Self Sacrifice
by Evern
Summary: **COMPLETE** Sakura has everything, the perfect job, perfect friends, even a perfect fiance. Then everything slips away when they are attecked by vampires. Will Sakura lose everything? Or can love really stand the breaths of time?
1. 2,000 years ago: Part I

**Self Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

* * *

**Present Day:**

* * *

The night was crystal clear; hardly a cloud in sight but the moon was slowly moving its way towards the horizon. Dawn was very near. The large group of vampire hunters stood in a circle around two figures, one wrapped in so many chains that she could not move, and the other with his wrists shackled and guarded by two burly hunters. The girl seemed almost lifeless. If it were not for muttering softly to herself, the boy would have thought she'd be dead. All night they had been standing out here, the moment of judgment was near.

"You're holding up nicely, Li," said Captain Chedek, "You haven't struggled once since we came here."

"You leave me no choice," he replied with an icy edge. His wrists were hurting badly but it was nothing that she went through nor would he give Captain Chedek the pleasure of seeing him suffer.

"I thought you would at least fight for her." Captain Chedek walked up to the chained girl and found an opening. He kicked her hard, causing Syaoran to burst out.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"What do you mean? Yes let everyone here know why you're chained up. They don't know, why don't you tell them?" Chedek sneered evilly. Syaoran knew there was no fighting it, he loved her and he would not hide from it even if that meant his death.

"I love her." Gasps resounded from everyone. Many shook their heads hoping that it wasn't true. Others cried because they knew what would happen now. Chedek ordered his men to release Syaoran.

"Everyone knows your good at swordplay, well so am I," Chedek said as he pulled his sword out of its sheaf. One of the burly hunters handed Syaoran a sword.

"Wait!" that got people's attention. Everyone turned to the speaker. "Please Syaoran, tell us why? How could you betray us?" Syaoran looked hard at her but then closed his eyes and looked down at the one he loved. She still muttered incoherently.

"None of you would understand. There's no point."

"But Syaoran, let us understand. Was it seduction? Was it mind manipulation?"

"What does it matter Tomoyo? I love her," Syaoran said his eyes softening when the girl finally noticed and looked at him. Her muttering stopped and she seemed lost in her own thoughts but she would not take her eyes off of him. Everyone observed the exchange and then someone else spoke out.

"Even if you love her, can a vampire love back? Can she even be considered non-lethal?"

"She is a wonderful creature. She is not like the others," said Syaoran, once started he couldn't stop the words from flowing. The girl was hanging on to every one of them. "When I met her she was a wonderful person, she was disguised then as a human. She worked in the Mammoth Mine Inn which we all know is underground. It was a strange place for anyone to live, but we all thought that we would find plenty of vampires there. There were no strange occurrences and Eriol never felt any strange anomalies amongst the people. We heard strange reports that when a vampire showed up another creature appeared and stopped the vampires from attacking. It was like a vampire hunting its own. This is she, my beloved. She hunted the old covenant because she had grown to like the people within the Mammoth Mine Inn and within Mammoth Mines and its underground colony. She told me that there are two covenants, at one time there was only one. She's not sure what caused the division but when there existed two different types of vampires so did the two different covenants. The old covenant was filled with creatures of untamed nature; they were vile and did things on a whim. But the new covenant thought for itself. They took the time to get to know their victims before they attacked. Sakura was one of the first. For 2 thousand years she has lived this world looking for some explanation as to why there was such a difference. She has searched for answers to why a human can become a vampire but not the other way around. **:Many mummers in the background:** Yes, it is her dearest wish to become human. "

Chedek practically ignored Syaoran's speech and took the advantage to attack; Syaoran looked up and saw Chedek pelting at him at full speed the sword going for the gut. Sakura realized what was happening even before Syaoran. The world slowed and eventually stopped. Sakura looked around confused. She had not felt this presence in almost 2 thousand years; she would never forget it and she knew what she had to do. The chains melted off of her and she staggered to her feat. Every inch of her body protested in pain. Captain Chedek had beaten her silly only a night before. Sakura moved as fast as she could, time was starting to unfold. She braced herself for the impact that came only moments later. It struck her and she was so shocked that she couldn't even scream out. Shock registered on Captain Chedek's face and he let go of the sword handle. Sakura fell to her knees tears in her eyes. Syaoran ran to her side and pulled her towards him.

"Sakura why? Why'd you do it?" he blubberd, tears stung his eyes.

"I had to save you," she said weakly, her energy was sweeping away. A normal sword wound wouldn't kill her but she was a vampire and everything the vampire hunters used was dipped in Holy water. "I have always loved you Syaoran, and I always will."

"You can't leave me, you just can't," he said, the tears started to flow and he didn't care.

"You'll be alright, it's ok. I … I will see you … again someday … maybe I … I'll be re … reborn …"

"Sakura! SAKURA!"

_They say your life flashes before you before you die. For Sakura that seemed to becoming true. She felt like her life was slipping away but was that what was happening? It was hard to tell. She felt herself drifting from the place where she was now and drawn back into those blessed memories. Well sometimes they were not so blessed. Sometimes they were heartbreaking. But they were the memories that made her what she is. Every last one of them. She thought about her friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, and many others. Eriol had been there since the beginning. Wait a minute … since the beginning? Eriol must have been reborn, so must have the others. Was Sakura stuck in some sort of time loop? Were they all destined to be reborn till the wrong was put right again? That couldn't be what it was, could it? Maybe she was just thinking too much…._

**

* * *

**

2 thousand years earlier…

* * *

Sakura found herself looking down the hillside off of the shore. She loved to watch the wave's crash against the rocky beach. The sun fell upon her and her friends as they sat around in lazy silence.

"Sakura you look rather put out," stated Tomoyo with concern. She was working on embroidery to a new dress that she had apparently been working on even in her sleep.

"Maybe," she replied.

"What's this? The bride is sad?" asked a shocked Chiharu. "That cannot be allowed!"

"No Chiharu, I'm not sad," said Sakura shaking her head.

"Then what's got you so beat?" asked Naoko.

"Maybe its cold feet or something, I'm not sure." Her friends looked at one another hoping to find answers before they turned back to Sakura.

"Talk to us. Maybe we can help," said Rika.

"Alright, I'm the bridesmaid for this task!" exclaimed an excited Naoko. Everyone turned to her a little apprehensive at her excitement. "Let's play a little game I like to call, 'To many questions'."

"Oh Naoko! Not this again!" said a terrified Sakura, "Remember what happened the last time?"

"What?" Naoko looked confused. Then it dawned on her and she started laughing. "You're scared of this game aren't you?"

"Of course I am! The last time you got ghosts involved not to mention a story about Eriol that I'll never forget and not in a good way!"

"Oh Sakura, it will not be like that this time, I promise," replied Naoko smiling. Sakura was very wary of Naoko but agreed to go along with the game. The other girls moved closer so they sat in a circle with Sakura at its head.

"I'll go first," said Tomoyo, "Is it about your father?"

"No."

"Is it about your brother?" asked Naoko.

"No."

"Is it about your long lost mother?" asked Chiharu.

"Nope."

"Is it about your Fiancé?" asked Rika.

"Sort of."

"It's got to be about Li," said Chiharu, nodding almost making up Sakura's mind for her.

"Is it about his hair?" asked Tomoyo.

"Lord no, I love it!" exclaimed Sakura.

"How about those intense eyes?" asked Rika.

"No definitely not! I love those deep pools of amber; they just suck you in to sweet bliss." Sakura seemed to be lost for a moment in her thoughts.

"How he dresses?" asked Naoko.

"No."

"How about his job?" asked Chiharu. Sakura merely nodded.

"What's got you upset about his job?" asked Tomoyo.

"I do not know what he does, and it worries me."

"Is it the long times that he's away?" asked Chiharu

"That and others."

"Please elaborate," said Naoko with a thoughtful expression.

"Well I…" Sakura blushed a deep crimson, "I've seen him topless…" Everyone gasped and Sakura's friends started giggling.

"What is he like?"

"Is he well muscled?"

"Is he too hairy?"

"Or not enough hair?"

"Please stop!" cried Sakura blushing even more. "He's perfect ok!"

"But Sakura what has his job got to do with his torso?" asked a confused Chiharu.

"I've seen scares, lots of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"He has these scares that I know are not from a whip or anything like that. They have to be battle scares." Sakura seemed to be lost in thought again.

"I still don't understand where would he get them?" asked Rika.

"That's what has me so upset! He has them and I have asked about it but he won't tell me."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you," said Chiharu.

"Whatever it is we can work through it, I know we can," replied Sakura passionately.

"Sakura if Li is trying to protect you, shouldn't you just leave it be?"

"I can't Rika, I have to know."

"Sakura, sometimes you have to trust your significant other, even if they don't tell you everything," said Tomoyo putting a reassuring hand on Sakura's.

"Sakura the best pillars of marriage are trust and respect. Trust him and one day he will feel free to trust in you," said Chiharu with a reassuring smile.

"I guess," replied Sakura a little uncertain. Her friends continued to reassure her that he was only hiding things from her to protect her. After awhile they collected their things and headed back into town. Sakura resolved to trust in Syaoran, even if he didn't trust her enough to tell her what it was he did for a living. She hoped that one day she would find out what it was he did, and she hoped that his job was not too incredibly dangerous.

The town was very close to the shore, it was only far enough away so that you couldn't hear anything from it while sitting on the hill side. The group of girls talked about wedding arrangements as they came closer to their destination. Sakura had to say good-bye to Rika and Chiharu who had Fiancé's of their own to attend to. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Naoko headed into the town's main and very large inn. Hill Copper Inn could house more than 600 residents and supplied a hearty meal for its residents every night as well as moonlighting as a pub to local residents of the town itself. The three girls headed back into the employee's quarters to grab their aprons, and check their reflections. Sakura wore a white and pink tavern dress with a white short sleeved chemise top and a deep pink cincher at the waist. Her apron was black and had pockets embroidered with pink flowers. Her auburn hair was tied back in a light but neat bun with a couple of strands falling loose. Tomoyo and Naoko wore similar outfits to Sakura. Tomoyo had a deep purple half-length sleeved tavern dress which wasn't cut to low and a light purple cincher. Her apron was plain black. Tomoyo wore her raven colored hair in a braid down the back of her head but she wore it so that it hung over her shoulder. Naoko wore a striped blue and white tavern skirt with a blue bell-shaped sleeve chemise top. Her cincher was black and so was her apron. Her hair was too shore to be put up but she clipped her brown hair back so it would not get in her way.

"Naoko," said Sakura before Naoko left the room, "you forgot your glasses again." Naoko smiled meekly and took them before they both headed out to work with Tomoyo behind them.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

AN:

I am looking forward to writing this fanfication. I hope you all enjoy this ride as much as I am. For those loyal readers of mine, I'm sorry that I'm droping the old stories. I'm starting over and I'm finally rewriting a story from back in 2004. Back than it was called the "Queen of Hell" very dark and very depressing I think. I know Vampiric stories aren't exactly friendly stories, but I'm not so much focusing on the description but rather the story line, which is what it should be right?

This storyline has many moments that might jerk you around, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Enjoy and please review!

Evern


	2. 2,000 years ago: Part II

**AN: **My official update day will be Thursday. I just wanted to post this one early. Thank you so much for reading my insane ramblings and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**2 thousand years earlier Continued…**

* * *

"We'll make adjustments Li," said Yamazaki. "You can convince your fiancé to have your reception in the Hill Copper Inn's main ball room. We can have the windows open and put crosses on the window frames."

"What about the rooms on the upper floors?" asked Syaoran as they brought their horses to a halt. The company dismounted and began to set up camp for the night.

"We'll put crosses on those windows too." Yamazaki started taking the saddle off of his horse to let her roam, "Look Li, we all adore Ms. Kinomoto and we wouldn't want to see her get hurt not to mention anyone else. We will do everything in our power to protect her."

"I still worry," he replied. Syaoran also let his horse roam; they had been traveling for hours.

"Li if you're so worried about the whole situation, don't you think it would be better if she knew what we are about?" asked Yamazaki as he started unpacking his cooking gear.

"No I like her innocence. If I tell her she'll be in danger," Syaoran began setting up their tent.

"But I don't get it. Wouldn't she be better off knowing what's out there? I mean to say she would be able to take precautions." Yamazaki grabbed kindling from an underbrush and was able to start a fire.

"No, I think she'll be fine." Syaoran stopped talking as he became preoccupied with an unusually short rope.

"I don't mean to be listening to your conversation, but may I give some advice?" Both men looked over at the approaching man, his tent apparently finished. Syaoran never understood how Eriol could be done so fast. He was definitely abnormal. "Here I can fix that for you Li."

"I can figure it out Hiiragizawa." But Eriol stepped in anyways. The tent was upright in a matter of seconds; Syaoran could only scowl at Eriol.

"I've known Ms. Kinomoto for some time and I believe you underestimate her," said Eriol in a pleasant tone, the same tone he used for just about everything. Definitely abnormal, Syaoran thought.

"I don't think I underestimate her at all."

"Sure you do. You're protective of her because you love her. That's why you cannot see her unknown powers," Eriol replied.

"Unknown powers? What kind of riddle are you going on about now?" asked Syaoran slightly perturbed.

"All I'm saying is she is smarter than she looks and she will have taken notice to your behaviors."

"Are we going to talk all day or are we going to get some food in our bellies?" asked Yamazaki. Eriol was back in a flash with food supplies from one of the wagons and the three worked together to make some decent food. While dinner was cooking Eriol drifted off to some of the other camp fires to talk with the other men. Yamazaki and Syaoran were joined by a few others to share in the meal. They made small talk but Syaoran did not know these men as well as he did his own Company and did not feel free to discuss Sakura in front of them. He couldn't wait to get to Trambith City and meet up with his original Company, not to mention seeing his fiancé again. After Syaoran had had his fill he went to check on his steed.

Black Hawk was a very high spirited horse. He hated that just about anyone but was somehow able to tolerate Syaoran. He could also tolerate Sakura. That's actually how they met. Black Hawk was just being broken in and even though most of the Li family had tried to ride him, only Syaoran prevailed as having the stamina. Black Hawk didn't make it easy for him.

* * *

Xxxxx Flash Back xxxxX

* * *

"_Come now boy!" he called, but Black Hawk didn't seem to listen to him. Black Hawk was refusing his bridle for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was about to give up when he heard a soft giggle from the other end of the barn. Intrigued he called out to the person. When no one answered he turned back to his horse that backed further into his stall. Syaoran was about to advance again when he heard the giggle again. A little annoyed Syaoran closed the stall door and headed to the end of the barn. He came around the corner and saw a pretty girl about the same age as him, no older than 16, being nuzzled by the head of a beautiful pumpkin-color coated horse. The girl had auburn hair trailing down her back and she wore a riding habit that consisted of black trousers, brown leather riding boots, a white bell sleeved chemise top and a green tunic overlay, that went to her knees but had slits on either side up to the hip. She wore a belt that had hooks and snaps for any objects she may require at any time, currently it was empty. Her appearance made him feel as though he were unclean in his plain white top with a green vest, dirty trousers and muddy boots. Unconsciously he tried to flatten his wild brown locks of hair. As if she felt his presence she looked over to him and smiled._

"_My name is Kinomoto Sakura, what's yours?" her voice was almost musical._

"_uh…" Syaoran was almost at a loss for words, "Oh uh Syaoran… no… I mean Li Syaoran." She giggled again and patted the horse before she came up to Syaoran._

"_May I help you with anything?" she asked._

"_No not really. What are you doing here?"_

"_I know this stable belongs to the Li family but I absolutely adore that baby there," she smiled. "He's got the most perfect mane don't you think?"_

"_I guess," replied Syaoran blushing a little._

"_Can I help you with anything?" she asked again. Syaoran scratched his head thinking. It couldn't hurt to let her stay around could it?_

"_All I'm doing is trying to train my horse. I can get close to him but he won't let me put the bridle on him." He led her over to the stall where Black Hawk was kept._

"_Maybe he's just to wild," she stated. Syaoran shook his head, it couldn't be that. Before he could stop her she had opened the stall and was walking towards the tempered horse._

"_Kinomoto wait!" She put her hand out to the horse trying to touch his nose and he reared back. Syaoran ran into the stall afraid that the horse would hurt her and he tried to pull her away from the horses flailing hooves._

"_Shhhhh papa," she said despite Syaoran trying to pull her away. "Calm down papa, we're not going to hurt you." Miraculously her voice seemed be calming Black Hawk. Sakura nudged Syaoran to let her move closer to the ill-tempered horse and reluctantly he agreed. Eventually Sakura was able to touch his nose and pet his forehead._

"_His name is Black Hawk. Black because he has the blackest coat I've ever seen and Hawk because he has lighter colored mane and tail. His name also suits his temper."_

"_Can I sit on him?" she asked._

"_I don't think that's wise he usually doesn't allow anyone but me." She looked at him perplexed._

"_How could you have ridden him when you haven't broken in the bridle?"_

"_I rode bareback and used a lead rope." She begged and begged and finally he relented and helped her up onto the horse. At first Black Hawk was uncertain and Syaoran feared he might throw the girl but he calmed down with some soothing words from Sakura._

"_He likes me," she said smiling. Making up his mind he asked her, "Would you like to go for a ride?" She nodded her head and he climbed up behind her. He took the lead rope and was about to nudge Black Hawk forward when a barn cat jumped down from the rafters. Black Hawk spooked and Syaoran lost his grip on the lead rope. He would have fallen off if it had not been for wrapping his arms around Sakura who had enough sense to grab a hold of the mane. Black Hawk took off. Syaoran moved his hands to hold the mane as well. "Li I'm scared!"_

"_It's ok, grip with your knees and thighs, besides I'm behind you," he said trying to reassure her. He could feel her trembling as Black Hawk pelted full speed across the open land._

"_How do we stop?" her once gentle voice took on a tone of panic._

"_It's ok, Sakura, I won't let anything happen to us. He'll keep going till he is tired out. Try to enjoy the wild ride." Sakura calmed a little bit._

"_I can call you Syaoran right?"_

"_Anyone who is brave enough to climb onto the back of Black Hawk can call me whatever they want," he said smiling. She relaxed against his body as Black Hawk took to one of the trails. Syaoran kept her mind at ease by getting to know about her family and telling her about his. They talked about interests too. By the time Black Hawk slowed, and eventually stopped it was almost night and they were far from the city._

"_I know a small way station not too far from here. We can camp there for the night and head back home in the morning." They managed to get a hold of Black Hawks lead rope and headed in the direction of the way station. Once there they put Black Hawk in the provided paddock and started a fire in the fireplace of the small cabin. There were some stores there for them to eat from and they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace to eat the food._

"_Is your family very religious?" asked Sakura._

"_Why do you ask that?" said Syaoran biting off a piece of bread._

"_Well there's a cross on top of the chimney outside and there are crosses on the windows not to mention the outside of the door." Syaoran confessed that he didn't know much about them but in later years he would definitely know what they were for. The night dwindled and the two started to feel drowsy. Syaoran dragged the mattress from the adjoining room and placed it in front of the fire._

"_It's warmer in here. You take the mattress," he said. Sakura shook her head._

"_I don't mind sharing. It's silly for just one person to sleep on it." The mattress was queen size and after more arguing Sakura convinced him. They snuggled under a blanket and for a time watched the fire together. "Do you think our parents are worried about us?"_

"_Most likely, don't worry I'll take full responsibility," said Syaoran, he could only imagine the implications of a young girl staying with a young man for one night. One thing is for sure he was not looking forward to meeting and explaining all this to her older brother Kinomoto Toya._

"_No, I couldn't let you!" exclaimed Sakura looking at him. Emerald met Amber. "I cannot let you take the fall; I wanted to ride Black Hawk. No one could have predicted that the cat would have spooked him."_

"_Fine, but you have to promise," he said with a smirk playing across his lips._

"_What? Promise not to let you fall on your own?" she asked cocking her head._

"_Exactly."_

"_Ok, I promise not to let you fall on your own."_

"_We have to seal it too."_

"_And how do you propose we do that?" she asked smiling a little; it seemed she knew where Syaoran was heading._

"_We have to seal it with a kiss." She gasped though Syaoran couldn't tell if she was faking or actually shocked._

"_Ok," she said after a moment or two. Syaoran sat up and Sakura followed suit. She was apprehensive, but she seemed slightly excited. Syaoran grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, her eyes drooped and her lips parted slightly, the facial expression made her irresistible. He slowly leaned in and finally planted his lips on hers. That kiss seemed to last forever._

* * *

Xxxxx End Flash Back xxxxX

* * *

Yup those were the days. Black Hawk found him and nudged Syaoran looking for an extra treat beyond the usual grains. Syaoran gave him the last fresh apple and pulled out a horse brush that he'd brought with him. Syaoran sighed thinking about those days. That night meant a lot to both of them. Though nothing happened beyond the kiss, it was an impulsive moment that neither would ever forget. Their lives forever connected. The implications by their families made him wish they had gone further on that that night, he was sure neither one would be happy until he finally married her. He wasn't upset about having to marry her, because he truly loved her. But even still he couldn't wait until his wedding night, a night where they could finally finish what they had wanted to start, and a night they had waited for for nearly four years.


	3. 2,000 years ago: Part III

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am really loving this fanfic at the moment. It does get darker, but then again it's about Vampires. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

* * *

**2 thousand years earlier Continued…**

* * *

The morning dawned bright and beautiful. And the first thought on Sakura's mind was the wedding. It was tomorrow and she still needed to do so many things! She washed her face and body and set out what she was going to wear. She quickly donned on a light blue chemise top with a white dress overlay. She clipped her hair back with the hair pins from Syaoran from his last journey. Sakura headed down stairs to get some food in her belly before she met Tomoyo's Mother for last fittings on her wedding dress.

Her brother Toya was just setting a plate of eggs, sausages, and a biscuit on the table for her when she entered the dining room. "Good morning, little sister."

"Good morning Toya!" she came forward and gave him a kiss. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"You have enough on her plate today. You'll barely have enough time to think." They sat in silence as they ate their food. Sakura looked over at the two portraits displayed on the table. One was her mother, a beautiful woman with grey locks and emerald eyes. The other was a man with a pleasant face with brown eyes and auburn hair. As if sensing her mood Toya intervened, "I'm sure they'll be with us even on your wedding day."

"Thanks Toya," she replied smiling whipping away the mist in her eyes. After breakfast she hurried out of the house and headed into the more wealthy part of the neighborhood. Tomoyo's house was more like a mansion and Sakura felt intimidated every time she came here. Sakura was about to go inside when she was hailed by her friends who were also going to be her brides maids. They all greeted each other and again were about to head in when the Li sisters hurried up to them. They apologized for being late. All four of them were also going to be brides maids as well making it a bundle of eight if you counted Tomoyo the Maid of Honor.

Once inside, the mansion turned into a house of mayhem. Servants ran this way and that gathering materials and everyone fussing over the dresses. Sakura was very glad that Tomoyo's mother Daidoji Sonomi did as she asked and made sure that Tomoyo's ideas did not get to ahead of herself. Tomoyo had the uncanny knack of creating the most outrageous designs. Her original bride's maid dresses that she had planned were short and frilly with an absurdly huge bow on the front.

This time they were absolutely lovely. They were corset tight and light pink. The skirt flowed to the ankles and the top portion had a light lacey wrap around the arms and back instead of sleeves. The embroidery was little to nothing making them not overly over done or under done. Sakura was happy to watch them fuss over dresses but she knew all too well that they would badger her till she got into her wedding dress which she still had yet to see.

"Everyone looks so pretty," said Rika sitting next Sakura. They sat against the wall out of the way of the commotion. Sakura smiled.

"You look pretty too. I cannot wait to be your bridesmaid."

"One wedding at a time please," she replied chuckling. "Your wedding is turning into a fiasco as it is. I'm glad Yoshiyuki is not so rich. We can have a small wedding and I would be none the happier."

"I only wish to have had a small wedding. But no I had to fall in love with the heir to the Li Family the richest family on the east side of the continent!"

"So how do you feel about taking up your place in the Li estate?"

"Not so good. But my soon-to-be mother-in-law will help me fit into my role. I'm excited to learn from her but I am afraid of the role I have to play. I practically have to run the 108 acre land on my own."

"But are there not Li Elders?" Sakura smacked her head.

"I completely forgot about them! I'm so worried about everything else, I forgot that they could help me too," Sakura sighed. All the changes in her life were happening so fast she could hardly keep up. Sakura looked up again at her bride's maids to see Tomoyo headed their way.

"I just got information from Smidith that Li and his company has arrived back in town." Sakura smiled and was all too eager to hurry off to meet him. Before she could even move, however one of Syaoran's sisters put a patient hand on her shoulder.

"Sister, you cannot go see him because you get married tomorrow. No seeing the groom before the wedding day!" Everyone, apparently listening nodded too. Sakura frowned slightly in disappointment.

"Do not look so sad Sakura," said Sonomi coming forward. "It's your turn." Everyone practically squealed. Sakura was helped up from her chair and half dragged to a side room. She was left with only Chiharu and Tomoyo to help her into the dress. They helped her undress and step into a shift which was covered with a white corset. Sakura thanked the lord that she already had a lithe figure so the corset did not have to squeeze her as much. When the corset was done they helped her step into the full length dress. The skirt was made up of white gauze like material that flowed like silk and was as light as air. The layers flowed about her ankles like water. The top portion was smooth silk and the sleeves wrapped around her shoulders like that of the brides maids dresses. Tomoyo and Sonomi had both out done themselves. Both Chiharu and Tomoyo had tears in their eyes.

"Well I either look very pretty or very ugly," said Sakura observing their reactions. Chiharu shook her head.

"No you just look so stunning!"

"I agree," said Tomoyo wiping her eyes. "Li is going to be struck dump when he sees you."

"Well, let us go out there where there is a mirror for me to look at." Sakura opened the door to awes and exclamations. Sakura found herself in front of the mirror looking at the stunning dress. It was gorgeous and she had to agree she'd never worn anything as beautiful before. Sonomi bent down to make sure that the dress did not need any adjustments on the hem of the dress. Tomoyo checked around the other areas of the dress to make sure that it fit perfectly.

"I hate to interrupt but Sakura it is almost lunch time. You have to meet the chef for the reception in an hour," said Rika.

"HOEE!"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The day was slipping by so fast Syaoran hardly had time to think. Eriol was appointed watcher by Syaoran's eldest sister so that he wouldn't ruin the tradition of seeing the bride before the wedding. Syaoran thought that this was a stupid tradition but he knew there was no arguing with his sister who was sometimes more stubborn than he was. Just to make sure that they didn't cross paths, he'd been given a list of things Sakura had to do. He had thought that Sakura had it hard when she was running about from last fittings to the chef to the church. Syaoran had fittings of his own not to mention he had to make sure that the reception at the Copper Hill Inn was set and ready for tomorrow. The manager was still upset that for a whole day he would not be open for business, but Syaoran had to remind him that the payment from the Li estate should more than satisfy him. Unfortunately there are always going to be people who want more. The man was intolerable and it took him all afternoon to get the manager on his side. Frustrated Syoran left the Copper Hill Inn and went to blow off some steam.

"Hey where are you going?" called Eriol catching up to Syaoran.

"I'm tired and need some me time, you do know what that means don't you?" asked Syaoran sarcastically.

"Of course I do, but I cannot let you run into Ms. Kinomoto," he said with an annoying smile plastered on his face.

"I promise I won't, just let me be." Eriol seemed to be going on and on about not letting Syaoran out of his sight when all of a sudden cart collided with another cart in the middle of the street. Eriol immediately took the advantage to help the two owners and Syaoran took his cue to lose Eriol.

Syaoran headed to the stable where he had Black Hawk and Sunshine. Sunshine was the beautiful filly that Sakura had fallen in love with when they had first met. Since she was going to be married into the Li family, his mother had decided to give the horse to Sakura as a gift. Syaoran couldn't wait to give it to her.

Black Hawk didn't seem to mind an early night ride. The sun hadn't set yet and they still had a good amount of light left. They rode through the streets which were starting to empty as the night came on. Syaoran came upon a lone girl that he knew all too well. He came up behind her swinging to the side in his saddle to grab her around the waist.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed as Syaoran set her in front of him. Sakura's heart was racing wildly but at the same time she couldn't have been happier to see him. They rode into the park that was on the outskirts of the city and they rode into a secluded area that only Syaoran and Sakura seemed to know about. They dismounted and hurried to their favorite spot. Without speaking to one another they kissed each other in an all consuming hunger. But they were able to control their desires and didn't go beyond that wonderful kiss. "Oh Syaoran! I missed you so much!"

"You have no idea," he replied kissing her again. They soon found themselves enjoying the view from this secret enclosure. They could see the entire city from here. "Sakura there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew about… well about what is out there." Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are good things and bad things and the bad things can really hurt someone." Again Sakura gave him the confused stare.

"Syaoran what are you getting at?"

"I just want you to be prepared," he said looking away from her and back at the view.

"Well I cannot be prepared if I do not know." Sakura waited patiently to see what he was going to say. She knew it was very important.

"I wanted to tell you about Va—"

"FOUND HIM!" "HOEE!" "AHHH!"

"Meiling, what was that for? And what are you doing here?" asked a really perturbed Syaoran as he faced his cousin.

"Eriol told me that he couldn't find you and Kinomoto said that he couldn't find his sister so

I knew that I was the only one for the job." Meiling smiled at them smugly.

"You didn't have to scare us like that," said Sakura. Meiling gave Sakura a weird smile but turned back to Syaoran.

"I'm charged with bringing you two back to the city." Reluctantly they got back on the horses; Meiling rode her own while again Sakura rode with Syaoran. Somewhere down the trail they met with Eriol and a band of people searching for them. Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed in embarrassment; couldn't anyone share a moment together anymore?

Everyone went home and slept the night away and before anyone knew it, the next day had dawned bright and beautiful, same as the last. Sakura woke happy as could be and when she had dressed and walked down stairs she found a pleasant surprise. On the Kitchen table was a bouquet of red roses with note attached. Intrigued she opened the note:

_Today is the day; we will finally be with each other._

_Love,_

_Syaoran_

"He dropped them off about half an hour ago," startled Sakura turned around almost dropping the note. She smiled at her beloved brother and he came up to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sakura you have no idea how proud I am to be your brother and I know you'll be happy even if I still don't approve of him. I just want you to be happy and I know our mother and father would be extremely proud." Sakura fought back tears of joy but couldn't hold them as she hugged her brother. She loved him so much and knew it would be hard to not live in the same house as him anymore. She also knew that the adventures before her would be difficult to face but she wouldn't be facing them alone. Sakura couldn't believe that today was the day that everything she ever wanted would be finally hers.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. 2,000 years ago: Part IV

**AN: I hope everyone continues to read my story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**

* * *

**

2 thousand years earlier Continued…

* * *

The congregation held in anticipated breath as the preacher finally got to the part they had all been waiting for.

"Li Syaoran, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her? Comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"In the name of God, I, Li Syaoran, take you, Kinomoto Sakura, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Kinomoto Sakura, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him? Comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"In the name of God, I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you, Li Syaoran, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." The congregation breathed again and there were plenty of tears to be shed. They exchanged rings as they said their vows and finally the Preacher announced them to be husband and wife. They shared that wonderful kiss, and everything seemed a blur afterwards.

At the reception Sakura was having the most wonderful of times. She'd had her first dance with her husband and had danced with her brother and Syaoran's best man. Sakura was talking to one of Syaoran's sisters when she was momentarily distracted by the argument between two of her nephews on her husband's side. She smiled and directed her sister to the argument, both giggled and left the boys to get a drink. Anthony was older than Thomas by 5 minutes but Thomas was insistent that he would get Rabella to dance with him. Rabella was the sweet little flower girl only a year younger than both of the boys. She had the characteristic auburn hair of the Kinomoto family and the bluest eyes either boy had ever seen. She wore a beautiful cherry blossom colored dress that was different from the bride's maid dresses in only one way, she had actual sleeves; they were draping sleeves made of a gauzy material. Anthony pointed out that his dashing chocolate locks would blow her way, and Thomas protested that they both had Chocolate locks.

"I have more character," said Anthony.

"I have more character! I saw her first!"

"How does that have anything to do with it?"

"How does hair have anything to do with it?" Annoyed with the argument was going nowhere Anthony grabbed the tissue from Thomas's chest pocket. "Give that back!"

"Not unless you let me dance with Rabella," said Anthony.

"Give it back! My mother gave me that!" But Anthony moved the tissue out of Thomas's reach and before he knew it Thomas was chasing him through the corridors of the Copper Hill Inn. They ran up flights of stairs and down more corridors. Anthony lost Thomas only for a few minutes which were enough for him to hide in an empty sitting room. Anthony was drawn to the window where he looked out at the view. Night had fallen and all he could see were the street lamps and candle lights of the surrounding houses. It was beautiful.

"Give it back!" Anthony felt a poke in his back and turned to find Thomas pointing a stick at him. Anthony grabbed the first thing he could find which was a cross that was leaning against the window frame. Both boys started to sword play and before they knew it, it had turned into a game, the tissue lying on the floor completely forgotten as the boys chased each other into the hall laughing. No one saw the window creak open, no one saw the shadowy figures filter in, and no one heard the frightened screams from the boys when they passed by the door of the sitting room.

XXXXX

Sakura sighed happily, her hand intertwined with Syaoran's. It was about time for them to head up to their deluxe newlywed suite. They got up to start saying good-bye to their guests. Before they knew it there was only a few left. Sakura looked around at her friends and smiled. She was finally a married woman and she looked forward to seeing them all move on with their lives no matter where it took them. There was Mihara Chiharu and her fiancé Zhao Tai, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika and her fiancé Terada Yoshiyuki, Hiiragizawa Eriol (Sakura's magical mentor), and Yanagisawa Naoko and her boyfriend Suzuki Jun. There was also Toya and his close friend Tsukishiro Yukito, Daidoji Tomoyo (and though she didn't know it her admirer Itou Ryuu), Li Meiling, Syaoran's sisters, and Syaoran's captain of their company Kobayashi Souta.

"Before some bunny's get down to business and pardon the pun," said a chuckling Souta, to which both Sakura and Syaoran turned beat red, "Let's have another dance on the dance floor and another couple of drinks." There was cheering from the remaining guests and as they were about to take the floor again the candles on the outer chandeliers went out. The guests became perplexed and looked around in confusion. Souta looked at his fellow Hunters; they were as defenseless as he was. The next row of chandeliers went out blackening the outer walls. Something swooped out of nowhere knocking Eriol unconscious before he could complete the spell he had been trying to cast. The best the group could do was form a protective circle around the defenseless girls. Sakura reached up to her neck only to discover her Key of Clow was missing. Where had it gone? Another row around the room went out from an unnatural wind. Sakura could feel her heart racing. What was coming? Why did Syaoran think they could stand up to whatever it is? The men had grabbed champagne glasses and bottles from the nearby tables, breaking the ends off to use them as weapons. Another row of chandeliers went out and then another till there was only a few left. When only two chandeliers remained the group stood close together, Sakura felt as if they were a heard of sheep being rounded by a pack of wolfs.

Before anyone could react ghastly hands reached out of the darkness to take members of the group. Screams were heard and slowly the group dwindled till only a few remained. Syaoran grabbed a hold onto Sakura and she held onto him for dear life. Why was this happening? Why now when they were so close to everything they could ever want? The screams became muffled and then became nonexistent. Sakura cried. Were they dead? Were they ok? She had no way of telling. The hands came again, so fast they couldn't react and only Syaoran and Sakura were left. Syaoran thought frantically but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't fight something he couldn't see. If he were not in the spot light of the chandeliers he might have a fighting chance but it was as if there was a wall of blackness that stood before him, solid and impenetrable. Suddenly without warning something struck him hard in the back making him lose his grip on Sakura. The broken bottle rolled away as they fell over and he heard Sakura scream. He reached out for her but she wasn't there. He looked around frantically till his eyes fell on her in the arms of another.

"Well well Li we meet again," he said. Syaoran watched helplessly as Sakura struggled in the vampire's arms. She was frightened and called out his name. "Shh girl, I won't hurt you, it's your husband that I want." Sakura screamed again and struggled far more. Syaoran tried to charge at the vampire but was held at bay by the other vampires. Sakura tried anything to make the vampire's grip loosen but to no avail. The vampire whispered his spells which caused her body to fall into a paralytic state. She fell into a trance, where she stopped struggling and stopped screaming. But it did not stop her tears from pouring from her frightened eyes.

"Please let her go!" Syaoran said anger threading his words as he struggled against those holding him.

"Why should I?" asked the vampire holding Sakura, as he ran a finger up and down Sakura's tear stained cheek. "You didn't do the same to my lovely Belvia."

"Get your hands off of my wife! I never held your 'Belvia' as a hostage!" Syaoran's blood was on fire, he knew he could do nothing, he was helpless for the first time in his life and he hated it vehemently.

"But you snuffed the life out of her just as I will do to you," said the vampire with a sneer as he tilted Sakura's head and pulled her hair back. Syaoran screamed and just as one of the vampires holding thrust a sword into him. Sakura screamed inwardly in horror. This just couldn't be happening! Was Syaoran going to be ok? Please lord do not let him die!

"I can give you eternal life, lovely one," whispered the vampire in her ear sending unnatural chills down her spine. "I can give you a life worth living; I guarantee you won't be sorry." Eternal life? Where was the honor in that? Eternity without Syaoran? No she could not do that…. But they would just keep coming after them wouldn't they? They would hurt their family continuously to get back at Syaoran till he got the revenge he sought. If it meant saving Syaoran, then yes she would take eternal life. The vampire caressed Sakura's bare neck then kissed it softly. Sakura suddenly felt a piercing pain and then she felt something else. This other feeling was strange it felt as if one of her cards had suddenly activated, the Time Card to be exact. But at the same time it felt different, time didn't stop but something happened that involved Time. This feeling however would soon be forgotten as her attention was diverted back to the scene before her. The pain ceased and she felt power within her that she had not felt before. She felt a blood lust but at the same time she did not. She felt anger that these vampires where hurting her beloved. She shoved her sire away and advanced on the group of other vampires still holding a dying Syaoran. They moved aside to let her past.

"I've never seen anyone turn so easily. Why don't you take his blood as your own?" her sire suggested. "He will make a great companion to us all."

"No," she replied turning around looking at him. Her eyes, which did not shine as bright as before, flashed angrily. The vampire taken a back stepped away from Sakura. Sakura turned to look at her beloved Syaoran whose breath was very shallow, almost nonexistent. Sakura knelt taking his weak form in her arms and stood up carrying him away from the others.

"Where are you going?" But she did not answer.

XXXXX

Sometime later Sakura found herself taking shelter in an abandon barn as the sun rose high in the sky. Sakura had cried hard, as she had buried Syaoran's body unable to stop the flow. He had died in her arms and had whispered last words of comfort to her before his breath left him. She buried him at the spot that meant the most to both of them, outside the way station on the Li family estate. Sakura was feeling hungry and was thankful that there were rats in the abandon barn; she didn't need much to sustain her. Sakura used an old blanket and layered it out over the small amount of hay she could gather. There she slept in a restless sleep unable to run from the grief that overtook her. When dusk came it was finally safe for her to leave the shelter she had taken.

She flew across the sky towards Trambith and came upon a startling discovery. There were no lights in any of the houses she passed. She stopped by them but no one was there. Sakura wondered what had happened to them. As she came on the city of Trambith she again did not know what to make of it. The city had no light as if it were dead. Sakura went to the Copper Hill Inn, the windows of the ball room had been blasted off and the curtains shredded. She mildly wondered how they came to be that way but it was inconsequential. She landed in the ball room where so many bad memories existed and looked around. Her night vision told all. There was no one. There were red marks here and there but no way to tell her who it belonged to. Sakura heard others behind her but she didn't care anymore.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura spun around to come face to face with Naoko and Yukito. Both looked worse for wear. The cloths they wore mirrored what they wore at the wedding but they were darker colored. Naoko's dress was a very deep red and Yukito's tux though already black had a shirt that was a dark navy blue. That's when Sakura realized that her beautiful white dress was not white anymore, it was black. Her hair fluttered in front of her and she noticed that it was a dark brown not her bright auburn. What had happened to them?

"We were worried about you," said Yukito with a small smile, "you just took off without warning."

"What happened to everyone?" Naoko looked as though she was trying not to cry.

"They all died! Everyone! We, Yukito and I, buried them in the cemetery." Naoko let her tears fall, she couldn't hold them anymore. Sakura brought Naoko into a hug and tried her best to calm her friend. She looked to Yukito for more answers.

"I'm just as confused as you Sakura; I don't know what we are or why we are this way. We have to go to the vampire stronghold; they might have some answers for us."

"Yukito you just said you don't know what we are," stated Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a small smile, "I know we are vampires but that's all I know."

"What happened to the rest of the town?"

"My best guess is that they migrated after what they saw. The carnage here would have freaked anyone out. I don't know how they moved so fast but they did. We need to get to the stronghold; we only have 10 hours left of darkness." The three acknowledged that there was nothing left for them here, they had to move on. They said good-bye to the life they once had and hoped that the vampires would have the answers that they sought.

* * *

To Be Continued…..

* * *

AN: This is a message to all Americans (Kind of weird after such a harsh ending to the chapter! Meep!):

I just wanted to wish you all an early Happy 4th of July! I know that you will be enjoying the activities that we all do on the 4th. Cookouts and grills; patriotic music and fireworks. I cannot tell you how good it feels to be on the D.C. Mall with 3 million other Americans celebrating our Independence Day.

But it also makes me think of those serving overseas. Many people can say that their families were immersed in a family business for generations, for me it is different. For generations my family has been immersed in the military some way shape or form. My Grandfathers and fathers before them were either in the Army or Air Force. My Uncles served in the National Guard and one of them was with the first ladder to the Pentagon on 9/11 (the day the Two Towers were hit as well as the Pentagon and the failed attempt on the White House that went down in a Pennsylvania field). My mother and aunts and their mothers served in the armed forces too. My cousins are serving even now and I pray for their safe return every day. The Fourth of July means more to me than to most, it really hits home. It reminds me of everything we have lost, and everything we have gained. I hope that our country's future is a bright one though I have no confidence in our President. I hope we can find a way to step away from oil as our main resource. I hope for so many things and maybe one day I may even make a difference.

Here is a tribute to Americans, this is one we all know well (It is my other favorite song besides the one by Darryl Worley called Have you Forgotten?):

By Lee Greenwood

If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life, / And I had to start again with just my children and my wife, / I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, / 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom / And they can't take that away.

I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, / And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, / And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, / 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A.

From the lakes of Minnesota to the hills of Tennessee, / Across the plains of Texas from sea to shining sea. / From Detroit down to Houston and New York to L.A., / There's pride in every American heart, / And it's time we stand and say:

I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, / And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, / And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, / 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A.

Thanks again for reading my insane ramblings, and have a happy 4th of July!

-Evern


	5. 1,998 years ago: Part I

**AN: Muy muy I am so sorry! This week has gone by so quickly! I woke up this morning and realized that it was Saturday! Work can really take it out of you... anyways I am glad that the story is taking more interest in people, it makes me very happy that someone enjoys my insane ramblings lol. Just as a small warning the story is going to be darker from now on. There will be happier moments I assure you but it will be darker in context.**

**I do not know exactly when the end will come, it's not going to be for awhile. There will most likely be more than 30 chapters.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**

* * *

**

****

1,998 years earlier…

* * *

The three vampires flew away from Trambith. They flew faster than birds heading to an unknown destination that they somehow knew. But even so it had taken them some time to get to the place they were headed. Already it had been two years and had taken them farther than they could imagine. They would have gotten to their destination sooner if it had not been for the awful spouts of weather. Winter storms were terrible and they had to barricade themselves from the world for months, then it was huge thunder storms. What would have been a couple of month's journey had turned into two years. But now they were so close. It would take them a day or two yet, to get to the vampire stronghold so when the dawn began to show itself they found an empty cave to sleep in. But the thing was, they didn't feel like sleeping despite being tired from their flight the previous night.

They found wandering animals outside of the cave which they took to feed on to help regain some of their strength from the past several months. Sakura settled down on a small boulder not feeling like sleeping and looked around the cave. It was small and fit them perfectly, Sakura's eyes focused on her friends as they both tried to find some sleep. Naoko's brown hair was darker then it had once been and it had grown some in the two years since they had become vampires. Though they had been through some rough trials her once pink bride's maid dress now a deep red color did not seem to be tattered in anyway. Sakura wondered why that was. None of their cloths seemed to get dirty or fade or even wear over time, as if the cloth was stuck in time. Now that sounded weird!

Naoko had ditched her glasses somewhere over the landscape when they had first left Trambith as she did not need them anymore. She was barefoot too. She refused to wear boots of any kind. Her only weapon was a dagger attached to her right calf by leather straps. Sakura's attention turned to Yukito as he shifted in his sleep. He had gone through a tough transformation too. His hair did the opposite as did for Sakura and Naoko. His hair went lighter. It was a soft grey before, now it was pearl white and had grown much in length. His eyes had become a light blue and he refused to be called Yukito. Both Naoko and Sakura had to call him Yue now. When asked why he said he didn't feel like himself and until he felt like himself again he was going to go by the name Yue. He wore a black coat with a dark blue shirt underneath. He wore a belt for his sword sheath and he also wore black trousers. He wore dark leather boots and had his long hair pulled back into a twisted ponytail. Sakura herself had also changed. Her once pretty green eyes were duller in color, not as bright as before. Her hair had grown and had turned darker in shade. Her once white bridal dress was now the color of ebony. She wore a belt around her waist that included a whip at her side and wore leather knee high boots.

Yue had been looking back at Sakura and she had been so lost in thought she forgot that she was staring. She quickly looked away. Yue smiled and reached out a hand to her which she accepted and was pulled next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he murmured comforting words in hair which lolled her to sleep. Yue gestured a sleepy Naoko to sit on his other side. She fell asleep almost instantly her head slumping down and resting in his lap. Yue watched over both his angels as the day slipped by. He eventually fell asleep himself but woke up before ether of them just as dusk had risen. He nudged them awake and they reluctantly agreed. Again they headed off in the direction they all knew but had no idea as to why.

They soon reached an impressive castle like structure just as dawn was about to hit. It was an ancient structure and the stone bridge leading to it had long ago fallen into the ocean. But this was not a problem for them. They flew over the gap and landed in the courtyard. They were hailed by a vampire standing watch by the big oak doors leading inside. The vampire let them in before he closed the doors so the sunlight would not filter in.

"I've never seen the likes of you three," he said staring at them, measuring them up. Yue gave the vampire a cold stare and asked the vampire where they could find the group that had attacked Trambith two years ago. Perplexed the vampire directed them to the main hall just ahead of them; there they would most likely find the vampires they sought.

They walked through the ancient castle and into the vast Hall where there were no windows. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and the hall was longer then they at first thought. There were fire pits and torches lit all along the hall even though they were not needed. The group of three decided to just walk and see if they saw anyone that looked familiar. Many vampires looked in their direction, interested in the new arrivals. Several male vampires cat whistled at the two girls who latched onto the offered arms of Yue. About half-way down the incredibly long hall, they were hailed by a voice that Sakura would never forget.

"Finally! I was wondering when we would see you," said the vampire. The vampire that had bitten Sakura came forward and it was the first time that Sakura got to look at him. He had red hair and red eyes. He wore a long black trench coat over a dark colored shirt and trousers. He wore pirate like boats and he had rings in his left ear. "The name is Blaze, and what are you called lovely one?"

Sakura refused to answer and instead Yue answered for her. "You don't need to know her name but we would like some answers."

"Answers?" asked Blaze, "To what questions? I guarantee you there is nothing you need to know. Just sit and relax. You came just at the right time, tonight is a great celebration."

"Not so much interested," said Naoko with a disinterested look. But Blaze was not to be deterred so easily. He again approached Sakura. She moved closer to Yue as if she were his, hoping Blaze would get the idea. But of course he didn't. Yue whispered in her ear.

"Sakura it's alright, you're a very capable woman. Naoko and I will ask around and come back for you," he kissed her on the cheek and led Naoko away. Sakura reluctantly sat down in one of the arm chairs around the fire pit that Blaze led her too. There were quite a few male vampires all looking at her with greedy looks. And a few jealous female vampires looking their way too.

"Everyone this is my new Lovely One," said Blaze confidently. Sakura looked at him in disgust and then looked away, completely ignoring him.

"Blaze, I don't think she likes you," said a blond female vampire. Blaze plopped himself in a chair beside Sakura.

"In time she will," he said confidently still.

"Seriously, I think you are shooting higher than you can aim," said a dark haired vampire. Sakura knew there were way too many vampires here for her to keep up with. She would never remember anyone's names. Except for Blaze, because let's face it, she hated his guts.

"Lovely One, how about you give me a name?" asked Blaze ignoring the others. But Sakura refused to answer. Instead she saw a cute vampire across the fire looking at her with keen interest. Sakura made eye contact and held him there; he seemed different from the others. There was something that drew her in. There was a hidden depth in that stare as if he knew something about her that she didn't. His eyes were deep pools of azure and he had an almost angelic like face. His black hair was wild and very long; it was pulled back into a braid. He wore a plain black shirt and black trousers. His boots only went up to mid-calf and he had a light colored sash around his waist. Sakura's heart fluttered when she looked at him. She blushed and made up her mind. She stood up and walked around to his side of the fire and sat next to him. The vampire glanced wearily at an angry looking Blaze and then at Sakura.

"So what is your name?" asked Sakura in a pleasant tone, she felt like she had to get to know him. Sakura thought that if she couldn't get Blaze off her back by being with Yue maybe she could find someone else to be around. And she could feel that tingle in her heart. It felt like the first time Syaoran truly smiled at her. Again the vampire looked at Blaze and back at Sakura. "Well?"

"Thomas," he said. Sakura smiled and he seemed to relax a little bit giving a small smile back.

"My name is Sakura," she supplied for him. His smile widened and he seemed even friendlier than before.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked at length. She nodded and gave a stunned Blaze an icy glare before following Thomas from the fire pit. Thomas smiled again and took her hand leading her away from the main hall. "I know your new and all, but that was a very brave thing you did."

"We are vampires and can do whatever we want to do," replied Sakura more boldly than she felt. Thomas glanced sideways at her before averting his eyes. They passed Yue and Naoko, who Sakura gave a reassuring smile to them before they exited the main hall.

"Blaze is a particularly dangerous vampire, even at the worst of times. When he sees something he wants he'll take it."

"You speak as if from experience," said Sakura softly. Thomas did not reply as they walked through a corridor lined with suits of armor. "How long have you been a … a-"

"A vampire?" he said supplying the word for her, she blushed and nodded. "I can tell you are still getting used to this."

"It's been two years," she said.

"That is hardly any time to get used to it." The turned a corner coming to a circular juncture, they went through one of the halls randomly. "It has taken me a while to get used to it."

"Have you?" asked Sakura looking at him.

"I'm still getting used to it," he replied returning her glance.

"How long has it been?" He sighed as if wearied. Was it because of Sakura herself or was it something else?

"It has been 100 years give or take a few," he said at last. Sakura stopped walking taken aback at his statement. He realized that she wasn't following and stopped as well.

"I never knew it could be so long," she said quietly. His eyes softened as he looked into her lost ones. He took her hands into both of his holding them close to their hearts.

"If you will let me, I'd like to make you happy," he said quietly. Sakura felt herself leaning towards him, when they heard a crash down the hall. The moment broken both hurried towards the sound. They came upon a small group of people dressed in light colored robes with red sashes. They had accidentally knocked over a suit of armor in their rush to get where they were going. When one of them spotted Thomas and Sakura, he cowered and backed away, pulling the girl beside him who was younger than he was. The others in the group noticed and began to follow his actions.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura calmly, Thomas gripped her hand tightly as if in warning. Warning from what?

"I… I… I… did n-n-not mean to-to disturb you – your holy one," stammered the one who led the group. Sakura bent down and picked up a couple of their scrolls that had fallen across the floor. The group followed her every moment as though she might spring out at them.

"My name is Sakura, and please don't call me holy one," said Sakura smiling gently at them. She held out the scrolls of which the boy took, but only hesitantly. That was when Sakura realized that these were scribes and that they were human.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

****

AN: Thanks again for reading my insane ramblings!


	6. 1,998 years ago: Part II

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Heres another chapter!**

**Pianohands - Even though I agree with you that it's not technically insane ramblings and I do have a very good feel for the story, my brother disagrees. He thinks they are very insane lol But what are brothers for?**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

* * *

1,998 years earlier Continued…

* * *

Yue watched with suspicious eyes as Sakura walked away with the black-haired vampire. Naoko watched Yue's reaction with interest. "Something on your mind?" Startled Yue looked down at Naoko.

"No, I…" but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. Naoko sensed his mood.

"You are worried for her?" she asked. Yue looked away before answering.

"I just feel that she has not dealt with Li's death," he said.

"I know how you feel," replied Naoko still observing Yue's reaction. The main hall had begun to empty; daylight was after all when vampires slept best. "She has never spoken to us about it."

"I am worried that if she never deals with his death that it will haunt her forever."

"I think that maybe if she focuses her energy on another, maybe she might find solace," said Naoko with consideration.

"But did she not love him unconditionally?" asked Yue looking back at Naoko. His expression was one of confusion mixed with what was that other expression she saw in his eyes?

"Well of course she did." Naoko tilted her head in thought, why was Yue so heated about this discussion? Could it be? "But that does not mean that she cannot find love in another."

"It just seems too sudden," he responded, ice lacing his words. Naoko began to laugh and Yue shot her a startled look.

"Oh I never thought I'd see the day," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "Stone cold Yue is jealous!"

"I am not!" he said in his defense, but his voice sounded weak as if he didn't believe it himself. Naoko laughed harder as Yue sat grumpily into a chair beside her.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The scribes looked at Sakura apprehensively as they led her to their sanctuary. It was a large room full with scrolls upon scrolls. Many were very ancient as if they had lasted for thousands of years. The scribes had reluctantly agreed to allow Sakura and Thomas to seek the answers they sought. Sakura walked around the first circle of shelves looking at the labels and realized they were in a language she did not know.

"Could someone help me?" she asked as she turned back to the group of scribes who continued to cower. "I promise I won't hurt you." They still seemed unable to move from where they stood. Sakura sighed sadly. The other vampires must have terrorized them for some time. She turned around resignedly and reached for a random scroll.

"Don't touch that!" Sakura retracted her arm in shock, looking around for the voice that had spoken. Another scribe came forward with another group behind him. "I'll let you look at the scrolls, but you don't know how to handle them without breaking them. There are thousands of years of history here and I won't let you ruin it all in one stroke." Sakura relaxed.

"Thank you," she said, and the scribe took a step back as if he'd been slapped. "What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" The scribe looked affronted and gave Sakura a shrewd look.

"No one says thank you around here," replied Thomas before the scribe could respond.

"Not even you?" asked Sakura looking back at him. He had the nerve to look sheepish. She turned her attention back to the scribe.

"Why are you so nice?" asked the boy.

"Because I choose to be." Again the boy looked at her strangely as though he did not fully trust her.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" he asked after a moment or two of uncomfortable silence.

"How about, why do vampires exist? Why do other vampires have the ability to turn others? How can vampires fly? Why can we only drink blood? Why do we have this urge to be greedy about everything? Why—"

"Whoa! Slow down, I can only answer one at a time!" He agreed to allow the vampires to sit at one of the round tables while the other scribes took a seat at the table or pulled up a chair. "Let's begin with–"

"Introductions," said Sakura. Again the scribe was taken back. "My name is Sakura, and this is Thomas."

"I…" the scribe started then stopped and tried again, "My name is Don Himber and these other scribes… I have yet to learn their names."

"Why is that?" But Don was not interested in saying anymore than he already had.

"It do-doesn't matter," he replied.

"It does to me," said Sakura softly. Some of the scribes murmured to themselves.

"The truth is Miss Sakura we all don't have much time left," said the youngest girl. "Since we are human–"

"Enough!" said Don heatedly.

"Let her finish," said Sakura, "or would you like to finish?" Don had a staring contest with Sakura who eventually won when Don looked away.

"Fine," he said. Then he took a moment to collect his thoughts before he started. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Let's start with your story," said Sakura. Don though apprehensive nodded affirmative.

"I've been a scribe here for almost ten years. These others have been here for only a couple of months but it's been more than enough for them to be intimidated far too many times by the vampires."

"Have you ever tried to stand up to them?"

"My brother did and they decided to make an example of him, they turned him into a vampire like them, then they starved him till he was on the brink of death," Don's voice was shaky but he continued on, "Then they challenged him to an all out battle 3 on 1. They made me watch. I'll never forgive Blaze for what he did. And if that weren't enough, he had to rip my heart out as well. When we got some new scribes a few years later, I fell in love with beautiful Belvia. She had the most wonderful hair and eyes you could drown in. She made me feel weak all over every time we talked to one another. I had confessed my love to her and she reciprocated my love, I was the happiest person despite were we worked. Three days later I came across Blaze talking to Belvia, I tried to intercede but was dragged off by some of his cronies. When I finally found her, she was not who she was before. I was devastated. Ever since then vampires come in here and take scribes when they are too hungry to hunt or just for some fun. I've lost too many friends to count." Don wiped vigorously at tears that slipped down the side of his cheeks. Sakura stopped him and he looked at her with a questioning look.

"Don't be ashamed to cry," she said smiling.

"Tears are a sign of weakness," he said coldly. Sakura shook her head.

"They are not a sign of weakness, they are a sign that you are human," she said again smiling at him. She then told her story to the scribes. About her wedding, about the blissful moments during the wedding the memories she would always savor and finally about how Syaoran died. She too cried but she couldn't tell if it was truly grief or finally releasing the pressure of not talking about it. Thomas gripped Sakura's hand in comfort and she smiled at him. Don cocked his head to the side in consideration.

"You are different than the others, you both are," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You both seem to care about the past and about others. You don't seem tired as most vampires would be at this hour, and from what you've told me you don't need to feed as often."

"I don't need anything for a good couple of months," said Sakura, Thomas nodded in agreement.

"What does that mean Don?" asked one of the other scribes.

"I think that something traumatic has happened or evolution has shown its face. What I would really like to see is how your other aspects are different," he said almost with a thirsty look in his face. The thirst for knowledge that most scribes possess seemed to be getting the better of him.

"Aspects?"

"Well you know, take for instance your agility or flying technique or maybe even you're thirsty eating habits." Both Thomas and Sakura looked at him wearily but couldn't help but smile. He was warming up to them, which was good progress. Sakura inquired about the questions she had asked before and Don admitted that he knew very little. Some of the really old scrolls were hard to read or couldn't be read at all. All they had were guesses. Don said that if they could find Elves, they might be more helpful than a scribe of the vampire stories. Sakura said it wouldn't hurt to read some of the works here.

Thomas and Sakura agreed to come back later. They headed back to the main hall were they found an amused Naoko and frustrated Yue sitting by themselves at one of the fire pits. "Where have you been Sakura?"

"We were just walking, and we found some people who might be able to help us find our answers," replied Sakura. She inquired about Naoko's amusement but Yue shot Naoko a warning look and Naoko promised to tell Sakura sometime in the future when Yue had cooled down about it.

"What we need now is a place to stay. I could use a little nap," said Yue with a yawn diverting the previous discussion.

"I have a suite that needs filling and plenty of space for all of us," said Thomas. They followed him from the room and headed down many staircases and hallways. Thomas told them that this was only a small portion of the breadth of the underground castle, it went far deeper; places he'd never been. They entered Thomas's suite and immediately Thomas started giving them a tour of the place.

The main room was large with amply amount of places to sit centered around a fire pit with a crackling fire. There were wall hangings displaying times gone by and a few desks of drawers here and there. Thomas showed the girls to a room that could fit two. There were two princess queen sized beds that were covered in light colored hangings and covers. Sakura looked at Thomas with questioning eyes.

"What? I can't have light colored things?" They laughed and Sakura and Naoko excused themselves from the men's company to compose themselves and gain some sleep. Naoko claimed the light blue bed where she laid for a moment then jumped up growling in frustration.

"This damn corset is driving me nuts!" She started taking off her dress while Sakura looked through the other draws and came across something that she knew would make Naoko happy. Sakura had found slips with supporting structures that were flexible and allowed for moment. Both Sakura and Naoko discarded their corsets with elation and slipped into the new slips that felt weird to begin with but were very comfortable. They tried their dresses back on to see what they looked like and were happy with the results. The slips made their dresses look better on them and the dresses fit them just as good if not better. They continued looking through the closets and draws looking for other treasures. They found dresses that they approved of and decided to change clothes for a change in pace. Sakura donned on a navy blue dress that had draping black sleeves and Naoko donned on a black dress with red draping sleeves. They were light and airy and felt like a relief to their old dresses. They braided each other's hair before they lay down on their new beds.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Sakura.

"Do you like Thomas?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering," said Naoko staring up at her canopy.

"Is this about Syaoran?" Naoko looked over at Sakura who was staring back.

"I'm worried that's all."

"Why would you be worried?"

"I thought you loved Syaoran unconditionally," said Naoko.

"I thought so too, maybe I didn't love him as much as I thought. It doesn't matter now does it?" stated Sakura. "The past is the past, we all have to move on." Sakura rolled over determined to fall asleep. Naoko looked away saddened. She was almost positive that Sakura still loved Syaoran, she had seen their love. It was the purest love imaginable. How could Sakura just push those memories away?

Sakura had turned away so that she couldn't show how much Naoko was right. The truth was Sakura did love Syaoran, and probably always would. But the pain was too hard to deal with; she just wanted to run away. Maybe running into someone else's arms was the answer. She wouldn't be alone anymore and she may finally be able to shake the nightmares that haunted her every night.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: The next chapter will come soon! Till then, thanks for reading my insane ramblings!**


	7. 1,998 years ago: Part III

**AN: Here's another Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reading my insane ramblings lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**

* * *

****1,998 years earlier Continued…**

* * *

Sakura awoke to find that Naoko had already left the room. Sakura checked her hair but it was useless without a mirror. Of all the things that vampires were, they had to have no reflection! Sakura took a brush and pins from the dresser and headed out into the main room. She found Naoko sitting by the fire and was talking to Thomas."Ah, you're awake," he said standing up and smiling to greet her.

"Yes, I am, but now we have to fix our hair." Thomas commented on the fact that she looked just fine but Sakura insisted that both her hair and Naoko's was a little disheveled. Thomas continued to say that she had woken up at the right time, the huge vampire celebration started in an hour.

"What is this celebration?" asked Yue from behind them. The girls were startled at first by his sudden appearance but soon went about the task of redoing each other's hair this time not in braids but pinned up in curly waterfalls. Naoko's hair was just past shoulder length so Sakura would pull it back into a neat bun instead.

"The big celebration is to commemorate the death of Count Dracula. Everyone says he's our 'birth father' and when he was alive he said that if he ever died he would want us to celebrate not mourn. So every year we get together have a huge party that can either turn into a 'Turning fest,' or a feast. Sometimes it can become a mock war, or even a scandalous brothel. On the later, I tend to avoid all festivities. It's not my cup of tea if you get my meaning."

"Why is that part of me feels like it would be fun, yet there is a part of me that is repulsed?" asked Sakura as she finished adjusting the last strand. Sakura had let a couple of strands hang loose from the bun and two strands on either side of her face.

"That's a confliction I've felt too. We seem to be the only four who feel it. When Belvia was alive I asked her if she felt like I did. Her only response was that she felt an unquenchable thirst for a drink or just anything she could lay her hands on." They fell into silence as Naoko took her time to brush out Sakura's hair and start to pull it up.

"Ok, I have to ask, what is with this Belvia?" asked Naoko breaking the silence. Thomas smiled.

"Belvia was a scribe when she came here. Kidnapped from her home and unable to go back, her reputation ruined. She was forced to work here and she found love in another. She was one of the most beautiful women to enter this fortress and everyone knew it. She kept close at all times to the other scribes afraid that she might lose one of the only things left to her name. I believe that when she gave her heart and soul to Don that she truly loved him. Of course the whole time the infamous Blaze had his eyes on her. He held himself back for a year or so but his lust was too great. He found Belvia and began to work his powers on her. You see as vampires we use people's thirst for long life or freedoms from the human world to entice people to our ranks. Blaze succeeded, and Belvia turned around and pledged her mind, soul, and body to Blaze, her sire. I knew Don was devastated, and I've tried to talk to him before about it but he's been untrusting till now," he nodded at Sakura. "Belvia became a very prominent vampire, made Blaze very happy for a few years. The next pieces of the story are a little on the unknown part since I wasn't there. Blaze and Belvia along with a decent sized gaggle of vampires headed out to look for new recruits about three months before they came to you. A company of vampire hunters fought and caught Belvia. The vampires say that the hunters tortured her and then killed her just as Blaze was about to rescue her. But that's only one sided, I really don't know what is the truth."

"So the vampire hunters may not have tortured her?" asked Sakura with hope in her heart. She knew the company had to have been Syaoran's, she was positive of it. There would be no reason why Blaze would have gone after them if he had not been with the company in the first place. Sakura wished to know what the truth was, but she may never know.

"It's very possible," replied Thomas.

"Who is Count Dracula and why did he die if we are immortal?" asked Yue. Thomas considered his thoughts before answering.

"The old legends say that Count Dracula was a well respected lord in his human days. He commanded his people with authority and treated them well if they did as he asked. No one knows when his manner changed but it did. He became cruel and ruthless but he raised some of the most beautiful and kind hearted daughters. The dauthers all married well which only furthered his wealth. While his three eldest daughters grew he pushed his wife constantly to try and try again to conceive of a son. But each time she became pregnant she had either a still born or a miscarriage. Eventually she died mysteriously one night during a supposed miscarriage. At that time his daughters were about 10 or so and he remarried as fast as he could to a wealthy noble's daughter. The young girl was frightened of her new husband and tried to please him with her very early pregnancy. She had twins, a boy and a girl. Still the Count was not satisfied. He had to have more sons. So for the next couple of years his poor young wife gave birth to child after child. Most of them were daughters but there were a few sons, healthy and full of life while a couple of daughters who were unfortunately of a sickly nature and who had fates of an unknown. The young wife died suddenly during her seventh pregnancy, the speculation is that she did not miscarriage or that the child was not still born. Everyone was almost positive that the woman was murdered by the bad temper of her husband. No one challenged Count Dracula for fear of losing their lives as well. The Count constantly increased his land holdings over the years and when he started falling ill he tried doctor after doctor to heal him. Count Dracula didn't want his life to end. He wanted to live longer. Nothing anyone did would help extend his life. On his death bed before any of his family was allowed in the room, Count Dracula made a prayer, not to the lord but to the devil himself. The devil said that he would give Count Dracula what he wanted but there would be repercussions. Dracula didn't listen and was elated when he was able to stand up from his bed unimpeded. He would soon learn that sunlight burned him and that his unquenchable thirst for blood brought about the death of his family. There are rumors that some of the children survived but no one is sure anymore."

"And that is a bed time story?" asked Sakura at length after Thomas had stopped talking. It took Thomas a moment before he burst out laughing.

"But that still doesn't explain how he died," stated Yue. Naoko had finished Sakura's hair and left the room to come back with make-up. Thomas again commented the girls in the fact that they looked beautiful enough without make-up. Both Sakura and Naoko said it is for appearances. They had not worn make-up that much before but being vampires, the make-up made more sense. It covered who they were into who they are now. Yue gestured for Thomas to continue.

"It is said that he was killed by the culmination of the powers of the true Vampire Hunter and the Greatest Sorcerer. The Vampire Hunter wields a weapon like we've never known; it has power within it that dispels vampires with one stroke. The Greatest Sorcerer has powers beyond imagination and a use for everything."

"If the sword dispels vampires with one stroke, how come he needed a sorcerer to kill Dracula?"

"Dracula being the 'Father of us all' had powers that we do not. It is said that he moved faster than others, that he possessed entrancing gifts that could stop you from moving with just one look. He had other powers as well but they are unknown. Because he moved so fast, the Greatest Sorcerer had to bind him with many of his powers. It was then that the Vampire Hunter finally brought an end to Dracula."

"Do you know the names of these two people?" asked Naoko.

"I do not. We have never known," said Thomas. Both Naoko and Sakura had finished their make-up and were ready. The group left Thomas's room and headed up towards the main hall for the huge celebration. They stopped by quickly at the room full of scrolls affectionately known as the 'Room of Scholars' to check on Don and the other scribes. They had not met Naoko and Yue and were apprehensive of them. Sakura assured them that they could trust them. Don said they took to hiding here or in their personal corridors with blocked, locked and bolted doors during this time of year. Sakura and the others took their leave of them and continued to the main hall. As they grew nearer, they could hear loud music and the babble of voices. When they came to one of the thresholds leading into the great hall they were greeted by many and were pulled into the throng of moving bodies. Sakura lost a hold of Thomas who had been holding her hand and was pushed farther and farther away from her friends. Sakura was pushed rather hard at some point and fell into someone's arms.

"Hello Lovely One," said a sickly voice. Sakura was repulsed and tried to get away but the push of body's kept them uncomfortably close.

"Let go of me and I'm not your 'Lovely One,'" said an angry Sakura again she tried to escape, but to no avail. He started moving to the beat of the music and with her wrapped so close to him, moved with his moves. He smiled at her with that horrible smirk.

"I had no idea you liked me?" he stated rather than asked.

"I can't move your just making me move to your movements," she said as she tried to break free.

"Alright I admit we got off to the wrong start, how can I make it up to you?" he asked very close her ear.

"You can stop groping me for one," she said trying yet again to pull away. His hands had persistently began to roam and made Sakura very uncomfortable. For a moment the crowd thinned and Sakura broke her contact with Blaze and was able to slip away. Blaze tried to follow but the throng of body's enveloped her like water to a falling rock.

Sakura pushed and shoved her way as far as she could get from Blaze. She found herself at a quieter part of the Main Hall, here vampires sat around with talking pleasantly to one another while enjoying a drink from their glasses. Sakura knew she only had to guess once to know what they were drinking. Sakura walked over to the bar to see about a drink herself. She didn't exactly feel thirsty but she needed a refresher.

"What vintage for you ma'm?" asked one of the vampires tending the bar.

"Vintage?"

"You must be new," said someone from behind her. Sakura looked around and came face to face with a red headed blue-eyed vampire. She had an air about her person of being very wise. Sakura nodded that she was new and the female vampire took a seat next to Sakura. "I think a Siberian will do fine for both of us."

"Will do," said the bar tender as he left to get the drinks.

"Siberian?"

"Pardon me; Siberian is short for Siberian Tiger or anything usually from Siberia."

"I thought everyone liked humans?" asked Sakura though she had never tasted human, she was sure she never wanted too.

"You see, sometimes it's hard to get humans, though many of us prefer them. So we have vintages like monkey, or some sort of tiger. They come in many varieties."

"I see," replied Sakura. The bar tender came back with two warm glasses, Sakura was sickened by the thought that it might be fresh.

"My name is Lila, what is yours?" she said taking a sip.

"Sakura." Lila nodded then her eyebrows scrunched up as if in thought.

"Now where have I heard that name before…. Oh I know you're from Trambith!" she exclaimed. Sakura merely nodded. "Oh gosh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, just bad memories," replied Sakura with a small smile. She took a sip from her glass, she knew she would never get used to this stuff but she had to admit the Siberian was kind of sweet rather than bland or bitter.

"Well if you stick around with my sister and I we can keep you safe and show you the ropes. Have you met anyone else?"

"Wait what do you mean 'keep me safe'?" asked Sakura perplexed. Lila didn't answer, instead she gestured for Sakura to follow her as she headed through one of the thresholds leading from the main hall. Sakura glanced back at the hall and could not see any of her friends. She sighed and followed Lila. Lila led her to another room full of vampires, many of which Sakura sensed possessed strange auras. Sakura's mind didn't have long to ponder the thought as she hurried so that she wouldn't get caught behind. Many of the vampires were playing cards or talking amongst themselves.

"I'm sure you have been learning a lot over the last couple of days," said Lila as they seated at a table already full of vampires. "But we have some more information for you to hear about." Sakura sat between two male vampires, the only spot available besides where Lila sat. Lila continued to say, "Everyone this is our new comer Sakura, she was attacked by Blaze's revenge seekers." They all looked at Sakura with interest, as if sizing her up for something, but what?

"Tell us Sakura, why is Blaze so interested in you?" asked a blonde vampire not waiting around for any pretense. It was then that Sakura recognized her from the other night, the one who seemed very jealous of Sakura.

"I don't know why. He already tore out my heart; I don't know what he wants from me now." Sakura became lost in her thoughts as she leaned back taking another sip of her glass that she still held. Unnoticed by her the vampires glanced at each other sharing some unknown secret.

"Before you all bombard her with questions let's first just relax. She needs to know about us before she can answer about herself," said Lila almost as if she had read Sakura's troubled mind. Sakura perked up a bit and decided to listen to what Lila had to say. Lila first introduced the five vampires, 3 female and 2 male. All of them were Lila's brothers and sisters, not by blood necessarily but by other means which she did not specify. Only one other female had red hair just like Lila and her name was Saphrine and she had blue eyes. The twin Blonde girls, who had green eyes, were called Daphnia and Lorna. The youngest male had black hair and black eyes and his name was Lukas while the older male was called Tyson who also had black hair too and had grey eyes. They all had very light skin; Sakura supposed in a couple hundred years her skin would be just as ivory colored as theirs.

"It must be rare for brothers and sisters to exist between vampires," mused Sakura considering each of them.

"Not really," replied Lorna, "You have a couple of brothers and sisters too. Your sire is considered your 'father' or 'mother' as the case may be. And whoever they sire is your brother or sister. You were sired by Blaze. So many of those who were sired from him would be your brothers and sisters—"

"But that sounds so Eww!" replied Sakura cutting Lorna off. "Blaze is interested in me and he's considered my hypothetical father?"

"It is a strange concept, but if you think of it technically you're not even related to him. It's just a term that the old vampires used and it's kind of stuck with us over the years," said Daphina. She considered her thoughts for a moment before speaking, "Think of it this way. You share a special connection from everyone who has been turned by Blaze and you all share a connection to Blaze himself. Does that make it better?"

"A little," said Sakura after she had gotten over her initial shock. A 'connection' was better over the other terms any day.

"Anyways, as far as it goes with vampires we are as happy as can be for a family not technically related. We are happy even though some of our other family members have, well, turned from us," said Lukas, startling Sakura with his soft voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura looking at him.

"This is where keeping you safe comes in," said Lila drawing Sakura's attention, "We take care of those we sense are different. Every vampire in this room holds something unique to them. Your friends have similar qualities but we met you first so we'll talk to you first. Each member of our family has all different powers, different than normal for vampires. With unusual powers we can be considered stronger than the others, and some of our family members have taken to using those powers for other purposes. We have two wayward brothers, one more brutal than the other. Both have their attentions set on you."

"Me? Why me?"

"That is a good question; one we do not have answers to, but we do have guesses," replied Saphrine, "You are unique even if you do not know it or acknowledge it. Our wayward brothers tend to take interest in the unique vampires. We guess this is why they are so interested. What we actually know is that Thorton has said many things to us about his new infatuation. We have tried to talk some sense into him, he has not even met you yet and he's been going on and on about you. The last infatuation lasted nearly 100 years but she disappeared nearly a month ago. We fear for you. You are new and his persuasion powers can be devastating, they can really mess a vampire up if they are not used to using their own persuasion powers themselves. Thorton has been getting anxious because our other brother has taken a keen interest in you as well." Sakura mulled over the words with trepidation. Who were these brothers that would do so much just to gain her affections? Could the other brother be Thomas? He was so nice though; it couldn't be him could it?

"It's not Thomas," said Tyson. Sakura yelped in surprise were they able to read her thoughts? Tyson explained that he could. "Thomas is a kind hearted vampire and he truly means well. The brother we want to protect you against is not only Thorton but the younger one as well."

"What is his name?" asked Sakura with a shiver.

"His name is Blaze."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. 1,998 years ago: Part IV

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story! Here's another chapter! I updated early today since I'm going into Washington D.C. today and I didn't want to let you guys wait all day. Thanks again for reading my insane ramblings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**

* * *

**

**1,998 years earlier Continued…**

* * *

"But I don't like Blaze," said Sakura. Lukas put his hand on Sakura's free one in a gesture she supposed was meant to calm her.

"Do not think anymore of it." He took her hand in his and pulled her up with him. He said he wanted to dance and Tyson grabbed the glass from Sakura's other hand as Lukas led her away. Sakura wanted to protest, not that Lukas wasn't attractive or anything, she just needed some time to think this all through. She was starting to feel jumbled, like trying to think with a head full of marshmallows. She felt uneasiness about her person and suddenly wanted to escape it all. She tried to remove her hand from Lukas as he led them out of the room they had been in, but she found that she could not. She wanted to struggle out of his other arm which was wrapped around her waist, but her body wouldn't move. Lukas steered her to a different room than the main hall. Here vampires were dancing like the days of old, the dances that Sakura was very used to dancing.

"Don't struggle Sakura," he murmured in her ear. "I am using my powers over you. We want you to learn and learn fast how to resist. Thorton usually gets his way and when he does, he can make you or break you. We would like to prevent the later." They fell into the dance easily, Lukas was still controlling her, and she felt scared. He could do so many things to her and she could do nothing to resist. Sensing her mood, he continued to say, "I won't hurt you, I just want you to learn to use the powers of persuasion against me. If you can resist, you can use them against others." And so they danced for what seemed like hours. Sakura could not understand what he meant be resist. Resist how? The more time that passed, the more comfortable he got around her. He moved her closer to him, and felt bold to let his hands roam. Sakura was repulsed and tried to escape but it was useless. He got bolder still, and this time Sakura thought that he had gone too far for comfort. She concentrated her energies into moving her hand. The only thing she could think to do was slap him. And she did.

They had stopped dancing and Sakura stood there shocked. She'd done it. Lukas rubbed his cheek with a small smile on his face. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"You went too far, I don't know what you are trying to do but don't touch me like that again," to which Lukas laughed.

"Just a game Youngling, just a game," he continued to laugh at her expression. A game? Sakura was repulsed. Whoever considered that a game? Lukas came closer again and Sakura took a step back and tried to move away again when she felt that uneasy feeling all over her body. He was using his power again. "You have taken the first step into understanding your powers, this will be all for your lesson today." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she slapped him again. "Too bad."

"Too bad what?" asked Sakura who had gained control of her body.

"Too bad I'm not fashioned towards females or I might find you a very suitable partner." And with that he left her. Sakura did not feel much to returning to the others so she decided to roam and gather her feelings together. All of these things were making her head spin, Dracula, his children, sires and their connections, and apparently everyone's fascination with her.

Sakura found herself at the door they had entered the fortress the other day from, but it was open right now. She walked through the open doorway and into the open air. The night was cool, but not overly cool. Spring was in the air. Sakura walked up stairs to the battlements where she stood looking out over the sea.

"What troubles thee?" Sakura smiled and turned her head.

"Hello Yue," said Sakura. "Thee?"

"It means 'you'," he said coming to stand beside her.

"I know what it means; I am just asking why are you talking thus all of a sudden?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not," she said looking out at the sea again.

"Is something wrong?" he had heard the sigh that escaped her lips that she had not realized that she had uttered. Sakura looked at him and found herself to be crying. Yue took her into his arms and let her cry. Eventually completely worn out Yue had to carry a very tired Sakura back to their rooms. She had not told her what was troubling her but Yue was sure that whatever it was she would tell him when she was ready. Once she was settled in her bed that was draped in pink hangings he left the room closing the door behind him. He added some fuel to the fire and sat down hoping Naoko and Thomas would come back soon. He hoped that they might have some insight to what was happening to Sakura. He had thoughts of his own but no evidence to confirm them.

XXXXX

The moment they had entered the Main Hall, Naoko had lost sight of both Yue and Sakura. Thomas had lost his hold on Sakura's hand somehow and he left Naoko to find her. Naoko did not know what to do; she had been drawn into the press of body's and did not know how to escape. She accidentally fell into someone and excused herself but the person wrapped arms around her.

"Just one dance? I promise I won't hurt," Naoko decided it couldn't hurt so she nodded. He introduced himself as Tyson and Naoko told him who she was. They moved to the beat of the music. It was not like she was used to. She hated the music and she wished she could dance to the classical nature that she was used too.

"_**The music is nice."**_

Startled Naoko looked around, everyone was talking barely audible but the voice was so near. It came as a whisper but sounded louder than thought possible. It was almost unworldly; everything around her fell away for an instant as she focused on the voice.

"_**I'm thirsty."**_ This time it was someone different. She listened closely, where were they coming from?

"Is something wrong?" asked Tyson intrigued by her look of shock and apprehension. Almost by his words however she masked them over with a look of content amusement; her poker face.

"No nothing," Naoko listened to the voices, they were coming from everywhere. They were starting to overlap and become louder and louder. Naoko forced herself to concentrate and locked onto two voices, one she knew and one she did not.

"_**Tyson, we need you."**_

"_**But I'm still dancing; I've found a very pretty vampire."**_

"_**We have found the one that they are fighting over, we need you now."**_

"_**Can you not tell her everything without me?"**_

"_**Just come, it's important," **_said the female voice with frustration_**.**_

"Naoko, I have to go. Can a grab a dance afterward? Maybe in the Florien Hall?" Naoko nodded as she watched him disappear. All her life she had listened to the fantastic stories of Hiiragizawa Eriol and his magic's. He had told her about all these strange abilities that people seem to possess, whether born with it or developed it in later years. Naoko was almost positive that she had a form of telepathy. It took her all her concentration to focus on that one conversation but she was positive she could do it again.

Naoko made her way through the crowd heading in the direction that Tyson had gone. She practiced her new found gift along the way. Each time she was able to focus more and more. She exited the Main Hall and followed Tyson's back. She thought that she would have lost him in the crowd but he apparently had stopped to talk to someone. Naoko latched herself onto a cute vampire who was headed with his group into the same room that she had espied Tyson entering. In the room many of the booths were velvet red and had coffee tables. The lighting was poor but Vampires do not need much. There was low music playing and the atmosphere seemed quaint and lively. Naoko took her seat and talked with the group she had entered in with all the while paying attention to the booth behind her, where Tyson sat. Naoko noticed after some moments Sakura entered the room following a red-haired vampire. Sakura did not seem to notice Naoko at all.

"I'm sure you have been learning a lot over the last couple of days," said the female vampire from before, the voice that had spoken with Tyson, "But we have some more information for you to hear about." There were lots of conversations going on between the vampires. "Everyone this is our new comer Sakura, she was attacked by Blaze's revenge seekers."

"_**She is pretty but why does Blaze like her?" **_said the third vampire.

"_**Saphrine, Sakura has some sort of quality about her that we have yet to know. Let us find out,"**_said the fourth vampire. There were murmurs of agreement not out loud but telepathically.

"Tell us Sakura, why is Blaze so interested in you?"

"I don't know why. He already tore out my heart; I don't know what he wants from me now," said Sakura somewhat sadly. Naoko told herself that she would have to teach Sakura how to hide her emotions.

"_**Who has been paying attention to her?" **_asked the first_._

"_**Thomas of Breeged has shown interest**_," said the fifth.

"_**Does he pose a threat to our plans?"**_asked the third.

"_**Not likely,"**_replied the first_._

"Before you all bombard her with questions let's first just relax. She needs to know about us before she can answer about herself," said the first vampire. She introduced herself as Lila then introduced the other vampires, 3 female and 2 male. The second was Tyson, the third was Saphrine, the forth was Daphnia or Lorna, they both sounded the same, they must be twins concluded Naoko and finally the fifth was known as Lukas. All of them were Lila's brothers and sisters, not by blood necessarily but by other means which she did not specify. However her thoughts betrayed her to a degree.

"_**We should not tell her as of yet who our father is, we need to know where her loyalties lie."**_

"It must be rare for brothers and sisters to exist between vampires," said Sakura.

"Not really," replied Lorna, "You have a couple of brothers and sisters too. Your sire is considered your 'father' or 'mother' as the case may be. And whoever they sire is your brother or sister. You were sired by Blaze. So many of those who were sired from him would be your brothers and sisters—"

"But that sounds so Eww!" replied Sakura cutting Lorna off, Naoko agreed the terminology needed some work. "Blaze is interested in me and he's considered my 'hypothetical father'?"

"It is a strange concept, but if you think of it technically you're not even related to him. It's just a term that the old vampires used and it's kind of stuck with us over the years," said Daphina.

"_**We need to teach her and teach her now,"**_said Lorna_._ The rest of their normal conversation was lost as Naoko focused on the telepathic conversation instead.

"_**Thorton will get more and more intrigued by her. We have to teach her now."**_

"_**Who will work their charms?"**_asked Lila.

"_**I will, Tyson already has his sight set on someone else. And I am not particularly interested in females,"**_said Lukas_._

"_**If we can teach her in time will she become a good part of our plan?"**_asked Daphnia_._

"_**And what about the other two?"**_

"_**They will all fit in one way or another, focus on the here and now and worry later,"**_said Lila_._

Naoko heard the rest of the normal conversation and followed the same vampire she had latched onto when he left the room. Not long after, Sakura exited the room in the presence of Lukas. Naoko could sense his powers over Sakura and she could sense Sakura's frightened mood. Naoko divested herself of the cute vampire and headed to the same room that Lukas was taking Sakura too. The room was known as the Florien Hall. As Naoko was about to follow them in, Tyson came up behind her and took her into the dance. She played to his emotions but it took all her energy and she couldn't seem to focus on Sakura and Lukas or what was going on between them. It was very late when Tyson finally relented and let her go get some rest, but by that time Sakura and Lukas were long gone. Naoko did the only thing she knew was best to do and headed back to their chambers. She hoped Sakura would be there. She met Thomas along the way and he was just as worried about Sakura as she was. Together they headed down the hallways and stairways towards their chambers.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

AN: I am working on making my Chapters longer. Quite a few of my chapters are extending to 3,000 word which is a huge achievement for me! I will try to make them longer, but I cannot necessarily garantee it.

Oh now that I am ahead in my writings what do you say to a preview of the next chapter?

_"Do not struggle, little Desert Flower," said a smooth and somewhat eerie voice. If she had not known who it belonged to Sakura might have found it pleasant. Thorton moved to stand in front of her and brought his hand forward to tilt her head upward so she could better see him. Thorton was very attractive, he had eyes as blue as water and hair as dark as ebony. It fell in pools around his shoulders and his chin was cleanly shaven. He wore simple clothes of cotton and supple leather. He was at least a head taller than Sakura. Sakura tried to speak but could not, he had complete control of her body, except for her mind. If she could have trembled in fear she would have. Thorton caressed the side of her face and stared into her frightened eyes. "Why so scared little Desert Flower?"_

So are you interested to find out what happens next? Till next Thursday!

Evern


	9. 1,988 years ago: Part I

**********AN: Sorry for being late, got sidetracked by my friends :) Anyways the chapter is twice as long as any previous so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading my insane ramblings and please review and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**

* * *

**

1,998 years earlier …

* * *

Yue was staring into the flames when the door opened revealing Thomas and Naoko. They immediately asked if he had seen Sakura and he gestured towards the girl's room. Naoko went in to check on her and reappeared in a couple of minutes.

"She is very troubled. I wonder if there isn't something we can do."

"She will not talk to us about what is bothering her. I wish there was a way that we could listen to her thoughts or something, anything that would give us some clue as to what is happening," said Thomas taking a seat across from Yue.

"I believe that I have a way of reading her thoughts," said Naoko stunning both Yue and Thomas.

"How is that possible?" asked Yue.

"I do not know exactly, but I can tell you that right now Thomas is thinking about what Sakura's life was like before we became vampires. And that Yue is worried about Sakura's well being." Both men looked at her incredulously. Naoko explained how she had used it to find out about Thorton and Blaze.

"But there has to be other things that are going through her mind, can you read her thoughts and tell us?" asked Thomas with a hopeful look.

"No, Sakura is our friend and I will do nothing to invade her privacy or personal space. If she gives me permission then yes," said Naoko immediately. Both Thomas and Yue looked worried and Thomas looked a little put out, "For now I believe we all should get some rest, tomorrow will come and it will be time enough to talk about what has been going on." Yue nodded and headed for his room. Sakura stopped Thomas before he left.

"I believe she is dealing with confusion from what she has suffered and what she has not yet dealt with. She may never deal with it and this I ask of you Thomas, please don't push her," said Naoko reading his thoughts. He had been wondering with a hunger about her past. He reluctantly nodded and headed to his room. Naoko entered her room once again. She headed straight to bed after checking on Sakura. Sakura stirred often, and seemed to be fighting her own nightmares. Naoko sighed in sadness, she was worried for her friend and hoped she could pull through whatever it was that was hurting her.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling exhausted. Her dreams had kept her awake for most of the night. Naoko was sleeping soundly and Sakura did not bother to wake her. Sakura sat in her bed and her chin tucked over her knees. She sat there for the longest time thinking about nothing; she did not move or make a sound. But she jumped when Naoko called her name.

"Sakura—"

"Hoe!" Sakura was so startled that she nearly fell out of the bed.

"Oh my, I'm so sor—"

"No it is my fault," cut in Sakura. "I was just lost in thought or something." Naoko came to sit on the edge of Sakura's bed as her friend resettled herself back into the position she had before.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"No," lied Sakura, she looked away when she said it. Naoko swore Sakura was the worst liar in the world.

"Sakura I know you better than that," said Naoko moving closer to Sakura to force her to look at her. "Something is bothering you, please tell me."

"I'm scared Naoko," said Sakura with tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'm scared that two men I barely know would do so much to gain my affections, I'm scared that liking Thomas will make me forget Syaoran, and I'm scared that I will not be able to overcome the pain of losing my friends. I'm just so scared Naoko!" Naoko pulled Sakura into her arms. Naoko made noises to calm Sakura down as she cried.

"It's ok," said Naoko though she was unsure if it would be. She pulled from her heart to find the right words to say. "Fear is not something to fear Sakura. It is a part of us. We have to accept that fear and then let it go. If we spend our time fearing everything we forget who we are and what our purpose in life is." The two separated and Sakura looked at Naoko as she listened to her words. "I know it is hard to be the center of affection of so many, but if they truly mean nothing to you then do not worry about them. If you like Thomas then like him. Your memories of Syaoran will never fade and he will always be deep in your heart, I know he will. Running from the pain of our losses will only hurt us in the end. We have to accept that they are dead. And we have to accept what our life is now." Sakura wiped her tear stained face and considered Naoko's words. She was right. But Sakura wondered if she could really do what Naoko said.

* * *

XXXXX 10 Years Later XXXXX

* * *

Sakura sat in the Room of Scholars reading through an old pamphlet with Don and Catrina his current girlfriend. Sakura had spent most of her time here over the last ten years. Don said it had been that long, but Sakura thought it had only been ten agonizing months. The last ten years had been met with strife and frustration. She had been working hard at warrior training, studying the art of hunting, and fighting to stay free of both Blaze and Thorton. Their antics were very taxing. The first time she had met Thorton had been a very memorable experience and not in a good way….

_Sakura was walking through the hallways on her way to meet Lukas and Lila. They had been teaching her to use her powers relentlessly. They told her that no matter how much they worked with her, it was nothing to how advanced Thorton's powers really were. Sakura was lost in thought so much that she had not realized she had stopped moving. When she came to this realization she tried to move forward but could not. A deep chill of fear went down her spine. Someone was using their powers on her. It wasn't Lukas and definitely not Blaze. Sakura tried to move any part of her body but she could not no matter how much she tried to focus._

"_Do not struggle, little Desert Flower," said a smooth and somewhat eerie voice. If she had not known who it belonged to Sakura might have found it pleasant. Thorton moved to stand in front of her and brought his hand forward to tilt her head upward so she could better see him. Thorton was very attractive, he had eyes as blue as water and hair as dark as ebony. It fell in pools around his shoulders and his chin was cleanly shaven. He wore simple clothes of cotton and supple leather. He was at least a head taller than Sakura. Sakura tried to speak but could not, he had complete control of her body, except for her mind. If she could have trembled in fear she would have. Thorton caressed the side of her face and stared into her frightened eyes. "Why so scared little Desert Flower?"_

"_You are controlling my body," she replied when she found she could speak even if she could not turn away from his piercing gaze. He smiled and Sakura found she could move her limbs once again. Sakura stepped away from Thorton. "Please leave me alone."_

"_I would rather not. I like you," he said calmly taking control of her body again and making her step closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You remind me of my once pretty Lilly. She was just as stubborn as you, just as resilient." Sakura tried to counteract his powers with her own but they did little to save her._

"_I'm not your precious Lilly, nor am I your 'little Desert Flower,' now please let me go!" said Sakura trying her hardest to break free. Thorton tilted her face towards his once again and was leaning closer when they were interrupted._

"_Oh Thorton how wonderful! You have found my missing friend," said Lila in a clam voice, Thorton released Sakura at once and Sakura gained composure over body again. Sakura looked at Lila giving her a glance of immense gratitude. Lila gave Thorton a strange smile that almost seemed forced but Sakura could not focus on it for long because she was pulled away by Lila. Lila told Sakura that from that day on she would have to be traveling with someone, anyone so that Thorton would not go after her again. If Sakura traveled alone she was easy prey but if she traveled with a pack (so to speak) she would be safe._

…Thorton would try three other times to gain Sakura's affections all of which failed miserably, mostly because someone would interrupt him or Sakura was surrounded by friends. Blaze's antics were worse. He wasn't as controlling and smooth as Thorton, Blaze was more take now and convince later. Many times he had tried to force himself on Sakura and many times had resisted his repulsive charms and/or fought him off. Blaze was easy to get away from compared to Thorton. When she wasn't being pursued Sakura was receiving training from Saphrine on how to fight in combat situations. Sakura had picked it up rather easily. Yue and Naoko had also taken lessons from Saphrine. Saphrine had said that they fought with a self awareness, which was intriguing as they were the only ones besides Thomas and Saphrines brothers and sisters that possessed the gift. To avoid further run-ins with the brothers Sakura took many long hours poring over pamphlets and old documents in the Room of Scholars searching for random bits of information. The real question was, what was she looking for?

Lorna or Daphnia, Sakura could never tell the difference between them, told her that she would have to learn to hunt eventually. Sakura had been very reluctant to learn how to hunt her own prey or find a human to turn. Together they took Yue, Naoko, and Sakura out on weeklong hunts. They told them that if they took from the nearest village all the time, they would lose all the inhabitants….

_Sakura had been on hunts before and had turned several people, bringing her count up to four. Lorna said that she should have turned more people by this time, but Sakura ignored her. They flew across the landscape till they came upon a very particular village. This particular hunt was leading them to the renowned Village of Sorcerers. The vampires wanted to grow their ranks hopefully gaining some powerful assets at the same time. Sakura hid in the trees just on the outskirts of the Village and watched as Lorna directed the first tangent to fly in. Vampires had among other abilities, a freighting scream that could wake the dead. It was like scraping swords against rock and magnified with the intensity of the scream. It shook the foundations of the Village and drew the Sorcerers out. And so the battle began._

_Sakura joined the next tangent swooping in over the Sorcerers. Their powers were great but only if they knew the spell by heart. Sakura dove in and out of power beams thrown their way and eventually landing punches to those casting the spell. The force from her punch would for a moment remove their concentration and allow for Sakura to hit them on the back of the neck immobilizing them. Sakura attacked a somewhat pretty sorceress. Sakura knew that if she didn't bite this very young Sorceress Lorna would be angry yet again. Not that Sakura was in anyway upset when Lorna got angry but everyone would seem disappointed. The Sorceress was coming around and Sakura leaned over her. Sakura pulled the girl into her arms, the girls back to Sakura's chest and she leaned over the girls neck. She could feel her fangs appear of their own accord and finally she bit the neck. The girl mumbled weakly but did not struggle._

"_Hurry up already," shouted a vampire from behind her. Sakura lifted the Sorceress up and dropped her at the base of the tree with the other recruits. Sakura went off to join the battle again, probably to gain another recruit when she heard a yelp. The yelp wasn't like the shouts of battle but of a terrified youth. Sakura followed the shouts and came to a clearing away from the battle. There were many younglings' here and three vampires were harassing the group._

"_What shall we do with these?" asked the first._

"_They can make for good sport till they are old enough," said another laughing. The third started to advance to the first kid who seemed to be trying to defend the others._

"_Get away you beasts from Hell!" he cried out. The others grouped together obviously frightened._

"_Why should I?" said the third as he advanced further still. Sakura took this as her queue and landed between the boy and vampire. The vampire jumped back in surprise but then did a double take, "Come to help us?"_

"_You know the rules," said Sakura putting her hands on her hips. She stared him down eventually he looked away. "You should be ashamed, wait till I tell Lorna."_

"_Don't you dare! We'll leave, We'll leave!" shouted one of the others and they began to fly away as fast as the wind would carry them._

"_If you ever threaten them again, you know what I'll do!" she called after them. Sakura didn't turn around when she spoke to the youngling. "Youngling, it was not right for you to challenge the vampires."_

"_But they would not leave us alone, I had to protect everyone," replied the boy._

"_Very well, but not all vampires are as nice as I am. Some are very dangerous," she said finally turning to look at the small group of younglings' and had to take a step back in shock. The boy who had been trying to defend the group had deep blue eyes and dark blue hair that fell into his eyes. His skin was pale and he wore dark blue robes. "E-Eriol?" The boy blinked once than twice then the shock registered on his face._

"_How- How do you know m-my name?" he asked. Sakura's heart was racing. What was he doing here? Did he not die like everyone else? Tears had formed in her eyes but she did not heed them. Sakura turned and fled leaving the group in stunned silence._

….Sakura shook her thoughts out of her head, soon to be forgotten as she resumed her reading. The text was very old but somehow she understood it. The pamphlet was talking about ancient curses. These curses had many forms and the last line basically stated that no one really knew how to solve them. What a waste of time! Sakura put the pamphlet back and sat back at the table frustrated.

"We can try the Taliesin scrolls," suggested a tired Catrina. They had been at it all day.

"I believe we have already tried that dearest. The only thing I can think of is talking to the elves, but they are so elusive it's hard to find them." Don ran his hand through his dusty blonde locks and took a sip from his mug of mulled wine.

"What did you say?" asked a startled Sakura. Something at the back of her mind prickled at the mention of elves.

"Well there is only so much history here, but elves might know more," replied Don not catching her change in tone. Sakura jumped up from her chair and practically ran to the back of the room, she was back before Catrina or Don could make a move. She held an old book and she flipped it open once setting on the table, both scribes looked at her in confusion. Till she yelled, "Aha!"

"Here it is, 'Ambrosina Valley is uninhabitable because it is so hard to get to. In the late 1020's dwarves and elves banded together to build a united nation since they have always been on opposing forces. The dwarves built an underground community in the valley walls while the elves nurtured and grew huge Dakila Trees with walkways and platforms as well as living quarters built into the wood work. The entire community could hold thousands upon thousands. There was a war dispute between humans and dwarves', the war would eventually be called 'The Great Battle' because it comprised of humans, elves, dwarves, and a multitude of other creatures. The Ambrosina valley lay forgotten. It is said that the elves left a few behind in the hopes that they would return. One of their numbers is rumored to still exist there today.' I know it's a long shot but if we find the Ambrosina Valley then we might find the other elves and the answers we seek." Both Scholars looked at Sakura with apprehension but nodded that it was worth a try.

"When will you leave?" asked Catrina. She looked down when she asked the question as if she was ashamed of what she wanted to really ask.

"I'm going to tell Yue, Naoko, and Thomas first and then we will go. Why do you ask?" Sakura wondered why they were so on board with Sakura's sudden decision. Catrina was going to say something when Don stopped her.

"We want to come with you," he said as calmly as he could. Sakura looked at him in confusion and sat down somewhat stunned. "We know it's a lot to ask of you and we may become a burden. Make us vampires if you have too."

"Why?" asked Sakura, "I would have thought that you of all people would not want this."

"We have talked about this together; we want to join you on your journey. There is nothing left here for us. We have done all we can, and every day is a struggle to survive. In this world, the world of vampires being human is only surviving but we want to live. We do not know how to live as humans anymore. But we know enough about vampires to know how to live and to understand what we are asking." Don was absolutely serious. Sakura considered what they asked of her. It was true that their lives as humans seemed pointless. Maybe they could become useful to Sakura's cause.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura. They both nodded. Sakura agreed to come back in a few hours, she needed to talk to the others about her proposal and then she would have time to turn them. Sakura took turning very seriously. She made a whole ritual out of it these days.

Sakura hurried to her chambers without much interference. She entered the room to find it full as always. Everyone who had been turned by Naoko, Yue, Thomas, and even Sakura felt that they did not belong with the other vampires. They felt more comfortable around those like them. Many greeted her when she entered the room. Sakura inquired for Naoko and some pointed to the room that both Sakura and Naoko shared, not to mention a few of the female vampires who were currently conversing in the main room. Sakura entered the room to find Naoko brushing a young little girl's hair. She was only 6 years old. Sakura smiled at the two. In one of their hunts Naoko had come across the motherless baby and had taken her in as her own. She called the child Lumina for her bright blonde hair and her radiant smile.

"Hi Auntie Sakura!" cried the girl jumping from the bed, her hair coming loose from the pins her mother had been trying to put in. Sakura hugged the sweet child and instructed her go back to the bed. Sakura sat down on the edge as Naoko resumed pinning up Lumina's hair.

"I want to go to Ambrosina Valley," said Sakura without preamble.

"Where is that?" asked Naoko through pins in her mouth.

"Somewhere in the south, it is very tropical. Don and Catrina helped me find the answers. Elves are rumored to live there and they may know more about us then even these vampires," said Sakura.

"It sounds like a plan; I'm ready to leave this place." With her hair finally done, Lumina bounced off of the bed and hurried to find a dress to wear.

"You are not even afraid to leave?"

"Why should I be?" asked Naoko shrugging her shoulders. "I'm tired of the loud and raucous parties, I hate their monthly hunts, and I most certainly hate being the center of attention by just about everyone. I'm sure you hate the attention too."

"I do," said Sakura, truly she was not happy here. "I do wonder what Lila will say though. They seem very head strong about us staying here. We have learned everything we need to know, but will they be terribly angry with us?"

"We won't know till we go," said Naoko as she got up to help Lumina into the dress she had picked out. With that figured out Sakura talked to Yue and Thomas. They agreed to join them on the journey. Everyone would go that wanted to go, they would not leave anyone behind. Sakura went to go back to Don and Catrina while Thomas and Yue discussed times and days of when and where to go first. Sakura mentioned before she left that Trambith was on the way, most of the vampires that they had turned only had one set of clothing and Trambith had more than enough clothing for everyone since it had been abandoned. Sakura did not say why she really wanted to go back to Trambith.

Sakura returned to the Room of Scholars with three glasses and a bottle of Siberian. She made a point every time she turned someone to make it a ritual. She did it this way so that the people she turned knew what they were getting themselves into. Some other scribes had come forward to either become vampires themselves or say good-bye to their friends. Sakura asked them to sit in front of her their backs facing her. They all tilted their heads to the side and pulled their hair back on Sakura's instruction. Sakura started with Don.

"I can give you eternal life, but it is not one of bliss and happiness. We face death from the artifacts dipped in Holy water and burns from the sun. We drink of others and can die from all that is sacred. We are vampires. Do you accept these conditions and understand the reasons for why you have asked for this?"

"I do," said Don. Sakura leaned in so her mouth was near Don's neck. He shivered as she brushed his neck with a bit of Siberian over the spot she was going to bite and as quick and as painless as she could, she bit him. With her fangs still present she approached Catrina and repeated the ritual and to the three who wanted this transition too. All looked a little dazed. Sakura moved to kneel in front of them and poured a glass of Siberian in the three glasses.

"Drink this; it is your life sustenance. In time you will learn which your favorite vintage is and what quenches your thirst best. For now this will keep. Welcome to the Fold." They all drank form the glasses sharing the glasses amongst them; both Don and Catrina looked at one another and smiled at one another. They were vampires and Sakura could sense in them the same difference she sensed in her friends. Don had grey eyes and dark brown hair. Catrina had black hair and light green eyes with a gold tint. Every one of their outfits had darkened in color.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked around at the other scribes who had waited and still wanted to say good-bye. Many were very good friends of Don and Catrina, it would be hard for them to say good-bye. Sakura however had tried to learn everyone's names but like Don had said so many years ago they had come and gone too quickly.

"Yes," she said standing up, the new vampires joining her.

"We have come up with a name for your group of vampires," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"We have determined that you are different than that of the ones here even from Lila and her brothers and sisters. We have decided to call you the Second Covenant, the next generation."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here's your preview for Chapter 10!

_By day He worked hard for his masters, at night he was taken over by dreams. In his dreams he dreamt of places and people he had never seen but somehow were very familiar to him. A house hundreds of years old, a strange winged lion talking to him about things he did not remember, magic he could not have thought possible, and friends he never remembered having. These friends comprised most of his memories. They were happy wonderful memories, he often wondered in his waking hours if they were true. But of course they were not. Tonight however he dreamt of a beautiful wedding, more gorgeous than even that of his step-mothers. The bride was stunning even if her face was unclear in his dream. But he knew she was beautiful. The groom was smiling, an apparent phenomenon, he never smiled so much in his entire life. The bridesmaids were just as beautiful in light pink dresses and currently the boy stood by the other grooms men. He was always in this dream as if he had been there, rather than watching from afar. He often wondered since it felt so familiar to him if it might have been a foretelling of the future but something at the back of his mind told him otherwise._


	10. 1,988 years ago: Part II

**AN: Not as long as the last chapter but I am improving! I will try to make the other chapters longer, I promise! You will notice that from here out some chapters will be dedicated more or less to another character besides Yue, Naoko, and Sakura. These are going to be side stories. A lot of them will start after Chapter 16 (Yes I have planned and written that far :) )**

**Thanks for reading my insane ramblings!**

**

* * *

**

1,988 years earlier Continued…

* * *

By day He worked hard for his masters, at night he was taken over by dreams. In his dreams he dreamt of places and people he had never seen but somehow were very familiar to him. A house hundreds of years old, a strange winged lion talking to him about things he did not remember, magic he could not have thought possible, and friends he never remembered having. These friends comprised most of his memories. They were happy wonderful memories, he often wondered in his waking hours if they were true. But of course they were not. Tonight however he dreamt of a beautiful wedding, more gorgeous than even that of his step-mothers. The bride was stunning even if her face was unclear in his dream. But he knew she was beautiful. The groom was smiling, an apparent phenomenon, he never smiled so much in his entire life. The bridesmaids were just as beautiful in light pink dresses and currently the boy stood by the other grooms men. He was always in this dream as if he had been there, rather than watching from afar. He often wondered since it felt so familiar to him if it might have been a foretelling of the future but something at the back of his mind told him otherwise.

Suddenly he woke up dispelling the blissful dream from his mind. He worried that he might never see it again, but then he remembered that it always found a way of finding him again. The boy wondered why he had woken so suddenly, he looked around the room and could not find anything amiss. He stood up from his cot letting the blanket fall away from his body. He moved to the window and pushed the shutters open to look out at the crystal clear night. It was calm, very calm; too calm. The branches of the trees lulled in the winter breeze but it seemed eerie somehow.

"What'sa matter?" asked one of the other boys from behind him. The boy at the window hadn't realized that the moon was so bright and the rays had woken the other boy not to mention the sudden influx of cold night air.

"Go back to sleep Ricardo," said the boy at the window.

"Why Eriol?" he asked getting up to stand beside the boy at the window. "When you get like this, something happens."

"Get like what?" asked Eriol, careful to keep his voice down so as to not wake the others.

"All knowing," Eriol raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What I mean is the look you have on your face like the one you had when you were staring out the window. You know something, maybe not exactly what but you know."

"I think we should leave the shelter of our huts tonight," said Eriol when he thought on Ricardo's words. Ricardo did not object, usually Eriol was right; his predictions had saved him more than once from emanate death. Quietly they roused the other boys and then the girls in the adjoining room. They crept out of the huts thankful that snow had not yet fallen and then to the cover of the trees. They waited patiently, they trusted Eriol. As if on cue there was a terrible screech over the still night air. They had to cover their ears from the terrible sound. Eriol motioned for them to follow him and they quietly crept away from the now ensuing battle between the vampires and their Sorcerer Masters. They had not gone far, just far enough from ear shot when three burly men blocked their path.

"Going somewhere?" One or two of the Girls let out a shriek of freight. The vampires spread out and caused the group to step away from their advancements. The vampires eventually cornered them against a rock face. Eriol stood out in front of the rest and tried his hardest to remember any spell he could think of but none came to mind.

"What shall we do with these?" asked the one on the right.

"They can make for good sport till they are old enough," said the one on the left with a sickening laugh. The middle vampire started to advance towards Eriol who was determined to stand his ground and protect the others. He racked his brain and found what he needed. Somehow he knew the spell even though he could never remember performing it.

"Get away you beasts from Hell!" he cried out and at the same time an invisible shield formed over them. Ricardo was trying to cast a offensive spell but he kept getting the incantation wrong, so nothing happened.

"Why should I?" said the Vampire as he advanced further still. Suddenly a pretty female vampire landed in the space that remained between Eriol and the vampire. She faced the male vampire so Eriol could not see her expression. The male vampire however seemed shocked at first then his mouth turned into a sickening smirk, "Come to help us?"

"You know the rules," said the women putting her hands on her hips. The other vampire stared hard at her but eventually he looked away as if she held authority over them and they knew it. "You should be ashamed, wait till I tell Lorna."

"Don't you dare! We'll leave, we'll leave!" shouted one of the others. Lorna must have been a terribly frightening vampire. The vampires flew away as fast as the wind would carry them and were soon out of sight.

"If you ever threaten them again, you know what I'll do!" she called after them before they had disappeared or had gotten out of ear shot. She did not turn around when she spoke to the Eriol. "Youngling, it was not right for you to challenge the vampires."

"But they would not leave us alone, I had to protect everyone," replied Eriol. He felt as if he could trust her; she didn't seem to want to harm them, so he dropped the shield spell.

"Very well, but not all vampires are as nice as I am. Some are very dangerous," she said finally turning to look at them. She took a look at Eriol and if her face could have paled more than its creamy complexion allowed it, it would have. "E-Eriol?" Eriol didn't know what to say, what could he say? This vampire knew his name as if she had seen him before. As if she had known him from somewhere.

"How- How do you know m-my name?" he asked of her. But she gave no answer as she turned and fled but not before Eriol caught the sudden stream of tears. Though he had only seen her face for a brief moment he knew the memory of her would be forever imprinted in his mind. He would remember her beautiful long brown hair trailing down her back like a chocolate waterfall and her face portraying so much innocence only thought to exist if she were human. He would also remember her eyes. Her eyes of sea green that were haunted by pains of an unknown and had a depth to great to fathom. The other apprentices constantly asked of him how she knew him, but he could give no answers. Eriol sensed it was time to head back, he hoped everyone would be alright.

His hopes died however when they came upon their village. Smoke rose high into the air from some of the huts and what was left of the Sorcerers gathered in the center of the town to access the damage. When they saw Eriol leading the group, they cried out in joy. They had thought that the apprentices had been taken too.

Eriol learned that several of his friends had been taken, including his master Reena. He would miss her dearly. Eriol set about helping the masters to calm the flames to save what was left of the village as he mulled over the nights events. He wondered if he would be able to find out why the vampire knew him, or why he had dreams of the past or future. Somehow, though he was not entirely sure how, he felt as if the vampire was the girl getting married in his dream.

**

* * *

**

XXXXX 3-5 months later (now time is in sync with Sakura) XXXXX

* * *

Sakura moved about their room gathering items to lay out on the bed which were than gathered up by the other female vampires who were working together to pack packs with brushes, make-up, dresses and other things and possessions that they would need. Sakura was again wearing the black wedding dress as was Naoko wearing her red bridesmaid dress. They wore cloaks over their shoulders even if cool night air had little effect on them. Several of the vampires had given their cloaks to Naoko for Lumina. Lumina though not a vampire would not be able to stand the cold temperatures like the others could. The vampires had built a carriage like contraption for Naoko and Lumina to sit in while other vampires took turns carrying it; at least four vampires would be holding it at any one time. Sakura had her bag packed and went out to the main room where most were ready to go. They had not told Lila and the others, only because preparations had taken a lot of time. They would leave as soon as the vestiges of dusk had set and that time was almost near. Before long everyone was ready. They left the room Thomas had called home for more than 100 years and set off up to the Main Hall. Once there they made their way towards the exit of the fortress.

"Where are you going?" called a vampire as they neared the hallway leading out.

"We are leaving this place to seek answers which we cannot find here," replied one of the Second Covenant.

"What answers?" asked Lila coming up to the group. She looked everyone in the face and her gaze finally landed on Sakura. "Why did you not tell us about her plans?"

"Sorry about not warning you sooner—," Sakura tried to say before she was cut off. Naoko put her hand on Sakura's arm as if in warning.

"What could you possible want other than what we offer?" asked Lila suddenly launching herself at Sakura. Sakura though stunned dodged Lila. Lila's sisters and brothers grabbed a hold of her to prevent her from attacking again. Sakura looked at Lila in shock; she had thought Lila was her friend why would she attack her?

"Look no one said we had to stay," said Naoko trying to calm the situation and who ignored the steely look from Tyson. "We feel that we don't belong so we are leaving to find a new place, a place to live in peace."

"Just think about what you're doing," said Lorna. They were trying to maintain their poker faces but they were quickly disappearing. Everyone in the hall seemed angered. Angry over what? What was so harsh about wanting to leave?

"We do not want to fight, let us leave," said Sakura as calmly as she could. When no one said anything Sakura moved towards the exit.

"You can't," said Thorton appearing out of the shadows. He approached Sakura who felt his powers overwhelming her. This time she concentrated harder than she ever had pushing thoughts of everyone's deception out of her mind. She turned from Thorton and though it felt like she was moving with rocks stuck to her legs, she moved closer and closer to the threshold.

"She's mine Thorton!" Blaze said rushing into the room. He pushed Naoko away from Sakura hard enough for her to fall to the ground and took Sakura into his arms. Both Blaze and Thorton were trying to exhort their powers over Sakura. She was helpless either way. Thomas tried to come to Sakura's aid when he was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Let her go!" But Thomas's words fell on death ears.

"Do you really think you can challenge me?" asked Thorton.

"Of course, I'm just as powerful! You forget my sire was the same as yours," said Blaze silkily. He rubbed a hand up and down Sakura's cheek which was burning with anger. How dare they try to control her!

Thorton dove at Blaze and missed as he sidestepped, still holding Sakura tightly to him. Thorton charged again and got close to grabbing Sakura before Blaze pulled her out of his way. Frustrated Thorton banged the stone floor with his fist where he had fallen before standing up. He used his magic to appear behind Blaze and knocked him down making Blaze's grip falter. It was enough to steal an immobile Sakura from his grasp. The entire time Sakura had been using her anger to focus her energies to break their hold on her. But it was not exactly easy.

Blaze grabbed back at his stolen prize and managed to take a hold of her arm, while Thorton had the other.

"Please stop!" shouted Naoko in desperation. The invisible barrier presumably imposed by either other fighting brothers, had not faltered. Again the calls and cries of most of the vampires fell on death ears.

"She's mine!"

"No she's mine!"

"I am no one's!" shouted Sakura suddenly, causing both men to let go. Sakura took the advantage she broke the spell they had woven and using strange magic's she did not understand she punched Blaze but it sent him flying. Either it was magic or she was stronger than she thought. She turned to Thorton who tried to impose his authority again, but this time it did not work. Sakura had beaten him, his powers no longer worked on her. Sakura advanced at him and he moved forward to challenge her. Punch, thrust, block. She moved fast, quicker than he expected and barely had time to block her quick advancements. He blocked again but when he put his arms down to see where her next attack was coming from, it was his biggest mistake. She swung around and threw a punch to the gut. He clasped in pain, he had miscalculated her strength by a large decimal.

"You cannot hold me forever," she said looking down at him, "I am not your toy nor am I pawn in your scheme to rule the land." She turned and walked away from him, the barrier had fallen and she joined the Second Covenant. She moved towards the threshold when she heard cheering. Sakura turned around and saw Blaze not coming for her but attacking Thorton. The other vampires had forgotten it seems about the Second Covenant's departure, and were goading on the fight between Blaze and Thorton while their brothers and sisters were trying to break them apart. The Second Covenant started moving past Sakura as she was caught on the threshold. She knew that the moment they left the Fortress, they would never be welcomed back. Sakura had thought these people were her friends, but she had been wrong, so very wrong. She wondered if the two Covenants would ever be able to exist in peace. Sakura caught Lila's attention and the look she gave back was not pleasant, not very pleasant at all. Naoko came up and took Sakura's arm leading her away. They did not look back.

"They were using us, Sakura," said Naoko. "I was impressed how you faught though, it were really something, you know that?" Sakura felt used and battered all at the same time. Sakura's thoughts however drifted back to Lila who she had thought was her friend, "Do not beat your-self up for this. Lila has been acting kind to you but her heart is black. She only wanted to befriend you to prevent her brothers from destroying their 'family.' Do not think of them anymore." They came out into the night air which was not too cold. The carriage was not anything out of the ordinary except instead of wheels it had polls for the vampires to left it by. The carriage could sit comfortably four people. Naoko let Lumina in first and settled her in a heap of cloaks and blankets even though she protested that she was not that cold. Naoko then pushed Sakura in to the carriage even though she protested about too much weight. Naoko climbed in after and the door was closed behind them.

"Come now Sakura, you know just as I do that vampires can carry large amounts of weight without it feeling like anything. We'll be fine, besides you need to be here with us, you look very emotionally strained." The carriage began to move, the vampires were lifting it up into the air. And so their Journey began. Lumina said she was hungry and Naoko fished out some bread and precooked meat from the basket on the floor. Sakura watched as the landscape fell away, she wondered where their journey would take them. She knew that their journey would eventually land them in Ambrosina Valley but she was very interested in seeing Trambith again. She had overheard Thomas saying once that she might be able to deal with everyone's death if she saw their graves. She had not been there when Naoko and Yue had buried every one, she had only buried Syaoran. Maybe it would do her some good to remember all that was. Maybe she might actually be able to move on.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...

**AN: Not entirely my favorite Chapter but I am excited about what happens next.**

**Here's a Preview!**

_The days wore on, day by day, night after night. They flew southeast towards Trambith and they were lucky since it was the dry season. The weather did not stall their progress as it had before on their way north. Unfortunately unlike last time, the Second Covenant was not made up of just three vampires, there was at least 40 vampires give or take a few. Finding caves to sleep in was proving difficult. Sometimes they had to hide in barns or stables. Other times they flew even during the day. For a vampire that is extremely dangerous but that is where the vampire sorcerers come in handy. They came up with a way of creating huge blankets of clouds that were as black as night. It would allow them to continue to fly. They had to resort to the blackened clouds when they could not find cover during the night._


	11. 1,988 years ago: Part III

**AN: This chapter was a little harder to write. Hope you enjoy it! Also just so you know, Trambith is more or less southeast of the vampire fortress. And the Ambrosina valley is south west of Trambith and in very tropical climates. Their journey will take several months and this chapter is more or less several weeks into the journey towards Trambith.**

**Thanks James Birdsong for your constant reviews! They always make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**1,988 years earlier Continued…**

**XXXXX**

The days wore on, day by day, night after night. They flew southeast towards Trambith and they were lucky since it was the dry season. The weather did not stall their progress as it had before on their way north. Unfortunately unlike last time, the Second Covenant was not made up of just three vampires, there was at least 40 vampires give or take a few. Finding caves to sleep in was proving difficult. Sometimes they had to hide in barns or stables. Other times they flew even during the day. For a vampire that is extremely dangerous but that is where the vampire sorcerers come in handy. They came up with a way of creating huge blankets of clouds that were as black as night. It would allow them to continue to fly. They had to resort to the blackened clouds when they could not find cover during the night. One particular day they had been using the clouds all day. The scouts ahead found a reasonably large cave that they could hold out for a couple of nights. The sorcerers had to work hard for the last couple of days and could use with many hours of rest. The Second Covenant landed outside the cave and they headed inside. The cave was even large enough for the carriage.

When the carriage was nestled and stationary, Naoko opened the carriage door and peeked inside. Sakura was awake and smiled at her, but Lumina was fast asleep. Ever since they had left the Fortress Naoko and Sakura had taken turns staying with Lumina. Sakura quietly stepped out of the carriage and tried to close the door as quietly as she could. With night falling fast, there were a couple of vampires waiting just inside out of range of the sun's rays. They would go hunting for the rest. Everyone took turns hunting, even Sakura. Sometimes they would bring back a recruit, as well as some farm animals to share. For some vampires only a mouthful was enough, just like a hiker after a long day of hiking, a mouthful of water can be the greatest refresher.

Sakura could not explain why she felt so tired when she did not even fly. She excused herself from Naoko's presence and tried to find a decent place to lie down. Once she found her spot, she took her cloak and laid it over the sandy floor of the cave. She was having a hard time trying to sleep when she felt an arm envelop her and a warm layer over her body. She leaned into Thomas's embrace and did not say anything. Her head rested against his chest and for a while she listened to his heart beat. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

**XXXXX**

Night had passed calmly, and still there were a couple hours left. Yue sat at the entrance of the cave listening to the night air. The hunters had come back and he had had his fill. He had remained however at the entrance since then. Soft footfalls on the ground let Yue know that someone was approaching. He glanced to the side as Naoko sat down next to him.

"I'm guessing you're not tired," he said.

"Not really," she replied. She looked at him with a questioning stare, one gone unnoticed by Yue. "Is anything troubling you?"

"Why? You are not reading my thoughts are you?" he asked defensively. Naoko shook her head.

"I couldn't help but hear. Your thoughts are shouting. I wanted to talk to you so you can release the pressure. Your thoughts are giving me a migraine," she said while rubbing her temples.

"I don't know where to begin," he said at first. He looked at Naoko and she glared at him, so he continued. "I guess…. Well, one of my issues is I do not trust Thomas."

"I thought we talked about this year's ago?"

"Yeah maybe, but I just do not trust him. Something tells me to not to. Maybe it is because he is so much like us, or maybe it is because he has taken Sakura's attention."

"Do you want to hear my opinion?"

"Please," he said gesturing for her to continue.

"First, what did Toya say to you?"

"Excuse me?" She gave him that look again, "What did he say when?"

"Before Sakura got married to Syaoran."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"What about what he said about Sakura?" she asked as if hinting at something.

"Well he said that if anything ever happened to him that I should be there for her. He also said things like no one is ever good enough for her," said Yue.

"I think I am seeing the light," said Naoko, "You loved Toya, well frankly everyone knew about it but you." At this Yue blushed, "Anyways, feeling so close to Sakura you looked to yourself as her second brother. So when we turned you took on some of Toya's more charming characteristics."

"How so?"

"Is it not obvious?" Yue was still blushing but he gave her a blank stare.

"Toya had a knack for an absurd over protectiveness of his sister. You are compensating for the loss of Toya by being more like him than you may realize."

"So am I jealous?"

"In a way it appears to be just that. You are jealous because someone is touching _your_ 'sister' if you get my meaning. And to explain why you haven't acted as irrationally as Toya was known to do, is because you probably felt that it would be indecent even though you are not biologically related to Sakura."

"Since when did you become a shrink?" Naoko only giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Me headache is going away but I think there are some other issues you would like to talk about." Yue nodded and again started speaking.

"I am also worried about Sakura's mental health." Naoko stayed silent. "Remember the first couple of months after Syaoran's death? She was closed off from us. She wouldn't speak, barely drank, it took a lot of effort to get her to come to terms with our situation. She eventually started speaking to us."

"I remember well, why do you bring this up?"

"Back in January she went on a hunt with Lorna and many others. Sakura was normal or as normal as we can get, when she left. When she came back it was as if time had gone backward. She was aloof and distant from us."

"I must have missed this," said Naoko with a thoughtful expression, "Please go on."

"Even Thomas noticed how she stayed away from us. He said that she often hid in the Room of Scholars when he followed her or when she allowed him too."

"You know, ever since we left Trambith she was always very quiet about what we left there. I think she truly has not let go of the pain of losing them…" Naoko's voice trailed as if she was dealing with her own memories. She regained her composure as much as she could before she continued, "We all have not let go." But she couldn't hold in her own emotions, she might have even been feeling some of Yue's thoughts. Naoko wrapped her arms around Yue who held her close as she let herself cry. Yue had not even realized that he himself was also crying. He too missed everyone more than he may have realized, just as Naoko said. After a time they retreated into the caves when the dawn began to present itself.

**XXXXX**

Dawn spread over the top of the trees in the Ambrosina valley. The temperature was cool, but it would rise with the sun. The wild life was just beginning to stir. Many ancient creatures existed here. No one knew that they existed here. They lived in harmony. A young lemur with floppy ears stretched his tiny arms and yawned almost cracking his jaw in the process. His mouth was dry and so he groggily slinked out of his family's den and looked into one of the drooping leaves which caught rain and morning dew. But the leaf was empty. He would have to go elsewhere. Yawning again he moved down the tree and on to the walk way. It had been here as long as he had been. The walkway was one of very many. They formed an intricate matrix of homes and walkways and places for businesses to prosper. It was built many years ago even before this particular lemur's time. He knew none of the ancient history or why the pathways existed. He did not know who built these places. And he really could not have cared even if he did know. All that mattered to him was finding something to eat and drink. Then he would spend time with his friends swinging through the trees and probably enjoying an early afternoon nap.

As the lemur made his way towards a water fall on the valley edge, he stopped moving. Before him was a very strange creature he had never seen before. It was ten times bigger than he was and stood upright on two legs instead of on fours like he did. He had never seen such a creature before. The lemurs gaze was drawn to the face of the creature who stared back at him. They were locked in this trance for a time before a cracking of a twig scared the lemur who swung away. The tall creature's eyes looked down in sadness. She was lonely.

What the lemur had seen was different than what she believed. The creature was suffering physically and mentally. In her own mind everything was perfect. And she was waiting, patiently. She had eyes of soft red and long light brown hair. She wore a simple gown that did not oppress her in the high humidity of this place, it had straps of gold chain attached to white cloth around her chest and the rest flowed down to her ankles in an imperial design. The dress had no patterns on it, only a simple white, but the creature had other dresses in similar fashion decorated in intricate patterns. She brushed hair out of her eyes and back behind her ear revealing her pointed Elvin ears. Her skin was smooth but as light as ivory. The Elvin woman gathered water in her pitcher before returning to the caves. She stayed in the caves because it was cool. She walked down the halls and greeted her friends as she headed to her room. Outside was an intricate lattice work of walkways and homes amongst the trees, inside the valley walls existed well-built and finely crafted matrix of hallways and homes. It was here the Elf presided.

The Elvin woman entered her room where she shared with the one she loved. She checked the bowl of fruit and nuts to make sure there was plenty for the both of them. She set down the pitcher and walked to the bed to check on her loved one. He slept soundly and she went about making herself presentable so he would be happy. She lived to make him happy. When they were not spending time together would pass the days weaving baskets or making rugs. When they were together they would spend hours in each other's arms, simple content to spend their time that way.

The Elvin woman poured herself a bowl of water to wash up and then a cup to drink from. She ate fruit and nuts before she fixed her hair and then dressed in a purple dress. She checked her reflection and noticed the wooden carving on her dresser. She had seen it every day and still remembered the day she had received it.

"_My dearest, I give this to you as a token of my everlasting love," he said, his voice as sweet as honey. There were no words to express how she felt. She was warm and her skin tingled when he touched her. She looked up into those golden-brown pools that seemed ageless. His sweet smile captured her and she was drawn in her soft pink lips quivering in anticipation of the kiss that would surely come. And come it did. It was wonderful as she had always imagined it. They broke apart even if they wanted to go farther; the traditions of their people prevented both from continuing. Instead they watched the sun set as they looked out over the valley below. The then Elvin girl looked down again at the wooden figurine of both of them intertwined in a lover's stance, he holding her intimately, she submitting her face showing utter pleasure and both wrapped in a blanket that left little to the imagination. To anyone else it would have seemed inappropriate, but to her it was special. She loved him and he loved her. Someday they would share in that love and bring children into the world and bring happiness to their torn families. The Elvin boy took her hand in his and brought her close again. He leaned closer so his mouth was next to her ear. She shivered in excitement and her skin prickled with his hot breath against it. "I'll always love you, my dearest Kaho."_

She turned to look at him and smiled. Everything was perfect, just as she had always imagined it would be. But this was Kaho's world, a world her mind had created to help her deal with the pain of her past. She did not spend time basket weaving or making rugs or even in his arms. She spent time staring endlessly into space except when she needed food or water. Her people had long since abandoned the valley and the only person here was her. Kaho mumbled incoherently to herself. Sometimes she would say things out loud as if she were speaking to someone. Her beautiful hair was matted and unkempt. Her eyes dulled by pain and loneliness. Her once white dress was now brown from years of use. The reality was so very different from what her mind believed.

**XXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: Thanks for reading my insane ramblings! Don't forget to review.**

**Just so you have a heads up the fall semester at my school is starting soon, I may not be able to update as often as I have been, so please bare with me!**

**A look into the next chapter:**

_Somewhere in the South a wife was struggling to give birth to her 5__th__ child. Four daughters previous and hopefully she would be able to give her husband a son. Her name was Eri and she was a stunning women. She had eyes of amber and hair as black as night. Her skin a soft brown from her days spent in the sun. When she was younger and being courted by every man alive it was her future husband who circumvented the cycle and went straight to her father. It was his boldness that she loved about Li Zhu. Eri married him soon after much to the dismay of the men of the court. As her duty of a good wife she hoped to give him a healthy son._


	12. 1,988 years ago: Part IV

**AN: Sorry for the late update, classes started recently and I had to move into my new dorm room. Here is my favorite chapter since Sakura turned into a vampire.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**

* * *

**1,988 years earlier Continued…

* * *

Tonight was a special night for Sakura. It was her anniversary again. The same anniversary of when she first met, and kissed Syaoran. The group of vampires had been flying only for an hour when she swooped unexpectedly down into the flower field below to gather all manner of colors and plants. They called after her but she ignored them. She flew onward and the group followed. She again swooped down to pick cherry blossoms to add to her large bouquet. The group followed in silence as they knew they were getting closer to Trambith. Sakura slowly descended a third time to a broken down cabin with a grave next to it. A sword acted as a tome stone at the head of a mound of earth and rocks. The group landed a distant away to give her privacy. Only Naoko and Yue came forward. They both had a bouquet of white roses, one rose for each of their friends. Sakura was trembling. She was scared to approach the grave of her beloved. But she had to do it. Slowly she stepped forward step by step. She knelt and laid the flowers across the mound and placed a rock on the stems so that they would not fly away easily with the wind.

Naoko and Yue would wait for their turn. They wondered why Sakura would bury Syaoran here; they did not know about the significance since Sakura had never told them. They thought that Sakura would just sit there forever until she began to speak.

"It has been so long," she said her voice trembling, "So long, my beloved. I… I have missed you… so very much," tears began to fall and her body shook. "I have tried to move on… Like you said I should if the time… ev… ever came. I have tried Syaoran, but it is so hard. Thomas is kind to me… like you were… when we met. I want to move on Syaoran, but I can never forget you, you will always be in my heart." She was silent for a time trying to collect herself before she continued. "I can never forget all the happy moments… they were so wonderful. Remember when we first met? Black Hawk would not let you near him, and I was crazy enough to approach him." Sakura giggled at the memory. "And then he charged off when we had decided to ride him, remember? And we came here… It was late at night and we would not have enough light to see by so we stayed here. You told me that you would take full responsibility for our adventure… Everyone knows that it is 'highly improper.'" Again she giggled as if reliving a memory despite the constant stream of tears, "Toya nearly pummeled you. And like we promised with a kiss that I would not let you take the fall alone… So I took responsibility for it too. Your mother was not happy, I remember well. She was so angry with you, only a few chosen words and you went as white as a linen sheet." I small smile played across Sakura's lips, "Right there and then my brother and your mother struck a deal to make us marry. I guess we kind of saw that coming. We were not upset… On the contrary we were happy to marry! Yelen said that because nothing 'truly' happened we did not have to get married right away. She said that we could get married in the future when we were old enough. Toya was all for the right-here-and-now solution remember? He was so angry with you… I do not think he ever forgave you." Sakura burst into giggles before she composed herself and continued, "I remember the first time I told you that I love you. It was in that beautiful clearing that overlooks Trambith. You 'truly' proposed to me that night… I was so elated… Of course I said yes! Oh Syaoran, I miss you terribly!" Sakura burst into new sobs and did not bother to wipe away the tears. Eventually she spoke again, her voice was full of trembles but it grew stronger as she went on, "Syaoran I… I do not blame you for not being able to protect me. You were just as helpless as I was; I want you to know this... I do not blame you. I love you. Someday Syaoran I will find you, and someday I will find a way to become human again."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

More tears were to be shed in the next couple of days as the vampires came to Trambith. Naoko, Yue, and Sakura went off to mourn leaving the others to scrounge for food, and or clothing. Thomas let everyone know which buildings were off limits, the one's that belonged to the friends of their sires. Everyone pretty much went off on their own, Lumina staying in the care of one of the sorcerers. Thomas wondered down the main street through Trambith followed closely by a female vampire known as Reena.

"This place must have been beautiful when it was alive," she remarked. Thomas only nodded. She was probably right. Unlike vampires who were untouched by time, the city was not. It fell into ruin as the years went by. It would be many years more before the buildings began to crumble, but plants had taken to growing where usually they are not permitted. Vines grew up the buildings and the cobbled streets were covered in weeds and grass. The windows of the buildings were dusty from neglect and many a food products left behind had gone rotten long ago. Some animals had taken to the city as a new home, and occasionally came out of their hiding places. Eventually Thomas and Reena came to a large inn, Thomas looked down at the piece of paper of places not to enter and this was not one of them. "It's called the Hill Copper Inn."

Thomas looked over at Reena as she picked up the fallen sign brushing dust off of it. Thomas entered through the main entrance and into the foray. Reena followed and gasped. The place was huge. The foray had enough room in it to showcase the balconies of the upper floors and with several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were groups of plush leather chairs of four or more on the ground floor and the marble walkways divided them. The main walkway lead to the vacant front desk with a split staircase behind it. Intreged by the extravagance of this place, Reena and Thomas began exploring further into the inn. The first room was a bar and a dining room, both separated by a half wall. The tables and bar were made up of mahogany and the rich color was accented by the gold plated candle holders. Reena was enthralled with the beauty here and was disappointed when Thomas said they should look further into the inn. They looked in other rooms, rooms meant to stay in, and finally to offices. Thomas was intrigued for some reason and Reena got bored easily. Thomas was still looking through the offices so Reena decided to look around by herself. She headed out and went off randomly; near the back of the inn were more rooms that screamed of wealth. Deluxe suites, elegant parlors, and finally a chapel. Reena stayed on the threshold, she dared not go in. She looked over the place and suddenly dread filled her. The chapel was beautiful, red carpets (albeit faded), red wood pews, and many decorations. These are what worried Reena, the decorations were white. The flowers long since dead, but the fabric along the aisle and over the alter was white. A wedding had happened here, it was the only explaination. She had heard stories that Sakura had become a vampire on her wedding day. She had also heard that she had gotten married in the very same inn where she worked. It was too coincidental. Reena turned to walk away and was halfway down the hall when she came upon another room with open doors. It was a ball room.

Despite her urge to run back to Thomas, Reena entered the room. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of the inn. Multiple Chandeliers, many table tops covered in cream colored cloth with fine china and burnt out candles. The windows were broken in near the dance floor. In the far corner near the dance floor were abandoned instruments and some of the tables were over turned as if in a struggle. Reena came to the dance floor surveying the scene. Shock registered on her face when she saw the broken vases, glasses and stains on the floor. Reena fell to her knees and she wept. She knew where she was. She knew the story that she had wriggled out of Naoko. Reena had found the place where it had happened. The very spot where Sakura had lost everything. Thomas eventually found her and told her that they should leave. He led her towards the exit his arm around her shoulders in comfort. Before exiting the room she felt a chill up her spine. It was not due to cold but it was the touch of magic. She turned around instantly to look back into the room.

"Come Reena, there is nothing for us here," said Thomas again urging her away. She followed his lead but looked over her shoulder one more time before the room disappeared from sight. She knew what she had felt and a small smile crept across her lips. Something else was going on, something no one else could see. She thought of telling Thomas but then thought against it. The last time she had spoken what was on her mind, got her into a heap of trouble. On further thought she was sure that now was not the time to dawdle on the possibilities of what the magic meant. Maybe someday everyone would be ready to hear what she had to say, but that day was not today. They were not ready; it would be too much to comprehend. Sometime in the future they would be able to listen, they would be able to understand, and they would have hope again. That settled Reena let Thomas lead her out of the Hill Copper Inn and onwards towards shops and houses to find extra clothing and supplies.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Sakura walked down the now empty lane. She walked past shops that she had once visited, food stalls she had once bought from, and even the stables where she had taken care of Black Hawk at one time. Sakura made her way deep into the city and came to the place that was all too familiar. It had not changed much in the last 12 years except for over grown hedges and garden. Sakura made her way through the over grown front yard and then through the rusty front door. The inside of the house had not changed. It was just as she remembered it, except for a constant smell of dust. Sakura worked her way around the house pulling the heavy curtains over all the windows since she could feel the oppression of Dawn. Sakura locked the doors to the house, not that she felt any threat it was more out of habit. Sakura set about cleaning the house despite feeling tired. She felt that she had to. When she was done it was nearly mid-day and the house smelt less dusty. Finally Sakura headed to her room and collapsed onto her bed, the sheets smelt old and musty but she didn't care anymore. Sleep took a hold of her and she did not wake up for a long time. She was emotionally and physically drained. And for the first time in years she slept a dreamless sleep.

When Sakura woke, she felt refreshed even if she had not taken a bath yet. Shedding the pain that she had held onto for so long did wonders for her body. Sakura washed her hair and body and let her hair air dry while she sorted through her cloths that were not moth eaten or worn by time. Sakura finally settled on a couple of outfits that were dark colored but with lighter pieces involved. She wanted to wear the pretty pink dresses but she figured between battles and flying at night they would be a dead give away to hunters. Sakura chose five outfits; two were dresses and the other three were different riding habits (they gave her flexibility and versatility). The best part though was the colors and pieces could be mixed and matched to create multiple outfits. Sakura spent the rest of her time in the house washing the cloths to get the musty smell out of them. When they were done drying she packed them away in a large bag. Sakura figured that when she had fallen asleep she had slept for a day or more, so she waited patiently for dusk, and when it had come she finally said good bye to the home she had known for so long. Dressed in a light blue chemise top with bell sleeves, topped with a black dress overlay, navy blue cincher, and her favorite dark brown boots, Sakura headed out into the front yard and out of the gate into the street. She headed to Trambith's capital building where everyone had agreed to meet her step lighter than before.

The capital building was an imposing structure and the head piece of the entire town. It looked over everything and made Sakura think of it more of a castle then a building. When Trambith had been alive the building had been were all the governmental affairs took place. The council would meet once a week to make decisions on documents and to hear the concerns of the local citizens. Sakura entered into the entrance hall and came face to face with the rest of the vampire group. Apparently they had been waiting for her; she was the one who took the longest.

"You seem awfully cheery," stated Naoko when she saw Sakura approaching. Sakura smiled at her friend and gave her a warm hug.

"I have never felt better," she said.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Naoko.

"What?" said Sakura looking around to see what her friend was exclaiming about.

"No you," said Naoko, "I have not seen you this normal since you became a vampire!"

"Coming here was the best thing for us," she replied smiling. "I feel refreshed and I'm ready to move on. It's strange but…"

"Yes?" inquired Naoko.

"I feel as if Syaoran is with me like he is watching over me. Is that strange?"

"No, everyone says that they believe at one time or another that god is with them," said Naoko with a thoughtful look, "If he is watching over you I think he would be proud of you."

"I think so too," she said and left Naoko to go talk to Thomas. She found him mulling over a book he had found presumably from a book shop or in the towns library. He did not notice her approaching presence and nearly scared him silly when she touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a book," he mumbled, he seemed embarrassed. Sakura made a grab for the book before he could get it out of her reach.

"_The Turn of the Screw_? Did you want to get nightmares?" said Sakura after looking at the title.

"Well no but I didn't think it be a horror book either," he said grumpily taking the book back from Sakura who held it at an arms distance. "Are you scared of it or something?"

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am," said Sakura relieved that he took the book, "It involves ghosts and I cannot stand ghosts! It's that books fault that I'm so scared of them you know!"

"Then why did you read it?"

"I didn't but Naoko did! She and my other friends thought it would be SO much fun to read about ghost stories when we were staying in Tomoyo's Uncles old mansion which creaked in the wind and made all kinds of noises. If that doesn't give you a clue than I don't know what will!"

"I got it, calm down!" said Thomas throwing his arms up in defeat. "Forget the book; I'll burn it if it makes you happy."

"No you don't have to do that, just don't get it near me," she said with a shiver. Thomas put the book away and Sakura felt safe enough to sit down on the bench beside him.

"Sakura—"

"Thomas—" And they both laughed and Sakura offered for Thomas to speak first.

"Sakura we have been good friends for a while now… and I know this is weird to say when you have just dealt with so much pain. I wanted to let you know how I feel… about you," he said shakily. Sakura though had always been a little dense; she at least knew were this was going.

"Thomas, your right this is not the best time," said Sakura sadly, Thomas looked deflated. "I know what you want to say and I'm sorry, I am just not there yet. I am trying to let go of the pain of losing Syaoran but it is very difficult and he was amazing to me. I miss being in his arms and hearing his laugh. Moving on is going to be difficult and I understand you want to help me. I am not ready for the kind of relationship that you want. Please don't give up hope on me though."

Thomas smiled slightly and took her hand in his. They shared that moment of understanding. They would remain friends until Sakura was ready. When that day would come she would finally be over losing Syaoran and ready to accept another into her heart. With hopes of the future they gathered their things looking southwest and towards the Ambrosina Valley.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Somewhere in the South a wife was struggling to give birth to her 5th child. Four daughters previous and hopefully she would be able to give her husband a son. Her name was Eri and she was a stunning women. She had eyes of amber and hair as black as night. Her skin a soft brown from her days spent in the sun. When she was younger and being courted by every man alive it was her future husband who circumvented the cycle and went straight to her father. It was his boldness that she loved about Li Zhu. Eri married him soon after much to the dismay of the men of the court. As her duty of a good wife she hoped to give him a healthy son. When she gave birth to her eldest Feimei, she was sure that her husband would be disappointed. He was not however. He was grateful that he did not lose her in child birth since it had been a difficult one. They felt confident that everything would be alright when she was with child two years later. And they were blessed with two more children, twins Fanren and Shiefa. Again Zhu was not angry with her. He said that they were blessed with an easy child birth and they should be grateful in having them. Eri felt disheartened however. She knew her husband was disappointed that again she had failed to give him a son. She hoped that when they tried again she would be able to give him the jewel he so desired. Three years later, she gave into disappointment as she gave birth to yet another girl who they named Fuutie. She loved all her daughters of course but her relationship with her husband was being tested on new levels.

Eri cried out as another stabbing pain took of hold of her. Feimei held her mother's hand as she breathed through the pain. Feimei was now eleven years old. She did her best by coaching her mother through the pain as the other women made preparations for the birth. Three very long hours later Eri gave birth to her fifth child. She called out to the women to let her see her child but they hurried off to clean the baby.

"I am sure it is a healthy child Mama," said Feimei. Eri was on the verge of tears. She didn't think she could handle the look from her husband if she gave him another girl. He had not touched her for near five years after the birth of Fuutie and she had lost hope that Zhu would ever come to her again.

"Mama, can we come in?" Eri nodded as her other three daughters hurried into the room. The maidens helped Eri into a new nightgown and cleaned the bed so she could lie down again in peace. Then they brought in the child.

"What is it?" she asked the maiden, but she simply smiled and handed over the child swaddled in cloth. Eri peaked inside and nearly cried out in joy. She had given birth to a son. He was still fussy and she tried nursing him for the first time and he took to it happily.

"He is all red," said Fuutie as they observed their new brother.

"Yes he is," whispered Eri.

"What will you name him mother?" asked Fanren.

"He fought hard to get into this world, there was a point I did not think he would come out alive. He will fight for everything. Be warned you four, I have a feeling he is going to be very protective of you."

"You make him sound like a wolf Mama," said Shiefa who was running her hand over his tuft of chocolate brown hair.

"Thank you Shiefa, you have just named him," said Eri excitedly. Shiefa blushed; she did not mean to name him that was supposed to be her mother's job.

"But Mama if father found out I named him, he would …"

"Shh now Shiefa, he will not be angry with you or he will have hell to pay from me," said Eri with a mischievous smile. Over the years she had lost some of her inner spark but in one night she gained it all back. Zhu thought he had the better of her but no more, he was going to be in a ride for his life if he came after her daughters.

A knock on the door signaled the appearance of Li Zhu. He strode in and looked at his vibrant wife and he was struck dump. He fell in love with her when he first met her and he felt the ferocity that she gave to other men. He did not want to forego a meeting with her so did the devilish thing and went to her father first than to Eri after he had already struck a marriage deal. That kind of act had won her over. She was strong and for a time she seemed to love him. He had thought that he had lost her love when he became disappointed without an heir. Time and time again she failed to give him what he needed. It was not just the fact that it was expected, but he could lose the trust of his family and his place in the family heritage. She called to him bringing him back to the present.

"Would you like to hold your child?" she asked. Zhu took the child in his arms. It was a strong healthy baby, a very beautiful baby, just like all his daughters had been and still were. He looked at his very tired wife who had a coy smile on her face and then he looked down at the baby.

"What is its name?" he asked. Her smile widened.

"Li Syaoran."

To Be Continued….

AN: I know what a terrible way to keep you hanging, right? I was going to end it at Trambith but then I got the inspiration and I couldn't help myself!


	13. 1,980 years ago: Part I

**AN: Is it just me or does the ending seem a bit rushed? Oh well it's longer than some of my other chapters so I cannot complain! Sorry for the late update, I am trying to write inbetween homework and the combination is rather difficult lol.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**

* * *

**

**1,980 years earlier …**

* * *

Eriol could not get to sleep that night. He tossed and turned but no matter how comfortable he may have been he still could not find sleep. His dreams of late where filled with turmoil and happiness. Two very weird combinations. Frustrated he climbed out of his bed roll and out of his tent. He threw a log on the fire before sitting down in front of it. Eriol thought on his situation and why he was traveling deep into the forest. His masters had told him only a year ago that he had learned everything from them and at such a young age too. They said that maybe by traveling he might be able to find out what was causing his mind to feel like muck. Eriol's mind was racing again so he pulled out a map to check their route to keep him focused. They were not too far from a city called Trambith. It was a large city by the looks of it, and he hoped he might be able to find some sorcerers who could help him with his problems.

Eriol's dreams had been getting more and more elaborate. And he couldn't explain why it was happening. Each time they showed more detail of this incredibly sweet wedding and some times of him performing magic he had never seen. Were these visions of the future? Were they going to happen sometime soon? But he had no answers. Dawn eventually came and his other comrade's woke and helped prepare some breakfast before they packed up and continued their journey.

From their campsite to Trambith was a relatively short distance, they would be there by mid-day. They passed by farms and orchards, and no one on the road. Eriol thought this strange, a big city like Trambith would see lots of traffic, but there were no other travelers on the road. They passed through abandoned villages and abandoned houses. Eriol was quite sure that something was not right. He had heard stories growing up of Trambith being the cultural hub of modern society, so why was the land so quiet?

At mid-day they had made it to the city of Trambith. It was nothing like what he had ever seen, even in the breaths of decay it was a daunting place. Before the gates were many houses and markets and plenty more homes within the walls. The powerful oak doors that had bared people from passage stood open to anyone who dared enter. The carvings on the oak doors were masterpieces and told a story of the city's history. They continued further into the city along the main thoroughfare. The cobble stones were covered in weeds and grass, the buildings covered in vines. At the center of the city was the capital building, here the group agreed to meet back up, and they went off in two's and three's to explore. Eriol went off with two warriors named Xander and Jana.

"What happened to this place?" asked Xander as they chose a path into what was apparently at one time the richer district.

"It is impossible to tell," replied Eriol. They passed house after house until one caught his eye. It was very large almost a mansion compared to the other houses around it. It was very old and anyone could perceive the long line of heritage invested in its roots. Eriol led his horse into the courtyard.

"Are you so sure we should look in there? It looks so old," said Jana. Eriol ignored her and dismounted. They followed him but they were cautious. They walked up the steps and pushed open the heavy front doors. Eriol instantly felt the tingling of magic up his spine. It was a minor spell, a spell to clean? That was an odd spell to use. Why would someone waste time on coming up with a spell for that? They entered into the foray which was just as pristine as it had always been even though the outside of the building suffered from neglect. Eriol felt another prickle along his spine but this time it was at the back of his neck. This place was familiar. Very familiar. He had an idea, and so Eriol walked up the main stairs to the upper levels. Neither Jana nor Xander wanted to go farther, so they headed back outside. Eriol walked through the halls as if he knew the place. He had seen this place in his dreams. This was the future? Could he possibly have found his dreams to be true? Eriol came to a room that seemed all too familiar, it was a practice room. A practice room for magic. Eriol looked around the room; it was a shrine to all that had been. There were paintings on the walls from times past to present, showing the history of magic.

Eriol headed to another room that he knew to be a memoir to the history of magic. When he entered to the room his eyes fell on a painting and he screamed in shock. He fell backward and stayed where he had fallen till Jana shook him from his stooper.

"Eriol! Eriol! Are you ok?" Eriol shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He looked back at the painting that frightened him. The painting was him, the same him in his dreams. His dreams were not of the future but of the past. Some great sorcerers had the ability to be reborn and sometimes could remember their past lives. "Is that you?"

"In a past life, I believe so… yes," said Eriol standing up. "I was scared because I did not expect it." He came closer to the painting and studied it closely. He looked around the room and noticed other past lives. He studied the first in the line-up. His name was Clow Reed. He wore a dark robe of blue with stars, the sun, and the moon. His hair was long, and just as dark blue as Eriol's was now. Eriol turned to the next reincarnation. He looked just as similar but his name was not on the plaque. This irked Eriol for some reason, he could not explain why. The next was Hiiragizawa Eriol. How strange…. Eriol had the same name as his last incarnation. Eriol's attention was then drawn to the stand in the middle of the room.

On the stone slab were a book and two keys. One was a pink circle encompassing a yellow star and wings to either side. The other was a yellow sun with shooting flares. The book was pink with a similar emblem on the front as in the first key. Eriol instantly knew what was in there. He knew that they were waiting for their mistress to come home again. He decided to take it with him so that one day he would be able to return it to the rightful owner. Eriol picked up the yellow key. He was sure that he did not have the power to control it now, maybe one day he would. He put these things in his pack and left the room with Jana and Xander in tow. They stopped at another room before leaving the mansion. It was a library. Eriol looked through the books till he found the title that interested him the most. They were ancient spells that he could use in later years when he was ready. He picked up other spell books as well as several journals from his past lives. Eriol suddenly remembered one other place he wanted to visit. It was on the bottom floor and in the big sun room before the gardens. Here were four statues.

"What are these creatures?" asked Jana with a slightly apprehensive look.

"They are creatures that I created in a past life. This here is Keroberos," said Eriol pointing to the lion with angel wings, "This is Yue," he pointed to a man with long hair, Elvin like ears, and angel wings. "This is Spinnel-Sun," he pointed to the other creature, it was a panther with fairy like wings, "And this is Ruby-Moon," he said pointing to the last. She had fairy like wings and long hair. Keroberos, Ruby-Moon, and Spinnel-Sun were so well crafted in the stone work you could see the individual strands of hair on Ruby-moon, and it looked like there was really hair on Keroberos and Spinnel-Sun. But Yue was a mystery. His statue was not fully formed as if he was not there. Why were they not alive? Why were they incased in stone. Eriol looked down at his journals and hoped that he might find answers hidden somewhere within the contents.

After leaving the mansion and having found the Hill Copper Inn, Eriol finally understood his purpose in life. He did not say much to Jana and Xander, for the complexity would require too much explanation. What he did now however was that his life was going to be different from now on. The turmoil had subsided and he was able to think clearly. He joined the group again and they left Trambith. Eriol suspected that the great city would never come back to life again, so when they came to the outer gate he used magic to carve an inscription on the archway. He had never performed magic like this but his previous incarnation had. The inscription read, "A memoir to what was and to what could have been."

* * *

**XXXXX Elsewhere**

* * *

The morning dawned bright and beautiful but she had been hard at hunting since before the sun rose. She followed her prey with her arrow, the bow held taught. She waited. Everything seemed quiet, the deer had no idea. She took her shot and let out a whoop of victory. She had done it! She swung through the branches and landed next to her kill. She said prayers over the dead animal before she retrieved her arrow. She would clean it later for another day, since it was still in good condition. Making arrows was a lengthy process and she never left an arrow behind unless it was too damaged. The girl pulled back her bright blonde hair before picking up the small animal and heading back the way she had come. She came to her campsite where she took out her hunting knife to start preparations of the meat.

"You did well it appears," said a voice from behind her. The girl turned on her heels to look at the person; she looked into cave where the person presided. She could see him well; she had developed a good night vision early on.

"Yes, it was a clean kill," she replied.

"Your mother will be proud. You have mastered everything I have taught you," he said before he retreated further into the cave. She knew he retreated so that he could sleep. The girl looked back at the task before her and heaved a sigh. It took her a couple of hours to fix the meat, cook it and clean the skin. When she was done she was exhausted. She noticed that her arm braces had blood on them and so she left the campsite to find the river. Here she knelt in the cool water as she took to washing the braces as well as cleaning her arrow and knife. When her braces were done she looked them over inspecting the fine details. There were inscriptions on the outside that meant wisdom and awareness. The inscriptions on the inside said, "Carved for Yanagisawa Lumina daughter of Yanagisawa Naoko."

Lumina sighed again. Of late she felt more and more distant from the people who raised her. Even from her mother. They could only come out at night while she had the freedom to go whenever it pleased her. She could feel the sun on her skin to feel its harsh rays in clear sky's or the soft glow on cloudy days. Lumina could enjoy nature in the daytime and she could enjoy the taste of meat, fruit, and so many things. Lumina stayed in her kneeling position and cried silently. She wanted to be like her mother but at the same time she wanted more in life. She wanted so much more than what her mother could offer.

Eventually she stood up before she got too cold from the river's running water. She cleared her face and gathered her things before she headed back to her campsite. She laid out her bed roll and lay down under the shade. She dozed off to sleep as the heat rose during the day but the shade kept her cool.

That night Lumina headed into the nearby city with the vampire Jason and her mother Naoko. They were going to sell the deer pelt. When they came to the market place it was bustling with life. It was a festival. Naoko was looking at one of the dress stalls while Lumina went off to sell the pelt. She found a decent buyer not too far off.

"Hello little lady," said the shop owner when she entered his rather large store. "This is a fine pelt you have," he said as he inspected it closely.

"I also have these," she said putting a bag of antlers on the table next to the pelt.

"You seem a bit young to be a hunter," he said eyeing her.

"Well if you only have yourselves you have to do what you have to do to survive," she said smiling. The man nodded and gave her a handsome price for the pelt. He added extra coins for the antlers.

"That is a fine bow you have," he said when he noticed it attached to her backpack.

"Thanks," she said unhinging it to show him. "I learned from a master on how to make it and on the right tension of string, and the arrows too."

"How old are you child?"

"Almost 15," she said.

"Almost marrying age," he murmured. He smiled at her and thanked her for showing the bow. He caught up to her as she was about to head back to her mother. "Sorry to bother you child but I was wondering if your mother or father was around?"

"I am going to find my mother now, why do you ask?"

"I would just like to speak to them." He told her that he would be in his store if she wanted to bring her mother around. Lumina found her mother in a large dress store. Her mother had chosen out several that she liked. Most of them were blue.

"Ah there you are my dear! I want you to try on these dresses, there is a sale and you need a prefect dress."

"I perfect dress for what?"

"Child do you know what happens when a girl turns 16?"

"Marriage?" she guessed, she told her mother of the shop owner.

"I think he either wants to marry you himself or he has a son of his he wants you to marry." Lumina wanted to object but her mother insisted that it was a good idea. Lumina tried on several of the dresses but none were the ones that her mother was completely satisfied with.

"But I want to stay with you mother and the others," said Lumina as she admired the way the 5th dress looked on her. "I don't really know if I ever want to marry. I believe that I am happy with my life."

"And I cannot hold on to you forever." Naoko had Lumina try on two others. "If you are happy with your life, than why are you so sad almost all the time?"

"Mother I want to live like you do, I honestly do," said Lumina standing back on the pedestal and avoiding her mother's question.

"Lumina if you avoid the question you are just as guilty as if you had hesitated or lied. That is why I am buying you a wedding dress."

"A wedding dress that is blue?"

"Blue was the traditional color used in weddings, while white came to mean extravagant and sexual purity and for years has been thought as traditional. I want you to wear blue for its actual meaning in a wedding." Lumina nodded and let her mother pay for the dress she had chosen, it was almost pointless to argue with her. Together they went back to the shop where the man had the pelts. Naoko went in to speak to the man alone while Lumina sat on the edge of the porch swinging her legs freely. A rather cute boy, who looked to be several years older than her, came up to the shop. He had pelts over his shoulder and smiled at Lumina as he headed inside. A moment later Naoko called for Lumina to come inside. Lumina stepped through the door and looked from one face to another. The shop owner smiled at her and at the boy who looked a little perplexed.

"Young Lady this is my son Dicen, he is a good hunter himself and we own a decent bit of land to farm. Since I run the shop here in town Dicen spends most of his time tending to the farm about an hour away from the city. Your mother has told me that your life has not always been easy. I assure you that if you agree to a marriage it will be easier," He said smiling. Lumina was suddenly scared, marriage to the old man old enough to be her father? He noticed her startled look and took a guess at what she was thinking, "I am talking about a marriage between you and my son. Your mother has told me that since your family has been uprooted you have not had the time to learn our traditions and customs expected of a wife. Not to worry my eldest daughters live close by and my own wife can help you in anything that is required of you."

"But I am hardly even 15 years old. I thought the marrying age is 16?" she looked between her mother and the shop owner and then at the boy whose soft brown eyes were studying her with interest.

"You can marry before that child. It just means that you will wait to consummate the marriage when you are old enough."

"When will I marry him," she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Tomorrow night if you are ready," he said. Lumina looked to her mother and her mother nodded. She told the shop owner that she needed a moment with her daughter. He nodded and took his son further into the shop and out of ear shot.

"Mother, why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this so you can have a better life. They are not asking for a dowry, they want to have you for who you are."

"But you are getting rid of me!"

"No, I am giving you a life! There is no life the way we live. You have a chance to live freely, to raise children, to live how you should. I want this for you," she said tilting Lumina's head so she looked Naoko in the eye, "I do this because I love you. I can tell you are conflicted. You want to be with us but I cannot turn you, I will not. I know you want more in life, so please marry Dicen."

"I guess," she said sadly. "Do I get to say good-bye to everyone?"

"After your marriage I will bring them to say good-bye," said Naoko hugging her child. Her own heart was breaking but she was trying to be strong for her daughter's sake. Letting go of Lumina would be very hard to do.

So the next night came and the two were married. They had found a priest who clearly had nothing else to do and he was glad to hold the ceremony. He did it outside since the warm weather made his church too stuffy. Instead of rings in this country they gave armbands. Usually the husband was the one who would carve them. Since one did not know the thickness of the arm of the bride it was traditional to tie a leather band with inscriptions till the wooden one or metal one could be made. When the armbands were tied the priest announced them to be husband and wife. They kissed for the first time to seal the deal for now. They would have to wait till her 16th birthday to share their first time in bed; though that was not necessarily the tradition, but not the hard to core rules of marriage. Naoko said good-bye to her daughter and they left Lumina to the safety of her new husband. In the morning the two would head out to the farm where they would live. Lumina watched her mother walk away through the crowds of the surrounding market with Jason in toll. She wondered if her mother would really bring her friends to say good-bye. She figured that would be the last she would ever see of her mother or any of the Second Covenant. She felt grief but at the same time she felt happiness, she had a life to live. She could experience what every teenager needed to experience and she would do it with a kind husband at her side. She looked to her husband and he smiled down at her. Yes she would be happy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap for this chapter! please review and continue to read my insane ramblings!**


	14. 1,980 years ago: Part II

**AN: I forsaw that my week is going to become really hectic and I wanted to update before I would completely forget! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Yay that you get to see more of Kaho! Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**

* * *

**

1,980 years earlier Continued…

* * *

Sakura had gone out hunting that night. It was cold and pickings were scarce. Though the mountains were in tropical climates the peaks were high and the air was colder the farther you went up. The land below was not at such an elevation and did not feel the cold the peaks endured day after day. Sakura could not find much food where she stayed currently so she had to go hunting. She hated to leave the Ambrosina Valley, but it was necessary. Long ago the vampires agreed to not hunt the animals within the Ambrosina Valley to preserve the animals of old. While she scanned the mountain terrain for possible food Sakura delved on how her life had changed. For four years the vampires had searched the Dorian Mountain range for the Ambrosina Valley. One thing everyone had miscalculated was how large the Dorian Mountains were. They were huge! And Vast! It took them one year just to search a quarter of the Mountain range. Flying through the cold peaks the vampires had learned a crucial lesson; they were not as invulnerable as they thought. Up here in the cold weather, to a normal human one can freeze if not finding shelter quickly, and vampires flight is stunted. They had lost a member to this problem. The poor soul had crashed into a Mountain side, and though vampires can heal quickly he never woke up again.

Sakura could feel the cold getting to her so she lowered her altitude and continued her search. She remembered the first time she had set eyes on the Ambrosina Valley. They had been flying for days when she spotted it. It was like a vast ocean of green below them. They landed on the treetops surveying the landscape. It literally was like an ocean of green trees as the valley stretched on and on till you could barely discern the tips of the peaks of the mountains on the other side. The sight was breath taking. There were no words to describe the beauty of it all. They claimed that this had to be the place they were looking for and decided to investigate further into the landscape. When they filtered down through the trees they came to the matrix of pathways and platforms that went down many levels to the roots of the trees. Sakura knew they were in the right place. These pathways did not form on their own; someone made them this way. Someone like the Elves. It took the vampires most of the night to find the entrances to the caves that existed for miles along the valley edges.

They stayed in the caves and explored for most of the day and even into the night following. But it was Sakura who made the huge discovery. Sakura found the deranged elf and only Sakura seemed to think that the elf could come back to herself. Sakura spent most of her days caring for the poor thing hoping that she would come back. Sakura had taking to calling her Hope since she could not get a name out of her.

Suddenly Sakura spotted a Mountain cat slinking along the mountain side. Sakura pulled out her bow and arrow followed it using the arrowhead as her line of sight. She took aim and fired. She watched as the arrow hit its mark and waited. She did not want to be around in its dying moments. When she was sure it was dead she swooped in to gather her prey before heading back to the Ambrosina Valley.

Sakura did not come home till the night following and this time all she brought back with her was cat jerky and a clean pelt. She made her way back to the caves and dropped the pelt off in her room. She would sell it in a market within the next week. Sakura headed down the hall after having divested herself of her tools. She entered the eating hall and greeted the other human children. Ever since they had taken in Lumina other vampires wanted to raise humans too. Some had been orphans for years while others had been found as babies. Sakura walked over to say hello.

"Sakura!" cried an adorable 5-year-old. She had fiery red hair and blue eyes. "Look at what I made!" She held up a very crudely sown mitten.

"Wow, it's so pretty! Are you going to wear it?"

"No, I still have to make the other one!" she squealed. She was a very hyperactive child. She ran back to the table to finish her food. Sakura greeted other of the children. At least five were nearing the age of 15 like Lumina had a month ago. Sakura had learned with sadness that Naoko had given her child up. But they had given home to so many other children that had none before coming here. That was going to be the cycle. Sakura could see it now. They would raise the children then release them when they were old enough. Sakura put down some of her cat jerky for the children to eat before she left them to continue on her way. She also grabbed some fruit before she left their presence. Sakura made her way to the room where Hope stayed.

"Hope?" Sakura called as she knocked on the door. The elf never answered but Sakura knocked out of respect. She came in and left the door open so fresh air could get into the stagnant room. Sakura knelt next to Hope fed her some jerky as well as the fruit. Hope just mumbled in her strange psychosis. "I went hunting last night. I know Elves don't eat meat but you need the meat to regain your strength, you are very weak."

"You are sad," said Hope suddenly. Sakura looked at her, perplexed. The elf had the uncanny knack to tell someone what they were feeling even if she could not talk in a regular coherent conversation. Sakura could remember the first time she had seen Hope do this. It had been a unique experience…

_Sakura practically dragged the elf from her room. She had not left it since Sakura had found her. Sakura believed that it was not good for the elf's health to just sit in the same position and on the same spot for hours. She led the elf through the halls, she had to support Hope for most of the way. They came across a couple and Hope stopped walking looking at the two vampires. They looked back at her in confusion._

"_You," she said pointing to the female, "Are insecure, and you," she continued pointing at the boy, "are impatient and hiding a secret." Both looked at each other then at the elf in astonishment. Apparently Hope had been correct. As Sakura and Hope left the two vampires Sakura looked back to see them deep in discussion, it looked as if they were confessing to each other. Hope saw right through them, even if she wasn't aware of it at the time._

…Hope had done similar proclamations and was always right even if you didn't want to believe it. Sakura considered Hopes words before she spoke up, "I am sad for you, I want you to get better." Hope had a strange look in her eyes, confusion? She had stopped mumbling and she focused on Sakura as if her life depended on it. Unknown to Sakura, when Kaho used her powers of Empathy she came closer to breaking down the walls of her dream world. Kaho's dream world was deteriorating and had been for some time. It was deteriorating faster than ever before. Sakura had been trying to help Hope for almost four years. She was making huge headway.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is Sakura," said Sakura excitedly Kaho was asking a question instead of stating an emotion, "We are in the valley walls of the Ambrosina valley. We vampires have been living here for just over four years now. Some humans live here too. What is your name?"

"Name? My… my… my name? It's Ka… Kaho…. Kaho….," and she was back to mumbling incoherently. Sakura smiled and felt huge amounts of joy. She had worked hard to help her and finally she knew the Elf's proper name. Her name was Kaho. The Elf stopped mumbling again and looked at Sakura focusing on her, she whispered phrases, coherent phrases, before she fell asleep. Sakura watched over Kaho and took the time to carry Kaho's still frail body over to a wash tub. Sakura called for the help of another female vampire and together they undressed and cleaned Kaho's messy body. When she was awake Kaho was very stubborn and would not let anyone near her so while she was asleep Sakura took the advantage to clean her so she did not get sick from her own filth. While the other girl cleaned Kaho's body, Sakura worked on Kaho's hair. It was matted and unkempt. Sakura worked on washing it bit by bit hoping she would not have to shear it off. After hours of rerinsing and three more tubs full of water Kaho's body was completely clean and her hair brushed out. It was very long hair and both Sakura and Eva (the other vampire) agreed that it needed a cut. Sakura held Kaho up while Eva gave her a decent trim. Kaho's hair was now in the middle of her back. They propped Kaho in a low backed chair so they could work on braiding Kaho's hair. When all was said and done, Kaho's hair was braided and wrapped in a bun and she was dressed in an evergreen dress with silver straps instead of sleeves. Kaho was quite lovely, Sakura had to admit. Eva helped Sakura place Kaho in a fresh linen bed before leaving the two alone. Sakura sat in a chair before a roaring fireplace and waited for Kaho to wake up.

When Kaho woke up, she was confused. Her world was different than her dreams. Were they dreams or was this reality? She pinched her skin. No this was definitely reality. She sat up and looked around her. She was in a big room that had the soft glow from the fire in front of her, there was a girl sleeping in a chair before the fireplace. She wore a navy blue chemise top with armbands on the arms giving her sleeves a tiered look and a black vest that wrapped around the sides of her chest and underneath, then wrapped tightly around her mid-drift. She wore a navy blue skirt as well. She had creamy skin and dark brown hair. Kaho moved to get out of the bed when she noticed she was not wearing the white dress she had thought that she was wearing. She felt clean as if she had washed but did not remember doing so. She felt her hair. Someone had fixed it into a braided bun. It was still slightly damp. This girl must have been taking care of her. Kaho stumbled and climbed out of her bed, she was weak and her legs trembled. She made her way over to a chair across from the girl who stirred and woke. She blinked sleepily then smiled when she noticed Kaho looking back at her. Kaho stretched her memory before she spoke.

"You are Sakura?" asked Kaho. Her voice almost croaked, she must not have used it much.

"Yes," replied Sakura, "I am glad to see you are awake."

"You have been taking care of me?"

"Yes, you were pretty sick when I found you."

"Thank you," said Kaho pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them while wrapping her arms around her legs. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Ambrosina Valley." Kaho nodded. She was beginning to remember why she was here. She was remembering her past that she had tried to forget. She had to stop running. "I understand if you are confused. Coming out of a psychosis can be difficult or so Naoko says."

"Psychosis?"

"Yeah if that's what you want to call it. You barely spoke, you barely ate. Sometimes I had to force feed you. It was not pleasant; you would get very angry with me."

"I think I am starting to understand. I have a… curse. My friends said it was a gift of the gods. Empathy; the ability to feel what others are feeling. But I did not know how to control it. I could not feel the difference between my own feelings and what others felt. I expressed others feelings before they could tell me." Kaho began to tear up. "I am sorry; it is just difficult to deal with the past that I have tried to forget."

"Sometimes forgetting the past is not always the greatest idea," said Sakura quietly. She handed Kaho an apple which she readily agreed to. "It is good to talk about the past. It helps us deal with the confliction inside."

"But I am so confused… I don't even know the difference between reality and I guess my imagination?" Kaho sat in thought as she ate her apple. Her powers were not out of control as they had once been. Somehow through the 'psychosis' she had managed to subconsciously learn control. She could feel feelings from Sakura but they were not overwhelming and when she pushed them to the back of her mind she did not feel them at all. Sakura was right; trying to remember what had happened could help her make sense of the past.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," said Kaho after a time. Sakura did not say anything but she pulled her legs up underneath her skirt in a more comfortable position. "I was young, somewhere around 200 year's maybe. When you're an elf you forget when you're born because it does not really matter anymore. I guess it is useful for keeping a timeline, but anyways when I was around 200 years I developed a unique 'gift'. My people said it was good news; I had been blessed by Naomi the Goddess of All-knowing. I could feel what others were feeling. I had no problems with it at first. Life was good. I was hailed as a spiritual leader and when I was around 250 years the priests of our temples looked to me for guidance rather than trusting their own instincts. Normally that is not a good thing but it was working for us. I even found time for love. His name was Engel, and he was very sweet and charming. I think I was swept off my feet by him. He even proposed," she said pointing to the statue on the mantel of the fireplace.

"In our culture it is customary to make something of semblance to give to the other. He made a statue for me and of course I accepted. I was happy, really, really happy. I used my gifts to help dispel quarrels and I even used them to form a relationship with dwarves. Elves and dwarves have not always been on good terms. I was more than happy when I found that the dwarves wanted to further this relationship and build a city together. This very valley is a direct result of our combinations. We lived here in harmony. And Engel and I had time to settle down. We had a child, a beautiful baby boy," Kaho whipped tears from her face before she spoke again; "He was healthy and wonderful. I loved him so much! His name was Hendrick and he had the most beautiful brown eyes, like I do. When he was about 50 years old, my 'gift' turned on me. A dispute in the north between dwarves and humans erupted. They called on me to help resolve the issue but before I could leave my 'gift' had other plans for me. I was talking with one of my friends and I felt her emotions. She was happy; she had given birth to a healthy child. But I felt unbelievable sadness at the same time. I thought it was from her, but it was not. I was feeling from two different sources. I got confused and my friend thought me to be mad. I walked away hoping to find somewhere away from people but their emotions came onto me and clouded my own judgment. My own son tried to help me. But I could not stand the emotional stress; his was the strongest of all though and it grounded me. With his help I hid in this room. Later that very same day my bonded partner Engel came to see me and he had a cold look on his perfect face. He said that I was disgraceful, that I was causing the war now ensuing among the nations. I cried and told him that it was not my fault! How come everything had to be up to me? I could not prevent a war I did not know was happening!" Kaho was silent for a while tears streaming down her face and Sakura dared not to say anything. "He said I was weak and that I had abused my gift so the gods were exacting their revenge on me. Engel convinced our people to leave the valley and he forcibly removed my son from my arms even though Hendrick protested vigorously. They abandoned me!" Kaho rocked back and forth in her chair crying, Sakura got up to hug Kaho and comfort her. "I miss my son; I want to see him again. I want him to be with me again!" Sakura held onto Kaho for sometime as she cried and eventually fell asleep again after Sakura convinced her to lay back down on the bed. Sakura watched over Kaho for the next couple of hours to make sure she would be ok. Sakura went to her own room, washed up and then changed into clean cloths. Sakura fell onto her bed and slept for awhile. She would get up several times to check on Kaho as the next day and night wore on. When Sakura drifted off to sleep again, she vaguely wondered if finding Hendrick and Engel might help Kaho find closure.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading my insane ramblings! Also, I am trying to update faster because I want to finish the story before I completely forget about it amongst all the homework I have been receiving. Chapter 16 will have a little more to say on this issue.**


	15. 1,980 years ago: Part III

**AN: Here's another Chapter! If you want to read Thomas's old version of Dracula look to Chapter 7. Sorry for the late update, I've been supper busy lately. For this semester alone I have at least 3 research papers for each of my main classes and lots of tests in the other one. I've been studying so hard that I haven't had time to write, at least this chapter was written a long time ago though so I didn't have to worry about that. Chapter 17 is the one I'm trying to write now and I've run into some writers block but not so shocking when you consider all the work I'm doing for school.**

**Thanks for being patient with me and please continue to reveiw it gives me strength.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

* * *

**1,980 years earlier Continued…**

* * *

Kaho sat curled up in a plush chair in the eating hall sipping on hot tea. She watched over the children as they played Three-Way Chess. Only three were playing the game while others were watching with rapt attention. Kaho smiled at them. They were sweet children and she enjoyed watching them. Kaho's attention was distracted when she noticed Sakura approaching them. She smiled at her friend and greeted her.

"You look like you are feeling better," said Sakura taking a chair next to Kaho.

"I am," said Kaho, "Being around these wonderful children has helped a great deal." At this some children smiled proudly at Kaho.

"Kaho can I steal you away from the children for a little bit?"

"Sure," Sakura led Kaho to a room off to the side of the eating hall. It was a quaint room with deep red cushioned chairs and mahogany tables. The one table that was occupied was filled with the Second Covenants most important members. Thomas, Yue, Naoko, Don, Catrina, Reena, Dusty, and Kyle.

"You certainly do not look as insane as you used to be," said Dusty instantly when Kaho took a seat. Dusty was the first that Naoko turned and he was very blunt about everything.

"I am not," said Kaho. Many murmured at her statement, while Kaho fixed Dusty with a penetrating stare, "Maybe if you gave me a chance you might find it would be worth your while." Dusty did not seem to be affected by embarrassment but there was briefly a wounded look.

"We came together to learn from Kaho, not judge her," said Naoko. Everyone remained quiet before Yue spoke first.

"We have many questions we were wondering if you could answer them?" he asked of Kaho.

"Yes, I can try."

"The first is how can vampires live so long? We have heard the tale of Dracula but we are not sure if it is truly true," Yue said and did not see the annoyed look on Thomas's face.

"Tell me what you know," said Kaho, "Knowing his story leads directly to the root of most of your questions I believe."

"But we have not asked all of our questions."

"Everything is connected," said Kaho. Thomas repeated his tale for those who did not know it.

"Most of your tale is true," said Kaho, "But let me tell you what is chronicled in the Elvin history."

"But you don't have a book to read off of?" questioned Catrina.

"It's here," said Kaho tapping her forehead. Catrina nodded and Kaho began her tale, "Count Dracula was one of the most violent vampires ever known to history. He was cruel beyond imagination. When he died everyone praised to the sky and to any manner of gods they could think of. He killed many and brought few into his fold. The ones he made to his type were fearsome creatures too. But they were more devious then even Dracula. They had not the brutality that he had but the swave nature that fooled you into believing they were human rather than a fearsome animal. Count Dracula's story goes way back. He was as you said a respected lord. He was at one time a kind boy, he grew up with good principles and he took on the task of running his father's lands when he fell ill. Knowing what he was, you wouldn't have thought that that little boy could do so much. When he was in his late 20's he was searching for a bride, a simple girl is all he wanted. But of course there are things in life that distract us even to the last degree. Count Dracula as he was known then, his father having died five years previous, met a girl that would forever change his life. She was a mage and a very attractive. She was everything a man could want. She had the beauty of a Goddess, the riches of a noble, a voice as sweet as summer rain, and the knowledge of magic of the greatest mages. She herself was charmed by Count Dracula, he was a dashing person to behold and very witty. He perceived himself to be in love and confessed to her, asking for her hand in marriage. She refused, saying that she was betrothed to another. Count Dracula asked of her why she would lead him on as she had if she had no intention of pursing him. Her answer? Because she could." Kaho took a breath and accepted the cup of tea handed to her.

"This lady really didn't care what happened to him did she?" asked Naoko.

"She certainly did not. She was vindictive. Count Dracula asked around later that very same week, he even went to her father, everyone confirmed that she had no prior attachments. Though some historians believe that her attachment lay within her own magic," said Kaho, "Dracula would pursue her further only to be dissuaded again and again. Finally she agreed to marry him but only on the stipulation that he would understand that she would only give birth to three children and not a hoard. The Count accepted. Rather quickly in fact, his fatal mistake. She was known as Countess Sembara. She gave birth to three daughters as she said she would. The Count was elated and pushed his wife to have more. He thought that his daughters were the most beautiful creatures and he had to have more. Sembara became frustrated with Dracula. She had said that she would not give birth to more than three children. She practiced the art of herbs after she found out she was pregnant a fourth time. The person she learned from told her that it was not entirely safe to cause intentional miscarriages. But Sembara would not listen. She hated her husband and she hated how she actually liked him. She supposedly had spent so much time loving her magic that she did not think she could love both. She was determined to not let her duties of a wife come in her way of practicing magic. Practicing magic during pregnancy was thought to be dangerous at that time. Sembara took the concoctions she created and had her first still born a couple of weeks later."

Kaho took a sip of her tea before she continued, "She would practice the herbal work again and again making Count Dracula frustrated with her and making him constantly angry. One night she was preparing the herbs when she was about to have another child. She was desperate at that point. She had wanted to stunt the pregnancy at the beginning but every time she did, her husband would want to spend months in her bed to make sure she would become pregnant again which was in his full right being her husband. Sembara was making the mix when her husband walked in. He questioned her to which she gave no strait answer. Before he could get a proper answer from her, she had the cramps of child birth. She did give birth that night to a sickly son who would later die unexpectedly early in the morning the next day. Count Dracula had taken his wife's concoction to his trusted herbalist to ask of him what it was. When the Count came home, he found his wife performing magic and his son dead in his crib, the Count became enraged. He knew that his wife had deceived him for years. A maid would later find Countess Sembara with her throat slashed and her husband sleeping in his own room feigning ignorance. No one dared imply what had happened in those days. It could mean a beheading. The Count was angry and frustrated; he remarried only a month later. Countess Areva was very young when she married Count Dracula now in his mid to late 30's. Areva was only 16, who was just legal to be married but as naive as they come. She gave birth to her first child who turned out to be twins a boy and a girl. The Count was so happy with her that he presented her with all manner of gifts. She would be forced back into pregnancy as the Count wanted more sons. She would give him what he wanted as well as other daughters. In her seventh pregnancy she died from natural causes, she did not die mysteriously, but given his previous success it was a plausible explanation," Kaho nodded at Thomas.

"Much to the relief of many women of the land, the Count did not remarry. He spent time now finding suitable husbands for his eldest daughters. They married well as did many of their siblings. The Count grew his vassals' through the marriages of his children. Eventually as you know, he fell ill. The sickness took a hold of him faster than anyone imagined and before anything could be done he was knocking on Death's door. Fearing death itself he did the most appalling act of his life. He contacted a mage of the dark arts and he helped the Count to contact the devil. The Devil was happy to oblige the Count of his wishes. But the Devil never gives anything without taking something back," Kaho sighed into the silence of the room, no one said anything, "The Count was granted the Immortality that he desired so much but the Devil took away his soul. Count Dracula was no longer living nor dead. He breathed air, could feel pain, heat, and cold, but he could not walk amongst mortals again. His skin would burn when touched by the sun and when touched by all things holy since he had been touched by the devil. He was now a creature of habit, creature that lived in the very greed that consumed him. Count Dracula's thirst could not be quenched and he turned several of his children and their husbands or wives on the same night that the Devil granted his wish. They are, I believe the leaders of the original Covenant…"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying? Could it be possible that Lila and her 'family' are her actual family?" asked an incredulous Thomas. Kaho nodded to stunned silence.

"I guess that explains why they are so powerful," said Naoko stunned but thoughtful.

"The Count was the strongest vampire and anyone he bit would retain some unique gifts. The power to fly is a vampire's nature, the ability to live long is the dire wish that Dracula wanted, and drinking a persons essence is the greed of Count Dracula. The special abilities that arise within a vampire is due to their own ability's or character. Sakura has told me little, but some of you have very unique gifts and these have been given to you for a purpose yet to show itself," said Kaho.

"Can you tell us why we are the way we are?" asked Sakura.

"I cannot tell you why you are as powerful or close to it of the leaders of the first covenant; you will have to find that out on your own. But I can tell you this. You broke with the First Covenant. No one says no to them; that is why they are so big and why they are so terrible. There will be a battle at some point in the future."

"But we don't want anyone to have to deal with this fate as we do."

"You don't understand do you?" asked Kaho. They all had blank stares, "Count Dracula was greedy, he did anything to get what he wants. The Covenant will be the same. They will stop at nothing to find what they want and they will not stop until they find you or take over the world. If you want to survive you are going to have to fight them. Fight them or risk millions to becoming one of them." Everyone contemplated Kaho's words in silence. "You have all the resources available to you, and maybe you may be able to find the answers that you seek along the way." Sakura smiled at Kaho, hope rising within her heart.

"There is another thing that you might want to help us answer," said Yue after a time.

"I can try," said Kaho.

"How did Dracula really die?"

* * *

**XXXXX Several months later …**

* * *

Li Syaoran was out playing with his friends when the storm hit. They hid in a cave so they would not get too wet. He knew his mother was going to get upset with him when he came home late, but hopefully not to upset since he would come home dry rather than soaking wet. He looked at his friends as they tried to play a game of Lucky Dice. They didn't roll very well since the ground was made of very loose dirt.

"Ahhh, this is pointless!" said Kobayashi Souta. He threw the dice but they rolled pointlessly.

"Use a rock," said Li Meiling more as a statement than a suggestion. She hated the game only because they wouldn't let her play. She grumbled angrily as she watched the rain by the entrance to the cave. Itou Ryuu searched for a rock while the other Li cousins waited in pained silence.

"Why do you not let us play?" asked Daidoji Tomoyo. She was new in town and had been asked by Meiling to join them. Meiling only asked her because she was tired of being left behind in everything. At least now she would not be left behind alone anymore.

"Because girls are born failures at this game," said Li Ping with that very characteristic Li frown. All Li's seemed to have it.

"Have you ever let a girl try to play?" asked Tomoyo. Ping's face took on a deep shade of red. "Thought so." Tomoyo giggled as Ping looked away, his face still beet red.

"Alright I guess we can teach you two," said Li Liang. Only 30 minutes later the boys were left dumbfounded as Meiling and Tomoyo, who had banded together, had won every game. Syaoran had watched Meiling and Tomoyo's sweeping victories with interest but he grew bored after a time. The rain had not let up and he decided to walk around. His friends were too involved to notice him moving towards the back of the cave. Syaoran noticed a path existed back here, and it was pitch dark. He found a stick that had oil on it, which was odd, but he didn't think too much on it. He took out his fire stones and lit a flame. Syaoran walked further into the cave with his fire light leading the way. The sounds of everyone else faded away and it became eerily quiet except for the drip of water every now and then. There were stalagmites on the ceiling and off to the side of the pathway like jagged teeth. Syaoran noticed that the temperature became colder the further he went. The passage wove back and forth, in dizzying zigzags. Syaoran wondered where this passage would lead. Unexpectedly the pathway fell off and Syaoran had just enough sense to wrap his hands and arms about his head as he tumbled down the cliff.

When Syaoran rolled to a stop he thanked everything Holy in the world that he was not dead. His left arm felt weak as if he had sprained it and he felt brusied all over. He found his fire light which still burned brightly and he used it to check his appearance. He was covered in dust and parts of his clothing were torn. Now it didn't matter what his mother thought about wet cloths he was in dead water anyway. Syaoran put his right arm which held the fire light as high as he could to see how far he had fallen. He guessed it was a good 20 or so feet. Syaoran now thought he was stupid for walking off alone. He had no way of climbing up there by himself and he had no way of contacting someone to help him. Syaoran sighed forlornly as he thought on his grisly situation. He looked around dismally when something caught his attention. It was a thin stream of something that went off in distance following the hand carved gouge in the wall. Syaoran leaned forwards sniffing it. It smelt like oil. Intrigued Syaoran placed his fire near it and the stream lit up. It followed the path around the room lighting up the mosaics that were painted there. They were ancient, but they looked as if they had just been painted.

Syoaran walked up to the first one. Each piece told a different part of the story:

**Count Dracula was a fearsome creature, created from the very thing he craved. He was a loathsome thing to behold. He was savage in every way possible and he would attack anyone if they got in his way. One night he attacked a village searching for food, killing many in the process. One man stood between his family and Count Dracula. He was a holy man. He brandished his staff at the beast, telling him to be gone. Dracula reluctantly turned and fled. The Holy man swore that he would not let this slaughter continue further. Leaving the sanctity of his family, he journeyed north to find the mages. He knew that trying to rid this world of the beast would be bloody and he made a promise to his lord that if he survived and accomplished his mission he would spend the rest of his life in abstinence. **

**The Holy man found a wizard, whose power was very great, his name was Clow Reed. He said that the creature the Holy man hunted was called a Vampire and by seeking the destruction of the Vampires the Holy man had become the first Vampire Slayer. Clow Reed gave a gift to the Holy man. He said that this gift was what would destroy the Vampire with one stroke. The Gift was a sword imbued with magic.**

**The Holy man sought the Vampire for years after and with the help of Clow Reed finally battled Count Dracula. The battle lasted for hours, and when dawn almost broke the sky Clow Reed distracted Count Dracula long enough for the Holy man to deal the final blow.**

**This monument stands here in remembrance of The Holy man. His first name is unknown but his last name was Li.**

Syaoran stared in wonderment of this. He was completely enthralled with the tale the murals told. His attention however was pulled to the center of the room where a shiny piece attracted him. He drew closer to the stone slab where a green and black marble sat. It was a most peculiar marble because when he looked closer the green and black seemed to be swirling together. He shook his head. There was no way that the colors could be swirling. He set the fire light to the side and picked up the marble with his right hand. He felt a tingle down his arm and through his body. He had a feeling of rightness, as if it belonged to him. A marble felt like it belonged to him? This day just couldn't get weirder. Syaoran looked at the slab again and noticed an inscription.

"When those imperial I stand for justice," read Syaoran. He scrunched his face in thought. This place really was strange. He checked to see if there were any other inscriptions. There were none, but he somehow knew that he had to mean the phrase. Concentrating Syaoran said it again, nothing happened. He thought some more before he said it in his mind as if he meant it. This time something did happen.

A handle appeared in his hand where the marble had been and a long double edged blade appeared attached to the handle. Near the handle and embedded into the blade was the marble. The handle was covered in supple leather and decorated with strands of gold. The sword was too heavy for his young body and the tip fell to the ground. Syaoran looked to the mural that had the Holy man about to deal the final blow, the sword looked familiar. Recognition shot through Syaoran, the swords were identical!

"Syaoran, what in the blazes are you doing down there?" came the frantic calls of his friends, Syaoran ran to cliff looking up at his friends, they had somehow found rope and were throwing it down to him. Syaoran noticed that the sword was gone and now was just a marble again, he didn't think on it much as he reached to tie the rope about his waist. His friends pulled him up and asked him a million questions to which he only answered a few. His mind however was stuck on where the marble was from and how he was now tied to its fate.

XXXXX

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading my insane ramblings!**


	16. 1,980 to 5 years ago

**AN: Dear Readers,**

**The School year has not even picked up yet and already I am swamped with homework, then again it is my last year in College so I guess I kind of expected it since all the basics are out of the way and now I have to content with the core courses. In light of that I want to finish this story in a reasonable time. I do not want to fall into my old habit of forgetting about it and then not do anything with it for an entire year. I have finally gotten farther than I ever have in writing on fanfiction and I don't want that effort to go to waste. In order for me to avoid old habits I have to skip some 15 chapters or so. I know what you're thinking, how could I skip so much information, well that's what this briefer chapter is. This is a low down of what has happened in the last 1,900 years or so (give or take a few). The last five years are where the really interesting stuff starts happening. And the scene from the beginning of this story is going to play out differently than written. I have planned for lots of more drama and a ton of suspense. I already know how it is going to happen more or less, it's just getting there is going to be the big task. When you read this chapter if anything doesn't seem fulfilled let me know. I've been so busy I can hardly keep my story strait lol.**

**Recall from chapter 4: "There was Mihara Chiharu and her fiancé Zhao Tai, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika and her fiancé Terada Yoshiyuki, Hiiragizawa Eriol (Sakura's magical mentor), and Yanagisawa Naoko and her boyfriend Suzuki Jun. There was also Toya and his close friend Tsukishiro Yukito, Daidoji Tomoyo (and though she didn't know it her admirer Itou Ryuu), Li Meiling, Syaoran's sisters, and Syaoran's captain of their company Kobayashi Souta." All these names will appear as side stories that I had wanted to write to develop these characters, they all will play a part in the end one way or another. In the briefer below, each section will follow a different set of characters. Some will appear more than others.**

**All the while the stories are playing out Sakura, Yue, and Naoko are building their force. Because of their quick reactions they can take on 3 of the regular vampires so when there will be an epic battle many of the other vampires will be no match for the 2nd covenant. Also the 1st covenant are reckless and they are the ones that replicate like ants but die just as quickly.**

**Also I have noticed that many have taken an interest in Forever Hope, and after debating and thinking on it, I will pick it up again after I finish Self-Sacrifice. So Look forward to the continuation of that story. But I won't be able to post anything till after Christmas, because I will not have found time to work on it (I have enough homework as it is lol).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Poem from Emile Bronte called LIFE**

* * *

**1,980 years earlier Continued…**

**(Characters: Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol)**

When Syaoran found the sword of his ancestors he had no idea what it was that he had found. When he was older in his early 20's he was forced into an arranged marriage with Adriana Caviar. Lord Caviar had found a way of swindling the deal out of Li Zhu who was never very bright when it came to politics. Angry with himself, though he showed no signs of being so, Li Zhu found ways of postponing the ceremony. His latest act was to send his only son to rekindle the relationship with the Li clan in the north who had been out of contact for many long years. Syaoran was in no rush to marry Ariana; he hated her just as much as the rest of the family. Syaoran was able to convince his very adventurous cousin Meiling to join him on his journey and eventually Tomoyo would swindle her way into the trip as well, apparently Syaoran was no good at politics either.

They traveled for many years, the trek over the mountains taking the longest of times. They met many people, even ran into a man name Eriol who no matter how much he tried, Syaoran could not get the annoying man to leave them alone. Eriol agreed to join in the groups search for the lost Northern Li Clan. They traveled to Trambith and went to the Li lands on the outskirts of the city. They found no traces and did not know what to make of the unmarked grave on the Li lands. They thought to travel a little more north before they would decide to head east or west. One night they were attacked by vampires. They were a part of a tangent led by Blaze. Blaze blanched white if that was possible at the sight of Syaoran, how could he be reborn? Didn't they kill him last time? Blaze became enraged and tried to kill Syaoran, when Syaoran pulled out his only defense. Blaze immediately hung back in fear. Though never having seen the sword that killed his father, Blaze would never forget the power he felt emanating form it. Eriol took Blaze's hesitation to cast his spell and transport the group away from danger. They were not sure where Eriol had taken them but chance was on their side, they transported to the north east to a secluded island away from the vampires. There rose an argument between Eriol and Syaoran about the distance. They were on an island, maybe several miles to mainland and several hundred miles to where they were. Eriol put on a coy smile and said that sometimes he forgets to say where when transporting. Evidently Eriol could have transported them many months ago to the Li Clan but had chosen not to. Syaoran was on the verge of strangling the annoying blue haired magician when they were interrupted.

A mage within a hunting party upon the island had felt Eriol's magic and they came to investigate, they took the group more inland to meet with the other Li's. They did not treat them like outsiders since they could tell by Syaoran's scowl that he was definitely a Li to which Syaoran was very resentful. Did all Li's come off as bad tempered? Maybe it was luck that Eriol had made him angry; they did not have to prove much now. The leader of the Li clan was a young boy; his uncle would do most of the talking. The Leader also called Zhu explained that the previous leader known as Li Yelan had passed only recently. The next in line that the council had thought well were the boy sitting behind his uncle. Eventually he would be old enough to accept his responsibilities. They talked for many long hours about the carnage in Trambith of what had happened there. How the son of Li Yelan had been presumed missing as well as his new bride, of the death of the rest of the marriage party, and the conclusions that were not too hard to come by. Syaoran became upset with the news that he had learned. Those vampires had done this to the clan, to very prominent members of the clan. He made a vow before the Li members that night. He was going to become a vampire slayer using the sword of his ancestors, killing every vampire till every last one was destroyed. And if he could not complete his mission, then his children, and grandchildren, and children after would continue his legacy till none were left and the wrong could be righted.

He would spend the rest of his life hunting the vampires but not before marrying a young maiden within the northern clan to whom he impregnated before he went on his quest so that his legacy would continue even if he died the next day.

* * *

**1,500 years earlier**

**(C: Chiharu, Tai, Takashi, and Souta)**

When we last left Chiharu, Tai, and Takashi their lives had met a grisly end but they were reborn like the others. In their past life Chiharu had accepted Zhao Tai's offer of marriage. And Yamazaki Takashi was left to his own devices. Here is there tale:

Mihara Chiharu was born to simple country parents who lived a rather ordinary life. She was a sweet girl if ever there was one and she was the envy of the entire town, despite her low upbringing. For many a year she had been the best of friends with Takashi, she adored him just as much as he adored her. She often fantasized herself in love with Takashi, but she was sure he did not feel the same way about her. When she was older and more able to be considered of marrying age, Takashi made a turn around. He brought her flowers, and gave her gifts at completely random times seemingly for no reason at all. Chiharu confessed she must have been mistaken; Takashi would not give her such gifts if he did not truly love her. Before Chiharu could even ask Takashi what he meant by these gifts, he was summoned away for warrior training for the defense of the town. Chiharu knew it would be indecent for her to send him a love letter if he did not ask to write to her first. She would have to wait.

Yamazaki Takashi was indeed in love with Mihara Chiharu. He had planned to ask her father to write to her when his father sent him away for training before he could say good-bye. With many regrets he set out with the other young men to spend many months in training. Along the way he would run into Zhao Tai and Kobayashi Souta. They would become friends on the field, all eager to prove themselves. Zhao would show himself to be a fierce opponent who rarely ever gave up anything. If he saw something he wanted he would take it. Rumors had gone around their town that Takashi had been lavishing gifts upon Chiharu and though Takashi did not know it, Tai eagerly awaited his trip home so that he could try to persuade the beautiful maiden to him rather than Takashi. It would be Souta who would save Takashi from much pain in the end.

When their training was almost to an end, some were sent home in rounds, one set would go home for a week and come back to relieve the next set. Zhao Tai was among the first to go home. Takashi was in the third round. While Tai was gone, Souta propositioned Takashi on an important mission. Souta was descendent on his mother's side to vampire slayers. He planned to join them as soon as his training was over. He told Takashi that his life might seem quaint and quiet, but there was more out there and even if Chiharu did love him, she had a smart head and would wait for him to return. Takashi told Souta he would wait and decide later. When the first round came back Tai was not among them. Takashi questioned this, as did some of his captains, where was he? Some boys shook their heads, the truly did not know.

Takashi volunteered to go back home and retrieve the "deserter" as he had been labeled by the captains since no one could account for his whereabouts. So Takashi and a group headed back to their town only to come face to face with Zhao Tai and Zhao Chiharu. Takashi was almost devastated when Zhao Tai announced it to him, but it was Chiharu's sour look that made Takashi angry. Eventually Chiharu cut her husband off and took Takashi to a secluded spot away from her husband's prying eyes. Chiharu broke into tears almost immediately. She told Takashi brokenly that her father could not be dissuaded when Zhao Tai made the tall tail lie that he and Chiharu had been indecent the night before. Chiharu could not defend herself; it was her word against his. To save her the humility, her father agreed to the proposal. Takashi did not need to profess his love, he saw it all too clearly, and she loved him just as much as he loved her. He daringly laid a kiss to her gentle lips before leaving her presence. Being too close to her was torturous enough.

When Takashi came back to the training ground he sought out Souta. Souta understood the passive look upon his friends face and they made plans to leave in three weeks time. When that time came, Takashi never looked back at what he was leaving behind. He had lost her, to a scheming tyrant. Takashi swore that if he ever saw another girl that he would be madly in love with he would not let her get away. Ever.

* * *

**1,000 years ago ….. **

**(C: More or less everyone)**

The 2nd covenant is almost non-existent to most of the world. The world has never seen them or if they have they come and go with the wind and as silent as a breath of air. The 1st covenant, however are very active and wage a constant war with vampire hunters. Vampire hunters have no idea that the 2nd covenant exists and are surprised on one cold fall night when they run into their ranks.

Li Syaoran reborn again as a vampire hunter waits in silence for the prey to fall into their trap. In the middle of a clearing is a freshly killed animal. This is how they have enticed their prey before and they would do it again. But tonight would be different, more than even Syaoran knew.

A vampire swooped down from the sky, a female by her posture when she stood up after landing. The vampire appeared cautious, looking around then back at the animal, to the trees and back again to the animal. She approached the animal and knelt, but jumped back a second later avoiding the net that almost ensnared her. Syaoran looked to his partners on either side of him; never had a vampire avoided their trap. One of the men on the other side broke formation and charged at her, she easily deflected his sword. It was not long before she had knocked his sword from his hand, she had avoided his thrusts and when she saw her opening and rapped upon his hand to make him lose his grip. The boy stared at her in fear, "You are so young," she said, no one dared move, if she could easily knock him down, how easily could she take their lives? "But not old enough to be mature enough. You are spared tonight, here," she miraculously picked up the boys sword and handed it back, "Remember how I knocked your sword from you, if you learn that skill you could become a great force of good," she was about to lift off when Syaoran took a chance and stepped out into the clearing. The vampire turned at the sound of crunching leaves and she cried out in shock as the moonlight hit his face. Syaoran became confused. Several other hunters came out too – bows knocked with arrows - to meet this vampire, she was somehow strange, different from the rest.

"What frightens you?" asked Syaoran, her tears poured down her face.

"Why you are the spitting image of my husband!" she said as she lowered herself to the ground, sobs taking a hold of her. "I told myself that I would let go of you, I would move on, why do you haunt me?" she moaned.

"I do not mean to offend you?" said Syaoran awkwardly, what was he to say to her? "Wait what do you mean your husband?"

"What else could I mean?" asked Sakura offended. Her tears still fell.

"You are a creature not human, you can't have a holy marriage it would destroy you," he said.

"Do you not know?" She asked quietly, looking at him, at them all, her tears drying she put her emotions to the side, she had to. "I was once human, all vampires are."

"That's impossible!" shouted out one of the men, and Sakura turned to him.

"Is it so impossible to know what cooked meat tastes like? Is it impossible for me not to know what the sun used to feel like?" She asked turning to each at her questions, "Why would I lie about this? How could you not know?"

"Vampires are tricky creatures, they spawn like ants. There is no way a vampire could come froma human. They lie just as easily as they kill," said one of the men that Sakura knew.

"Tricky, Zhao Tai?" she asked. The man gasped.

"How did you know my name?"

"The same way I know yours, Syaoran," she said turning to him, "Many years ago you were my husband till you died in my arms, I loved you and still do." Tears appearing once again she started to hover off of the ground and headed into the sky, "Why are the heavens doing this to us Syao?" and she disappeared. The men looked at one another unable to comprehend what had happened. They went back to their hunters camp and tried to explain what had happened but none would believe them. Syaoran knew that something amazing had happened. They had thought for years that these creatures killed because they could and now there was one that wouldn't. There was at least one that loved.

Years later Syaoran would find himself in the company of scholars Terada Yoshiyuki and his adoring wife Rika, as well as Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Itou Ryuu. They told him that his tale is not unheard of and that it is possible that there is a 2nd covenant. They could not tell him for sure if it is true or not that vampires come from humans, but Eriol gave him some piece of mind that it is possible that humans could be reborn in some weird cycle. Eriol confesses that he has been reborn several times, each time his magic becoming stronger, so that he does not need to cast spells anymore he need only use his staff and the spell is cast.

Several years past and Syaoran is out hunting vampires again, this time is in search for clues, for understanding. Even though he has asked his cousin to stay with her friend Tomoyo and his sisters, he cannot stop her wild nature as she tags along for the adventure. They spend half the night searching for a good position for a trap when they come upon a battle between vampires. It was a sight like they had never seen, some wore lighter colors than they others and they were quicker too. Syaoran recognized the female from years past. She was quick and using an arrow or wooden spike to take out her enemies. Meiling wanted to join the fight and charged in before Syaoran could stop her. The other hunters ended up fighting alongside the supposed 2nd covenant to drive back the viscous 1st company. When the last few remaining fled the 2nd covenant cheered with the hunters. For this moment they were allies. One of the hunters called for Syaoran who ran in his direction when he heard his cousin's name. She had been stabbed and her life ebbed slowly with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I wanted to be brave like you," she said her breath shallow. The female vampire came to Meiling's side.

"Meiling if you want eternal life I can give it to you, a chance to help us become human again," said Sakura. Meiling's eyes were wide but she winced then nodded.

"I'm sorry… Syaoran. I think… it is a good idea… possibly," whispered Meiling. Syaoran was trying to fight hard the lump in his throat. He had failed her. Utterly so. He meant so much more for her. He knew that she had been in love with him since a young age and he knew he could never return that love. The female vampire pulled Meiling into a sitting position and moved behind Meiling. She opened her mouth and Syaoran watched a little repulsed as her fangs came forth and in one swift motion she had bitten Meiling on the neck. It took several moments before anything happened, then it did. Her wound closed, her brown cloths turned black and her pained expression turned into wonderment then confusion and then shock.

"Breath Meiling," said Sakura, no one knew what she was going through except for Sakura herself. She shifted so that she was at Meiling's side. "You are experiencing your past experiences."

"Oh Sakura!" she cried out and hugged Sakura suddenly, then broke contact just as quickly, "Well what are we waiting around here for like a bunch of dandy's?"

"She's back…." said a vampire in the group. Meiling gave the vampire a derisive sniff as helping hands helped her up. Syaoran did not know what to say. Everything was happening too fast.

"In time my love, you'll understand, I promise," said Sakura as she gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek. She gave a good-bye wave to the hunters before they flew into the sky and out of sight. He looked around at his friends, they were just as lost as he was, but one thing was for sure, the 2nd covenant truly existed.

* * *

**400 years ago to 5 years ago ….. **

The 2nd covenant is very large by now, thousands large. And yet they are still not equal to the numbers of the 1st covenant. But Sakura is not too worried. She knows that they have a fighting chance as it is. Only recently she congratulates herself of having reunited Kaho and her son Hendrick. The events leading to it were magical to be sure.

On Sakura's various trips out to other parts of the world she sought the hiding place of the elves; they had hidden themselves so well it took her a good 700 years to find them. On one particular night she landed in a very peaceful place, she had no idea that it was the elves sanctuary. Before she knew it she was surrounded by elves with knocked bows. They asked her of her reasons for coming. She said only that she sought an elf by the name of Hendrick. They took her it seemed with reluctance to another clearing where there was a gathering of elves. They were in the middle of a party it seemed. Many grew apprehensive when they saw Sakura. Everyone knew what she was. One of the warriors broke from his position in guarding Sakura to speak with an elf surrounded by many youngling's and wizened elves as well. Sakura recognized Engel from the wizened elves almost immediately from the carving in Kaho's room. She stared at him and he stared back perplexed. She could read his expression "What do you want?" he seemed to say.

Hendrick came forward to speak to Sakura, "Tell me, why come out all this way to find me? How do you know of my name?" his voice was gentle, soothing. There was much of Kaho in him.

"I have come to deliver a message," said Sakura, he lifted his brow as if expecting a letter but instead Sakura relayed the words that Kaho knew her son would know more than anyone, "' LIFE, believe, is not a dream / So dark as sages say; Oft a little morning rain / Foretells a pleasant day.'"

Hendrick's eyes widened in surprise, and he answered in saying, "' Rapidly, merrily, / Life's sunny hours flit by, / Gratefully, cheerily, / Enjoy them as they fly!" a smile appeared on his face as Sakura and he quoted the last of the poem, "'What though Death at times steps in / And calls our Best away? / What though sorrow seems to win, / O'er hope, a heavy sway? / Yet hope again elastic springs, / Unconquered, though she fell; / Still buoyant are her golden wings, / Still strong to bear us well. / Manfully, fearlessly, / The day of trial bear, / For gloriously, victoriously, / Can courage quell despair!'"

"My goodness you have seen my mother! How is she? Where is she?" he asked almost immediately after saying the lines. Sakura put her hands up to slow his excited chatter.

"Calm, my friend, she is well. It took me some time but she is well, she has learned to control her _gift_ and I think it best that she be rejoined with her family don't you think?" Engel had been watching the whole scene with rapt attention and he almost looked gloomy. It would be later that Sakura would learn that Hendrick never forgave his father for leaving his mother behind and that they had been at odds ever since Engel had found another elf to bond with. They had several children to whom Hendrick did not refer them to as his brothers and sisters but only his friends. He would never acknowledge his father's betrayal. Engel had for many years regretted his decision. He was not viewed in decent eyes by other elves and his current partner was not the nicest of people. Hendrick in the years since had bonded with an elf and they had had several children who in turn had had several children. After some persuasion Hendrick's family and a select number of other elves left with Sakura on their journey back to the Valley were Kaho waited patiently for Sakura to return. The reunion that existed between them was glorious and made Sakura cry.

After the reunion Sakura convinced Yue and Naoko that she was no longer needed to help head their recruiting operation. Sakura told them that she wants to go and live in society. She realized only recently that there is not much more she can do for the vampires in Ambrosina Valley. They could train on their own and her input was minor compared to the voices of others. Leaving the protective care of Thomas and Yue and the friendship of Naoko, Sakura set out to involve herself in society, every 30 years relocating to a different area or country. She chose spots that were easy to hide in such as the Bellthorn Library which was entirely underground (she would return several times to live a life over here), pretending to be a sear in villages that would believe anything (the rooms needed darkness so that she could look into her 'crystal globe'), as well as a various other places until she finds herself in the Mammoth Mines. She would spend 60 years here since it is so vast one small girl can be overlooked and forgotten. All the while she searches for clues and pieces to the puzzle that might solve the mystery that is who she is.

After Sakura leaves, Reena talks with Kaho. Reena tells Kaho about what she has been dying to tell someone and she feels as though it is the right time. Unknowingly Naoko has been eavesdropping. Reena begins by asking Kaho if it is possible for a curse to cause major time loops, to which Kaho responds that it may be possible. Reena tells Kaho that she believes that those who started the 2nd covenant are trapped in a time loop, those not of vampirism like nature, are doomed to be reborn again and again till the wrong is righted. Kaho gives Reena a knowing smile but says simply that it is possible. If a loop did exist it would be Sakura who would have to break the loop. It would have to be a great act that would alter the course of history.

* * *

**AN:**

**Our story slows back to normal time from here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this briefer! Thanks for reading my insane ramblings.**

**Poem from Emile Bronte called LIFE**


	17. 5 Years Ago: Part I

**AN: I'm excited to write the next couple of chapters, I hope you enjoy reading them and don't forget to review! Had a little writers block but don't worry I'm working through it, I am trying to write longer chapters but it is proving difficult so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**5 years ago….**

Just under 2,000 years ago Sakura used to be a waitress; she would wait on friends and family. She would joke with the travelers, and listen to the woes of those who thought their life was worse than everyone else. She missed it and she was sure this place was perfect for her. She hadn't gone in yet; she was waiting for her Placement Officer to let her know it was ok to enter. Here in the Mammoth Mines, there were so many places to work that they needed Placement Officers to help new arrivals to find places to work. Otherwise the place would be in Chaos. Sakura had spent the last couple of years, maybe 20? Working as a scribe in section 36 of Mammoth Mines, and now she hoped to find a place up in section 9 also known as Central since it was the center of Mammoth Mines. Everything spawned outward. Sakura in her years here had not been this far in, she was excited. Already she could feel the difference. Section 36 had crowded halls and small rooms, while section 9 had large caverns with buildings built in. It made you feel as though a city from outside was put here underground, the buildings stood alone without the support of the cavern walls but there were other buildings that spanned the side of the walls with hundreds of walkways going across the cavern that led to hundreds of doors leading off of the Central cavern. Sakura wept at the sight when she first saw it! It was like nothing she had ever seen. Ambrosnia Valley had a beautiful underground too but it did not compare to the complexity of Mammoth.

"You there, what was your name again?" asked the Placement Officer from the doorway of the Mammoth Mine Inn. Sakura looked at him and answered before stopping to think.

"Sakura," she said when she realized what she said she quickly tried to come up with a name. "Sakura Kino." Kino? Even the Officer thought it was a strange name but nodded and went back inside. Sakura did not want to use her last name in case it came up in any records. She remembered back about 200 years ago when she worked as a Librarian, she had used her name Kinomoto Sakura. Everything seemed alright till an intern happened upon some old texts and had translating the older scripts when he had found her name and went to question her about it. Sakura knew he had some good questions and good reasons for asking them but she could not let him know who she was, it would have blown her entire operation. She had been prepared to convert him that night but instead she just knocked him over the head before she fled. The boy would probably think that she had just been on the run from the law. It didn't much matter now. But she feared that using such a name here could spark some interesting situations, situations she would rather avoid. The Officer beckoned her to come in and Sakura followed through the doorway. It was early in the morning before the place actually opened for business. Before he left the officer gave her a pamphlet with her new apartment number and key, a map of Central, and some important documents that she needed to sign to open a bank account if she wanted to.

"Sakura Kino?" asked one of the men who had obviously been talking with the Officer. Sakura nodded. "I'm the head chef, Reggie. Your shift will start later tonight. I suggest you find some suitable attire." He turned and went back into the kitchens. A young girl about 17 or so came up to Sakura.

"My name is Nanali," she said smiling. She had cherry blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a light blue dress that went to her knees with a black apron. "The chef meant you'll need a dress like mine. Not that what your wearing isn't nice, it just doesn't go with the rest of the restaurant." Sakura had to admit she had a point. Sakura wore a navy blue dress with black sleeves and a cincher at the waist. "Do you have any money?"

"Some," replied Sakura, mentally counting up how much she had, "Yes I think I might have enough."

"If you don't have enough the stores will charge it to the Mammoth Mine Inn account and you can pay it back later. I'll come with you to do some shopping; I too need a new dress. My green one is getting holes in it." They both headed out after Sakura had deposited her things in a locker in the staff room till the end of her shift. The two headed up several shops, one where pretty dresses were being sold for cheap, others for shoes, and others for accessories. They found many things to buy but Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief when it was all over. Everytime they passed a mirror or a reflection she had to divert Nanali in such a way so that she would not notice. Luckily the streets were quiet so she did not rouse much suspicion. They stopped by the Inn for a bit so Sakura could get her things and Nanali led her to where her apartment was. It was a good twenty minutes from the Inn but the view from the balcony was more than worth it. Nanali said good-bye and told Sakura to be at the restaurant in two hours. Sakura decided to dress in one of her new dresses. She had been used to black colors or dark colors, that wearing so much color was a little distressing. The pink dress she planned to wear tonight went to the knees. It had sleeves down to her elbows and white lace on the hems. It wrapped her chest snuggly and then fell the rest of the way down in swaying layers. She had flat black shoes to wear and a several black aprons to chose from, some with decorations on the pockets. When Sakura was finished dressing up and she was sure her hair was set up decently she went to the balcony again. The sight was so pretty. She knew she would fit in well here.

XXXXX Several Miles outside of Mammoth Mines

"Tell me why we are going to Mammoth Mines?" asked a dark haired, brown eyed boy as the group walked down the path. He walked with his hands behind his head, eyes looking towards the sky.

"We are going there in to investigate the appearances of vampires," said a boy with Amber eyes, and chocolate brown hair, "If you had been listening to our discussion last night you wouldn't be asking that question Yamazaki."

"I was listening," he replied.

"To what?" asked the Amber eyed boy.

"He was listening to Ms. Mihara's recitation of poetry," said a blue eyed, blue haired Magician. "It was quite lovely."

"How would you know?" asked the amber eyed boy, known as Syaoran Li turning to face the magician. But the magician just smiled back in an all knowing way. Syaoran swore he was just plain unnatural. There were two things in life he detested, unnatural phenomenon's and girls. Eriol Hiiragizawa was definitely unnatural. That man was never angry, or upset, he smiled constantly. It never wavered. Syaoran wondered if Eriol's muscles in his face were permanently glued that way. And Syaoran could never understand how his friends could fall heads over heals for women. There was nothing very special about them. Well maybe that wasn't so true. Chiharu Mihara was a decent cook and that was the only reason he allowed her to travel with their company.

"So how much farther?" asked Takashi Yamazaki.

"As far as it takes," replied Syaoran Li his mood souring. Yamazaki had the knack of doing anything possible to annoy Syaoran even if he did not mean to. Five minutes later Yamazaki asked again and received a rock at the back of his head in return. The journey would take them several hours more before they reached one of the many entrances to the Mammoth Mines.

"You are about to head into Central Caverns," said an Appointment Officer. He handed them maps and room keys for the time that they would be staying at Mammoth Mines. The officer told them that they were being paid to hunt the vampire disturbance and they could take meals at the famous Mammoth Mine Inn.

"Great I'm starving!" said Yamazaki, to which he received a slap on his head. "What I'd do now?" Syaoran refused to answer as they headed into the mines. They dropped off their horses at the local stables to be looked after while they stayed in the Mines and then continued down the main shaft which was spacious and tall. Lights lead the way to a smaller cavern, but it was just one of the outer caverns according to the map. If this one was small Syaoran wondered how big the Central cavern was. Syaoran told the group that it would be easier if they dropped off their things in their rooms before exploring the mines. They continued down the main thoroughfare passing through living communities on their way towards Central Caverns that were built into the walls of the thoroughfare. The lattice work of tunnels and caverns seemed to go on and on. They passed through many caverns before they finally stepped into Central Cavern. The sight was breath taking. Lights glowed from everywhere lighting up even the darkest of places, making it easy to see the many walkways and buildings that rose out of the ground. Each structure was more impressive than the last. Syaoran tore his eyes from the impressive sight and turned to the map so that they could find their apartments. Once he had passed out the keys and meal passes, Syaoran took a couple of moments to himself away from the calamity of it all. He stood on the balcony surveying the scene below.

Syaoran contemplated on his existence as tended to happen when he was left alone to think. Syaoran had been a hunter ever since he could remember; he'd even been named after a famous hunter within the Li clan. He believed it was his duty to follow in his ancestor's steps to be rid of them from this world forever. But what would happen afterward?

"_Syaoran promise me to settle down when you're finished,"_ Sheifa had said. Settle down? It seemed like a good idea but he wasn't sure. His entire life had been devoted to hunting vampires. Settling down with a family seemed too quant. It didn't seem like him. Besides he wasn't even sure he would find a girl worthwhile. Syaoran shook his head to clear his thoughts, how could he think of family matters when he had a job to do? Syaoran stretched his weary arms and legs before he exited his apartment. He turned to go down one direction when he almost knocked over a women rushing down the hall.

"Oh my, forgive me sir, I hardly saw you!" she gave him a bright smile and continued on her way, but not before Syaoran glimpsed her pretty sea green eyes framed by dark brown hair. Syaoran was not sure how long he stood there when it dawned on him that he'd been staring off into the distance. Syaoran hit himself in the head as a warning. How could he get so distracted by a girls smile? Shaking his head he continued in the direction he'd been heading. He soon met up with Chiharu Mihara, and Takashi Yamazaki. And they were later joined by several others as they made their way to the Mammoth Mine Inn.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a bull!" said Takashi.

"You are not that hungry," declared Chiharu, "You just ate a whole loaf of bread."

"I ate a nibble," he replied with a smile.

"Right… so this 'nibble' is the size of your mouth?" asked Chiharu raising a questioning eyebrow. Takashi tried to respond, when Syaoran hit him on the back of the head.

"Yamazaki would you just give it a rest." Everyone laughed except for Takashi who was rubbing the back of his head.

"You know some day that spot is going to be a permanent lump," he responded sounding hurt.

"I'm surprised it isn't already," said Eriol, to which there were more chuckles. After several wrong turns they found their way to the Inn where they entered into the main lobby. The dining room was off to the left of the Foray and once they entered a pretty girl with cherry blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a knee length blue dress escorted them to the empty long table at the back of the room closest to the fireplace and on a platform section so in a way they could see over the entire restaurant.

"Your waiter for this evening is going to be Ms. Sakura," said the hostess as she passed out menus. While most of the company opened their menus Syaoran became distracted by the décor. He noticed that the room was well lit and that's when he spotted her. She was the very same girl that he had run into. She was lovely, dressed in a pretty pink knee length dress and she had her long brown locks pulled into a loose bun. Strands fell away to frame her porcelain face accenting her sea green eyes. She headed in their direction after having talked with some other customers and finally approached them. She smiled at everyone while her eyes lingered on Syaoran longer than anyone else. Syaoran was so caught up in staring at her that he had not realized that she had asked what he wanted. He quickly responded with water trying to cover his spacing episode. However after the girl, Ms. Sakura, left his friends looked at him as if he had a disease.

"What?" he asked scowling at them.

"Could it possibly be?" asked Chiharu. The others leaned in closer intrigued. "I believe our dear little Syaoran Li is actually attracted to the opposite sex!" Syaoran blushed crimson at Chiharu's blatant statement.

"Could you be a little more sensitive? I never said that I was never attracted to females," he responded quickly. Chiharu giggled and said something along the lines of 'Typical guy response.' For the rest of the meal Syaoran tried not to stare too much at Ms. Sakura, but somehow he felt like he had met her before but he could not place where. After the dinner he tried to escape as soon as possible. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the ones last to leave the table and even at that she stayed behind to try to speak to Ms. Sakura. Sakura smiled at Chiharu and asked if there was anything she could do for her, as she started to clean up the table.

"Uh, Yes there is," said Chiharu. Sakura stopped what she was doing to look at Chiharu waiting for her to say what it was that she wanted to say. "My friend likes you."

"Oh the Amber eyed one?" asked Sakura still with a smile on her face, "I presume that's the one you're talking about, I did not miss him staring at me the whole time."

"Yes, his name is Syaoran."

"That's a nice name," said Sakura, her heart fluttering, "But he seems so cold."

"Oh he isn't," said Chiharu quickly, almost too quickly. "Look the thing is, we have a difficult job that we perform everyday and I'm worried about his mental health. He buries himself in his work and never takes the time to get to know someone. All I'm asking is that you get to know him." With that said Chiharu turned to leave and headed out of the restaurant, she never saw the sad look on Sakura's face.

XXXXX

Sakura left work early that evening only because Chef didn't want her to work so hard on her first night. Sakura agreed. There was a reason she guessed that it was the most famous inn in the entire Mammoth Mines. She walked back to her apartment when she realized she would need to drink something within the next week. She hadn't considered that when moving to Central Caverns. Oh well she would figure something out. She entered her apartment setting her new basket of yarn down, she figured with all the free time she now had, why not crocket or knit? Sakura headed to the balcony smiling at the view. From up here there was a breeze, from where she could not figure. She enjoyed the breeze as she looked over the buildings.

"Hey, Sakura right?" Sakura looked up and around to see Syaoran looking at her from his own balcony to the right of hers. She smiled.

"Yes, what's your name?" she asked, trying not to give anything away.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

"That's a nice name, you wouldn't happen to be from the famous Li Clan would you?" It was obvious to Sakura but she had to remember that she wasn't all-knowing Kinomoto Sakura anymore.

"I guess we really are everywhere." Sakura chuckled and looked out at the view.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a little more of you, huh?"

"I guess so," he said.

"Not to be presumptuous, but you wouldn't happen to be a vampire hunter would you?" he gave her a questioning look when she looked back at him, "I mean your cloths kind of pinpoint you for the role."

"I guess so, yeah," he responded in the same distant voice as he looked down at his black pants, dark grey shirt, dark leather jacket, black leather boots and of course the multitude of weapons.

"Are there vampires here?" asked Sakura. She knew that some of the 1st covenant had shown themselves a couple of weeks ago. She would have to do some investigating of her own. They could not be allowed to take over this lovely community.

"There may be, we don't know yet. It's nothing to worry about, truly." He dismissed himself leaving Sakura alone to her own thoughts. In this life Syaoran was colder than he had ever been. She wondered if there was even hope for them. And he being a hunter definitely made things harder. Finding food would be very difficult, she might have to leave the Mammoth Mines to find food, it might cause too much of a stir inside. Either way her life had just turned up to a whole new level of interesting.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**AN: Thanks for reading my insane ramblings. Sorry if the chapter seems cut and paste and/or rushed.**


	18. 5 Years Ago: Part II

**AN: WOOT! Can you believe it? Just over 8,000 words! I am so excited, you have no idea! There are going to be 5-6 chapters left including an Epilogue. We're almost to the finish line and I cannot believe that I have made it this far in writing on fanfiction! I will actually finish one in the 7 years I have been writing! I cannot wait!**

**For those that may have been around since I first started on fanfiction you may recall (if you read it) ALC (A Love Cruise) I will be reposting it by next summer or into the fall.**** Either of which I cannot wait since I will be out of College FINALLY and be able to type more instead of study. (A summary of ALC is on my profile.)**

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness: Thanks for your review! It made me feel so good! If by the end there are still questions unanswered, let me know. It is very possible I may have missed something. The story will reach ending around Chapter 20-21 (depends) and if I have missed something I will do my best to answer everything in the epilogue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Previously:** "Are there vampires here?" asked Sakura. She knew that some of the 1st covenant had shown themselves a couple of weeks ago. She would have to do some investigating of her own. They could not be allowed to take over this community that she had come to adore so much.

"There may be, we don't know yet. It's nothing to worry about, truly." He dismissed himself leaving Sakura alone to her own thoughts. In this life Syaoran was colder than he had ever been. She wondered if there was even hope for them. And he being a hunter definitely made things harder. Finding food would be very difficult, she might have to leave the Mammoth Mines to find food, it might cause too much of a stir inside. Either way her life had just turned up to a whole new level of interesting.

**

* * *

**

5 Years ago Continued…..

* * *

Sakura walked down a dark and dank passageway. There was very little light here but she never needed light to see well anyway. She strained her ears for anything, listening hard. She wondered if what she had heard was true. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she just couldn't risk them finding 1st Covenant. She feared what might happen to them. She was being silly, she chided herself. They were vampire hunters and had faced worse. But still, she worried about them. Especially Syaoran.

_It was in the early hours of night fall. The time that Vampires feel most alive. But Sakura wasn't heeding her natural instinct, no not now. She stood on her balcony in the shadows listening to the heated discussion taking place in Syaoran's living room, now also known as the Hunter Headquarters._

"_We cannot possibly check every disturbance Li," said Yamazaki. Sakura knew he could be a total joker sometimes but he sounded so serious. She wondered if the guy had multiple personalities, "We have to wait till Captain Chedek arrives." Sakura heard cursing from one of the other hunters she did not know._

"_What about Captain Souta Kobayashi?" asked Chiharu. There was a shuffling of feet._

"_It will take him as long as it takes him to reach our destination," said Eriol, just as elusive as always. Sakura smiled, she could almost see Syaoran's vein popping._

"_Could you be a little more elaborate?" asked Syaoran straining to keep his voice calm._

"_I might be," he replied simply. Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud._

"_Maybe a month," said another hunter unfamiliar to her._

"_In any case we need to look into some of the disturbances. There are some rumors that there is a contingent in the upper levels." Sakura thought on that for a moment. Why were they so near the top? She almost thought that they might be more towards the bottom. Whatever the reason, didn't matter as Sakura ducked back inside her apartment when she heard someone come close to the balcony._

Sakura walked down one of the higher leveled tunnels of the Central Caverns. Sakura had not understood why they would be here but after walking for awhile she realized why it made sense. These passage ways were not well lit, and they were secluded from everything else. They were cramped and roughly cut. They looked eerie and no amount of light would make them look any less. Many rooms spanned off of the tunnels that she traveled, what they were once used for Sakura could only guess at.

Sakura unconsciously adjusted her dress and swung her hair over her shoulder. She had decided that to catch the 1st Covenant it would be best to draw out her opponent so she dressed in a simple knee-length black dress and she had let her hair down her back making sure that it flowed in soft curls. She carried two wooden stakes on her back held in place by the hem of her dress hidden by her hair. Sakura wore her boots that she used when fighting, they were getting very old. She mentally reminded herself to replace them with her next pay check. Sakura suddenly heard voices from up ahead. She stopped and listened, they were coming from behind as well.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys. A delectable treat," came one the voices from behind as they got nearer to her.

"I don't think we've seen you around here before," said another from in front. Sakura figured there were at least six. There had to be more than just these in the mines.

"I have never seen the likes of you," said Sakura sounding innocent, "What do you want from me?"

"I think we should play with her J.J." said one of the vampires to her left as they began to encircle her. Sakura looked around at them looking at each of them feigning fright.

"You're vampires aren't you?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Smart too, I like her Lukas," said another. "She would make a lovely addition to our order." Sakura looked angry and spoke in a more confident tone.

"You have to stop what you are doing to the people in the mine. What you are doing is unacceptable, and I cannot allow it." There were many laughs and chuckles.

"Strong words for someone so small, but what are you going to do about it? Scream? We like it when they do that," said the one in front of her as he reached out. Sakura decided now was the time to reveal who she was. When he went to grab her shoulder Sakura whipped her hand out and snatched his wrist and then his under arm with her other hand and swung him over her shoulder.

"Not so innocent then," said the one from before. Sakura turned to look at him, and he studied her intently. "Who are you?" Sakura straitened her hair before she reached for the stakes hidden at the back of her dress.

"A hunter, apparently. Very interesting," he said, this must be the leader.

"I am no hunter," she said as the one who she had flipped charged at her. He thrust his arms out trying desperately to land a hit as Sakura blocked and/or dodged them. She eventually landed some of her own. She finally landed a rather powerful blow causing him to stumble and she took her opening. Sakura launched herself into the air landing the stake in his chest. Sakura had unconsciously let her fangs come out; lately the kill is what brought out her vampirism state.

"Are you from the headquarters in the North?" asked the leader looking at her intently. Sakura stood brushing ash from her dress. When the vampire was hit by the stake in the heart, he turned to ash.

"I would never consider myself one of them," she said. She called upon her inner powers and allowed for her true vampirism state to show itself. Her nails grew sharper, her hair swayed in an unnatural way, her skin lightened, and her rosy lips darkened. She truly looked evil when she appeared in this form and it did the desired effect. They all started to back away.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," she responded in a low voice that was not her own. They did not scream when she attacked, she was far faster and superior in strength. She launched herself at the first and stabbing him, swinging around avoided a blow form the second vampire. She crouched down and ducked under the third vampire struck up hitting the fourth vampire in the chin. She quickly hit the stake on the mark, while dodging another swipe at her from behind. This dance continued till only one was left. The leader looked at her with even more curiosity.

"You are of the 2nd Covenant aren't you?" asked the last.

"You're bright, I'll give you that, but I cannot allow you to live," said Sakura. They fought and he was faster than the others. That did not matter to her however. He blocked blow after blow. After a time they separated both heaving from exertion.

"Now I remember you!" he blurted suddenly, "You're that cute little thing that Thorton was interested in. Imagine that, still alive after all that time." He didn't laugh, but there was an amused glint in his eyes. Sakura had not recognized him at first either. So much had happened in so many years.

"You have gotten quite good. Till next time," he said smoothly and disappeared before Sakura could react. Where had he gone? A little perturbed Sakura made her way down the tunnel in the direction she had been heading, pulling herself from her vampirism state. She brushed off and straitened her dress, and then she hand combed her hair before she joined the more traveled tunnels. Her mind was in a buzz, why was Lukas here? Did that mean that Thorton and Blaze were here too? Sakura doubted though. Lucas said one time that he and his siblings could only stand to be close to one another for only a short time before their tempers got out of hand. Sakura was still weary however. Her mind raced as she thought of the danger that Syaoran could be in. She wished that she could confine in him like she had wanted to for so long. Her heart longed for the relationship that they once held onto. She would have to work hard with him.

Over the last couple of weeks, it had become obvious that Syaoran was attracted to Sakura, but something was holding him back. Sakura wondered what that might be. He seemed so cold sometimes like he was distancing himself from the world, and at other times he seemed nice and somewhat protective. He was definitely unique. Sakura rubbed her temples as she came upon her floor where her apartment was located. She sighed a little tiredly as she entered her apartment, closing the door quietly. She put her keys on the coffee table and made to head to bed when she passed the sliding doors to the balcony. She took notice of Syaoran standing there looking down at Central Caverns. Sakura moved to the windows, almost positive that he would not be able to see her, since she had not lit any lights as of yet. He looked so lost in thoughts, and he seemed conflicted. Sakura's heart yearned to find out why. Biting her lower lip, Sakura opened the door and stepped outside. His head jerked up at the sound of the door sliding.

"Hi Li," said Sakura trying to sound cheery. He only gave her a nod. "How was your night so far?"

"Boring," he said simply. Sakura watched him even if he was not looking at her. She usually did all the talking these days. He only seemed to listen if he ever listened to her at all.

"I would say I hope your nights are not as boring, but considering your job it seems like a dumb thing to say," said Sakura smiling, she hoped he might smile just a little. Success! There was just the smallest of smiles. "Are you tired?"

"Not particularly."

"I was wondering if we could talk. I find you interesting," said Sakura, Syaoran merely grunted. Sakura took this as a sign that he would at least listen. Sakura decided to tell about herself, or as true as she could within limits.

"Where did you grow up?" Syaoran, didn't answer so Sakura continued, "I grew up in a town to the far north. I was a farmer's daughter, who worked as a waitress in the local Inn. I never knew about vampires until I came here."

"How could you not know about them till now?" he asked suddenly and a bit harshly.

"You don't have to snap," said Sakura affronted. "Call me naïve if you want but I just didn't know they existed. I never saw one till I was saved by a nice hunter."

"Did he give a name?"

"No not really," Sakura was happy that he was at least talking to her. Sakura was about to say more when there was a knock on her door, "Excuse me Li." Sakura turned and headed back inside. She opened the door after lighting a small lamp. It was Nanali.

"Sakura, I didn't know who else to talk to!" Sakura welcomed her friend inside worry etched into Sakura's brow. Nanali did not look well. Sakura sat her friend on the couch in the living room next to the balcony, and then she went to make some tea for her friend. While the tea went to steep, Sakura came back over to her friend.

"Now, what is wrong?" Nanali took deep breaths before she spoke.

"I … I think Jon … Jonathan is a Vampire!" she squeaked out, utterly frightened.

* * *

XXXXX Two weeks previous

* * *

Nanali was the last in the restaurant, Sakura had the day off. Many of the other girls had left about an hour ago. Nanali would have closed up shop too but her last guests were not leaving. They were still in heavy discussion. Nanali approached them smiling. "Is there anything else I can get you? Would you like your check?"

"We're busy girl," snapped the burly man, but the youngest of the three with dashing brown eyes and sweeping green hair smiled at her, "Don't mind my friend Miss. He's always a bit dodgy around a beautiful woman." Nanali couldn't help herself, she blushed a deep crimson. The man was always smiling at her, why could she not hold in her emotions around him? "The check will be fine Miss," he continued. Nanali passed over the slip and he took it almost instantly. He quickly put notes down as Nanali gathered the dishes. Nanali was carrying the dishes to the kitchen when she heard the same man call out, "It was a lovely dinner Miss, see you tomorrow!"

"Of course," she said smiling back at him. Nanali came back out to wash the table after she picked up the notes. On the receipt was written in a neat scrawl 'The name's Jonathan.' Nanali giggled as she noticed he had paid way more than he should have. Her face was heating right up! Why did he make her feel this way? Nanali continued to close shop with an extra bounce in her step.

The next day Nanali came to work in a very upbeat attitude. Sakura was already there playing the role as hostess for the breakfast hour. She yawned just as Nanali walked through the entrance to the dining room and smiled at Sakura.

"You're always yawning when I see you," said Nanali.

"But it's so early!" complained Sakura as another yawn took over.

"You certainly are not a morning person are you?" Sakura gave Nanali a grumpy look before Nanali headed into the staff room to put her purse in her locker. She came back out and began wiping down tables signaling the start of her shift.

Later that day Jonathan came back this time with two other men. Nanali checked the grandfather clock; he was a lot earlier than yesterday, the lunch rush hour having just ended. Nanali hoped they wouldn't stay too long, not that it was any offence to Jonathan but she was just so tired last night.

"Can I take your order?" she asked walking up to them her cheeks rosy with blush but smiling none the less.

"Yes Miss," said Jonathan smiling back at her, making her heart jump a beat, "I'll have that Chicken Pie special and a glass of water." The other two men gave their orders too and events unfolded much the same way as yesterday. She checked on them periodically always with a smile on her face and they talked for hours eventually leaving as the dinner rush came in. They left an absurdly huge tip and Jonathan left her a new note, 'Your dress is lovely, Miss.' Nanali liked how he said Miss. She wondered why he didn't call her by her name… but it didn't really matter, she liked how he addressed her anyway. Nanali was in a little dreamlike state for the rest of the day, her blush never leaving her. Later that night Nanali headed home walking beside Sakura.

"Have you ever been in love, Sakura?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow at the interesting question before answering.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What was it like? Was your head all fuzzy every time you saw him?" she asked excitedly. Sakura got a small evil idea and deployed it.

"What makes you think it was a 'him'?" the look on Nanali's face was to die for as Sakura burst out laughing. When she calmed down she corrected herself, "Yes it was a 'he.' He was a wonderful man, and he only saved his most precious smiles for me. He cared for me and supported me. I guess, yeah, my head sometimes got fuzzy, especially after we kissed. There were days I thought I was the happiest woman in the world."

"Where is this guy? I want to meet him!" declared Nanali but her happy attitude was stunted when she noticed Sakura's quiet demeanor.

"I'm sorry Nanali, you can't meet him. He…" Sakura didn't feel like answering the rest. Nanali looked at Sakura perplexed. What had happened to her love of her life?

"We're friends aren't we?" asked Nanali, "I promise I'll keep a secret if that is what you are worried about." Sakura shook her head.

"It's been so long since, but it hurts to talk about it Nanali, I'm sorry," Sakura waved good-bye as she hurried up the steps that lead to her floor. Nanali stared after her for a moment before she moved to go to her floor. She hoped maybe someday she might be able to get closer to Sakura.

All into the next week the routine between her and Jonathan continued. He left her cute little notes of which she blushed every time. At one point Sakura giggled at Nanali's reactions to them saying something along the lines, 'oh to be young and in love.' Nanali decided that one day she would get to know that boy. She couldn't stand it anymore. He was always complementing her but she knew nothing about him. One day he came in just after the dinner rush and only just before closing. He was looking for a drink. Nanali was in the back cleaning tables and did not notice the exchange between him and the bartender.

Nanali eventually looked up and smiled, he was here! She hurried over to say hi, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, maybe a little overworked though.

"Hello Jonathan, can I get you anything?" He turned to her and smiled wanly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better… Nanali," he said. Nanali was disappointed usually he said 'Miss,' what had changed? Pushing it to the side Nanali inquired about what he meant by the statement. "I just wish I knew you better before…" he unconsciously pulled his collar a little higher up his neck but it was already as far as it would go. Nanali wanted to say more but he suddenly dashed out of the room.

"Do you know that man?" asked Davide the bartender.

"A little," replied Nanali.

"Please stay away from him, Nany," said Davide. She looked at him confusedly and he merely said he got a bad vibe from him.

"What kind of vibe?"

"It was more in how he was asking for things, like he asked if we had really rare meat and if we had red substances to drink that was not wine."

"You must be joking," said Nanali, "he has never acted strange before, I don't think he said those things. You should not make thinks up." Nanali turned to finish washing tables, never seeing the hurt look in Davide's eyes. Nanali however could not get Davide's words out of her head. She watched out for Jonathan and he started coming in late at night and he did ask the same things that Davide said he had said. Nanali felt guilty and she felt scared. Why was he acting like this? Nanali decided to ask Jonathan herself. Nanali was the only one in the dining room of the restaurant that night; Davide was getting clean dishes from the back. Nanali moved towards Jonathan scared to say anything and she was not sure what she was going to say. He reached up suddenly to readjust the collar of his shirt when she saw them. Two puncture holes in the side of his neck. Nanali almost screamed and tripped over a chair in her haste to back away. Jonathan looked over at her and his fangs were showing.

"I'm so hungry Nanali," he whispered. Nanali was scared out of her mind, she couldn't move as he stood and advanced towards her. "I just want a drink; can you spare something to drink?" Nanali tried to scream but her throat was clogged. She cried, her tears flowed freely and she waited for the inevitable. Then there was a holler from behind Jonathan. Jonathan fled forgetting Nanali altogether. Nanali found she could move again and did the only thing that came to mind 'run!'

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Nanali found herself at Sakura's door and knocked desperately. There was no light but then one was lit, she must have woken her friend but it didn't matter. Sakura invited her in and led her to the couch next to the window. Nanali couldn't stop shaking.

"Now, what is wrong?" said Sakura as she took a seat next to Nanali. Nanali took deep breaths before she spoke.

"I … I think Jon … Jonathan is a Vampire!" she said, she didn't know if she could speak at all. "No… I know he is a vampire," Nanali began to cry in earnest, "Why him?" Someone cleared their throat and Sakura looked up to see Syaoran on the threshold; Sakura had forgotten to close the door. She beckoned him in without a second thought.

"What makes you think that?" asked Syaoran as he looked down at the distraught Nanali.

"He's been acting so strange lately! He won't eat; he barely drinks when he's at the bar. I'm so scared!" Sakura soothed her friends back trying to calm her down.

"Those aren't definitive reasons," said Syaoan leaning on the coffee table. "What makes you so sure?"

"He says he feels hungry all the time but he never eats, I just know he is a vampire!"

"Schssh, it's alright Nanali." They girl continued to cry helpless with herself. There was more to the story, thought Sakura. She did not know Jonathan well. He was a boy that often stopped by the Inn and would leave little notes for Nanali as well as big tips. Nanali had developed a very obvious crush on the boy. It was only natural however for her to be scared. Ever since the vampire hunters had arrived people had been anxious, pointing fingers at other innocent people. Sakura could see that things would be difficult for awhile. Sakura did not think though that Jonathan was a vampire, something about him did not strike her as vampire like. Sakura wished she could know who put these ideas in her head.

"And he … he tried to … attack me," Nanali almost whispered. Her eyes were dilated with fear. Sakura did the only thing she could do; she leaned in close and whispered the spell for sleep into Nanali's ear. She instantly became tired and Sakura rested her on the couch placing a blanket over her.

"Should I ask now or later, how you came by to process magic?" he asked.

"It's not mage magic, it's Gypsy," said Sakura. This was more or less true. She had learned magic, to be sure from Eriol but that required her key of which she did not have. She had sought out Gypsy's for help at one point. They were only able to teach her small things but she was glad for them none the less.

"Anyways, it is worth looking into," said Syaoran quietly, "When does he come by the Inn?" Sakura did not bother to wonder at how Syaoran knew where Nanali got to meet with Jonathan, but she answered his question. He nodded and was about to leave.

"Syaoran let me help," she said suddenly. He looked down at her; she could see he was debating the issue heavily in his mind. Eventually he answered her.

"It's too dangerous," and he left before she could respond. Syaoran confused her. She wished she could figure him out… and soon. A cough from Nanali brought Sakura back to reality. Sakura had not realized she had been deep in thought. Sakura wondered how come the girl never suspected Sakura of being a vampire. Sakura was always tired during the day and she never ate at work like the other workers. Sakura unconsciously touched the chocker necklace she wore. It covered her bite marks. Sometimes Sakura wore a chocker necklace, other times she wore a scarf. No one asked her why she wore them. They probably thought that it was there as an accessory. Sakura hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

XXXXX Northern Stronghold of the 1st Covenant

* * *

The night was beautiful, no cloud in sight. The stars shone brightly but they were dim compared to the moon. Saphrine stood alone in the observatory in the highest tower. Here she could find peace; it was her only solitude these days. Saphrine listened to the noises of the night and let the wind play with her hair coming from the many open windows. She finally looked down at the reason for why she was here. It was Bea's birthday. Saphrine lit several candles and placed them around the small alter with the only portrait of Bea that had survived all these years. The portrait was of Lila, Saphrine, and Bea, the three daughters of Countess Sembara.

Much of what had happened that fateful night that started this curse was a blur these days to Saphrine. She would never forget however Bea's pleading words begging father to spare them all. Father did not turn her, no he slaughtered her instead. Saphrine never even got to say good-bye to her eldest sister. Saphrine shed a tear for her beloved sister as the minutes ticked by.

"Why are you up here by yourself?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"It would do you good to remember your sister too, Lila," replied Saphrine.

"Bea died many years ago, as did your husband, and mine," she said though it did not escape Saphrine's notice with Lila said the last word somewhat quietly. "It does us no good to live in the past."

"It wouldn't help to at least acknowledge Sister Bea," said Lorna entering the room closely followed by Daphnia. Lila gave her a scathing look before turning back to Saphrine. Saphrine said the last of her prayer to her sister before standing up. She turned to look at her sisters and gave them a smile.

"Lila you know I do this every year, why have you come to interrupt me?" Lila rolled her eyes then sighed.

"I think our powers are waning. I can no longer hold a decent conversation with Lucas. While our last conversation was short, he told me some interesting things about what happened in Mammoth Mine." Daphnia and Lorna stood by listening, they did not say anything.

"I know Lila," said Saphrine thinking on the power issue. All sisters looked to Saphrine in shock. If she had known why did she not say? "Lila our powers are waning because our time on this planet is waning."

"Vampires are gifted with long life, how can are time be waning?" asked Lila angrily.

"Oh Lila, sometimes you are very naïve." Saphrine sat in one of the comfy arm chairs, the twins coming to join her and soon followed by a frustrated Lila. "The devil is not all powerful. Even his magic does not last forever."

"We can contact him then! We will beg for more time," replied Lila fervently.

"And how exactly do you propose doing that?" asked Saphrine with a coy smile, "If we were able to contact the Devil, what would we offer him? Our souls? No, he already has those. Besides only a dark mage can contact him and the last true dark mage disappeared from the face of the planet nearly 1000 years ago. Would you like to remind us how that came to be?" Lila blushed and looked away. She had indeed killed the last of the dark mages but not before getting caught by her sisters in a most indiscreet situation with him. Lila refused to answer Saphrine's question to which Saphrine laughed merrily.

"Then what is to be done sister?" asked Daphnia.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lila looked up suddenly, "How could we do nothing? Our lives are at stake!"

"Face it Lila, we are dying. I estimate no more than 10 years," said Saphrine. She grunted suddenly grasping at her stomach. All eyes fell on her worry etched into their faces. Saphrine overcame it and looked to her sisters, "There is one element of our curse that no one knows. I'm not even sure if father knew." The sisters waited patiently waiting for her to continue. Saphrine breathed and continued, "When a vampire dies, I feel it. Every single one. If it's just a single death, I feel a little prick but these days it's getting worse, more and more are dying in larger groups so the pain is most assuredly worse. I am almost positive that if I were to die, we all would."

"Why you?" asked Lorna after silence had reigned between them.

"Because little sister, I was the first to be bitten by father."

"But why have we not died yet?" asked Daphnia. "Was it not father who started this all?"

"Yes but you are forgetting how he died," said Lila suddenly. She understood faster than her sisters. It all made sense now. Father had been killed by magic, taking him out of context of his original curse. When he died the next in line inherited the horrible gene. "What do you propose we do then sister?"

"I propose we go out with a bang," said Saphrine with an evil glint in her eyes. "We're going to die anyways, why not make it count?"

"And how …?"

"We fight the 2nd Covenant."

* * *

XXXXX Middle of the Forest of Neptune several miles out from the Mammoth Mines.

* * *

Captain Chedek as he is known, no one knows his real name, sat astride his horse contemplating ways in which to make Syaoran Li most annoyed. A rivalry had existed between the two for as long as either could remember. No one is even sure what started it. Perhaps it was the how the girls always turned to Syaoran rather than Chedek no matter who saved them. Or maybe it was how Syaoran was more respected just because he said very little and when he did talk he always said the absolute truth. Whatever had caused the rift between them would keep on existing, and both would constantly be fighting each other for rank, fame, and reputation.

"Sir I believe we will be able to make it to the Mines by late afternoon if we keep to this pace," said one of Chedek's officers. Chedek merely nodded. He swatted his hand at a fly that roamed around his head. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tomoyo Daidoji. She was one of the most respected Hunters in this group if not all in all of the Hunter clans. Chedek's temper flared just thinking about her and his cheeks turned rosy in humiliation. Chedek could consider himself lucky. Tomoyo was known to be quite vindictive when refusing a man. But even so, Chedek could not see how that girl had so easily refused him! What did a guy have to do to get a girls attention around here? But seriously could anyone blame him for going after the famous hunter? She had raven colored locks and keen grey eyes. She wore tight trousers with knee high black boots. Her chemise top was white and she wore a black cincher at the waist (typical attire for a female vampire these days). She also had belt buckles that looped around her hips to hold her stakes and double edged blades. She was deadly with her weapons and skill but she had the sweetest of characters. Chedek wondered if there was ever a girl that would not reject him. He was dashing and swave with his characteristic blue eyes and blonde hair. He was well built and clean cut. He wore the typical hunter attire of a dark top and lose black pants. He wore leather boots and a sword belt which held his sword. While Chedek continue to marvel at how he could have been rejected, Tomoyo's thoughts drifted to a very different hunter.

Tomoyo had not interest in Chedek, who was more into his self proclaimed fame. Her heart was set on Ryuu Itou of Captain Souta Kobayashi's Hunter clan. Tomoyo could hardly wait till they were joined together once again. They had first met several years ago. And they hit it off with a bang. Everyone said they were made for each other… They also said the same thing when Tomoyo dated Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo was going to forget that blue eyed cretin, she had sworn to that. Tomoyo looked down at her ring finger which she kept covered by gloves. Underneath the supple leather was a diamond engagement ring. It was a parting gift from Ryuu. Tomoyo smiled to herself.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Rika Sasaki. Tomoyo looked to her friend and smiled. Rika was one of the few women in this hunter clan who was not actually a hunter. Rika traveled with them because she was learning about leadership. It was a strange place to learn but her father who was a noble thought that it would do his daughter good to get out in the world. Rika had adjusted quite well in fact. She had learned many hard lessons, and had overcome much. She now dressed like the hunters but previously she would wear dresses which would impede any escape route. She had even excelled at physical endurance and was almost surpassing Tomoyo. Almost.

"I'm in a good mood because I get to see Ryuu in a couple of weeks," said Tomoyo. Rika nodded in understanding. They both knew of the secret that Tomoyo wanted to keep. Tomoyo thought that the time would come to tell everyone that she was engaged but the couple had not been able to find a suitable time in which to tell. The girls fell into silence when Rika spoke up.

"Do you think there will be many vampires in the Mines?"

"I hope not, but we won't know for sure," said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

"I hope Yoshiyuki is ok," said Rika after a time.

"Stop worrying you'll get lines on your forehead! He's with Ryuu and Captain Kobayashi, he'll be fine," replied Tomoyo smiling encouragingly at Rika. Yoshiyuki Terada was a scholar of many things and only traveled with the hunters because it allowed him to gain valuable information on life through a hunter's perspective. Over his time he had been a teacher of things to Rika and they had developed a relationship that was none-too-subtle. Rika had yet however to reveal to her father of her attraction to the scholar. "From what we know we should gain level with them in about a week or more."

"I hope you're right Tomoyo," said Rika looking to the mountains up ahead.

* * *

XXXXX Mammoth Mines

* * *

"I won't let you go!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"But they go with you!"

"Yes but they're trained!"

"I still fail to see the point!"

"Kino, you're not trained and they are, it's that simple!"

"Li, I want to help, so let me tag along!" The two stared each other down neither wanting to give in. Chiharu sighed. Syaoran was being more difficult than usual. He always let her follow even though she had no training. So why was he so adamant about not allowing Sakura to follow? Yamazaki and Eriol stood on the side lines enjoying the 'show.'

"I'm sticking to my word, you're not going!"

"Well you're not my boyfriend so I will go where ever I please!" Her green eyes were dangerously fiery. Chiharu feared that if Syaoran didn't cave he'd have more than enough on his plate than he would know what to do with.

"I got a solution," piped in Chiharu catching both of their attentions. "How about we all go? Sakura and myself will hang back and observe, then you Li can train her when you're not battling. Sound good?" The look on Syaoran's face was to die for! He looked so shocked at the bare mention of the idea. Sakura nodded furiously, apparently very satisfied with the idea.

"Fine," said Syaoran at last. "But you can't go dressed like that!" Sakura looked down at her dress and smiled; she knew what would be better to wear and hurried down the hall towards her apartment to change. Syaoran turned on Chiharu. "Why do I feel as though I'm going to regret this? And why did you talk me into doing this?"

"Consider this a favor," said Chiharu smiling. She was trying to play matchmaker, if Syaoran was not going to step away from work, maybe bringing Sakura in would relieve the tension. Sakura came back faster than expected dressed in simple trousers and a black shirt with a cincher at the waist. She wore her new 'battle boots' as well. She however did not show that she had hidden stakes in the back of her top. The small five man group headed out. They were going towards one of the smaller Caverns of Central Caverns were it was rumored that Jonathan might be. They walked in silence all the way there. Sakura dared not say anything, she was afraid that Syaoran would not allow her to come. She of course would go anyway but this way she could keep an eye out for Syaoran.

"I think we should look up towards the higher passage ways," said Yamazaki. They agreed and headed up the many flights of stairs till they reached the secluded upper passageways.

A horrible thought crossed Sakura's mind. What if Lucas showed up? Would he reveal her secret? The idea of the repercussions was too horrible to think about. Sakura hoped that he would not show his face tonight. They walked down the eerie passageway; barely any lights existed up here. Suddenly Syaoran signaled for them to stop. There was a room off to their right. He gave the signal that there were vampires inside. He took a peak and held up his hand for at least ten vampires. Sakura wondered how well Syaoran was going to fight.

On the count of three and the boys charged in. Battle cry's could be heard from within while Sakura and Chiharu stayed behind. Sakura reached for her stakes and pulled them out just in time when she sensed vampires from behind. Sakura herd Chiharu's yelp, and she didn't think twice. Sakura knew where they were and struck out both her arms catching them in the chest with both of the stakes. Sakura then charged at the vampire who was about to bite Chiharu. The vampire dropped an unconscious Chiharu and charged at Sakura. Sakura ducked underneath the oncoming attack but landed a blow to the vampires back as he passed her. Sakura swung around and hit him in the chest just as he was turning to face her again. He turned to ash just as the other two had. Unbeknownst to her the boys had been watching the whole ordeal. Lucky for Sakura, her fangs had not shown themselves.

Sakura still had not seen Syaoran, Yamazaki, or Eriol when she went to check on Chiharu. Chiharu was coming around. The vampire had cast a sleep spell on her so she would not fight him.

"I'm ok," she said as Sakura helped her stand up.

"Impressive, very impressive." Sakura whipped around to see Eriol clapping his hands. "Who would have thought that you could pack quite a punch?" Sakura blushed and said something about survival training. Syaoran had not said anything. They began walking away from the scene and it was only then that Sakura asked what had happened within the room. Syaoran said that Jonathan had been there but fled before they could get to him. The other vampires had been extinguished.

"So are we going to go after him?"

"No," said Syaoran.

"No? But he's still out there!"

"I know Kino, but I can't risk it." Chiharu sighed as Yamazaki placed an arm around her shoulders, they were at it again!

"But we almost had him, and I can take care of myself."

"What about Mihara? She could have been killed and you too," he said. Sakura heard the slight degree of worry in his voice.

"You risk your life every day. Why is it suddenly so different?"

"Leave it Sakura," he blurted. Sakura stopped walking stunned that he had used her name, Syaoran had not noticed. Sakura ran to catch up again a smile on her face. She was getting to him.

Sakura was getting to him so well that she would later learn that Syaoran faced off against Jonathan the next night without Sakura or Chiharu around. Yamazaki had not been there when Syaoran extinguished Jonathan because Yamazaki had been in charge of keeping the girls busy with his out-landish stories. When Sakura learned this little tid-bit she had almost strangled Yamazaki in frustration. But she calmed down and promised not to let her temper flare like that. However that was not to last when Captain Chedek was in town.

Sakura was first introduced to the Captain at the Mammoth Mine Inn when they had a huge celebration dinner to announce their arrival. Sakura and Nanali were transferred to work in the larger dining hall that was now sequestered for the use of the hunters. The Captain was beside himself with Sakura's beauty. He was sure he had not seen one like her. When he told his right hand this, the boy rolled his eyes. That man had more infatuations than a nat.

"… and that's when I was able to take advantage of him—"

"Captain, I think it would be wise to save your tales for another day. Miss Sakura is very busy," said Syaoran at last. Chedek had been talking incessantly to Sakura throughout the entire dinner. He was intent on telling her how he came to be so fantastically amazing. Syaoran felt relief though he was not sure why, when Sakura seemed annoyed that Chedek was even talking. Syaoran contempulated this thought as Sakura hurried off to take care of her tables that had been neglected. He felt warmness in his chest that didn't seem to go away. When she was around, his heart raced. He lost speech sometimes. He even got lost in space staring after those green eyes and pretty smile. Everything was different with her around. She was the wild card in his perfect deck.

Captain Chedek had noticed the change in Syaoran Li. The boy liked her. It was obvious from the moment that he had arrived. Now was his chance. To take away something that Syaoran actually liked. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Later that night when the hunters in the higher ranks were having a discussion, Sakura was called away because there was a guest in the lobby waiting to see her. Sakura wanted to eavesdrop on the hunters but it was not to happen. She headed out into the lobby and she knew instantly who it was that had come to see her. She recognized the frame of the man who sat in the shadows. She could make out his long black hair and penetrating blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She approached him.

"Long time no see, Sakura," he said. Sakura blushed. She still liked him even after all this time. But how could she? She had Syaoran right?

"It's nice to see you too Thomas."

* * *

XXXXX A month later: Ambrosina Valley

* * *

Meiling dangled her feet over the back of her chair as her head hung over the seat and she looked at the room upside down. She'd been like this for awhile. She didn't even feel the blood rushing to her head. She never did. She sighed closing her eyes and opening them again. She had never fully adjusted to being a Vampire. Yeah she hunted and she survived, but she found it hard to accept. She couldn't quite feel pain, she couldn't quite feel cold. She wondered if she could feel anything. There was a knock on her door and she grunted to let the person know it was ok to come in. it was Naoko.

"Mei, what are you doing?" said Naoko kneeling down beside Meiling.

"Wasting time," said Meiling in a bored tone.

"Well we're going to have a meeting soon. Yue and Kaho are going to be the only one's there. The others have more pressing matters to attend to. Why don't you join us?" Meiling swung her feet around and she sat up right. She suddenly felt light headed. So she could get head rushes! Naoko pulled the dizzy Meiling from her room and down the hall. Meiling stumbled in Naoko's wake, Naoko apparently oblivious to Meiling's struggles.

They entered the strategic room which had maps of the entire continent as well as a long table stretching for most of the length of the room. Many times they had had deep discussions with the council of the 2nd covenant here. But now there were only four of them. Everyone was gathering information on 1st covenant's movements since Kaho sensed that the battle was nearing. How did she know? The elves read it in the stars. Meiling had asked how they knew and they had tried to teach her only for her to receive a major headache. It all looked like mumble jumble to her.

Kaho was poring over star maps while Yue was rereading a report from Don and Catrina. Meiling sat down across from Kaho and slumped in her chair still feeling light headed. She was about to nod off when Thomas arrived apologizing for his lateness.

"I only just arrived," he said. "I found Sakura. It took me some time to track her down."

"Where is she?" asked a slightly worried Yue. Sakura had neglected to contact anyone in the 2nd covenant for almost 100 years. Many wondered if she had been killed or worse captured.

"She's fine. She works as a waitress in the Mammoth Mines." Thomas took off his jacket and took a glass of substance offered to him by Naoko. "She told me an interesting tale of the 1st covenant."

"Good, I think it might coincide with my tale," said Reena suddenly walking into the room. "You won't believe what I've heard. And this comes from the northern fortress itself…"

* * *

XXXXX Mammoth Mines

* * *

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure," said Syaoran. He and Sakura walked down the man thoroughfare that led to the outside. Sakura had offered to accompany him since he was leaving so abruptly.

"I hope you have a safe journey," she said. She was quite for a time. She was conflicted. She had for many years gone back and forth between Syaoran and Thomas. Thomas had promised to wait for her. But Syaoran was here now. And now he was leaving. When would he ever come back?

"Don't look so sad, I'll be back," he said quietly. He hated Chedek right now. He saw right through him. This was his ploy. To get Syaoran out of the way so that Chedek could steal Sakura out from under Syaoran's nose. It was smart. And he could order Syaoran around because he was a Captain and Syaoran was not. "If I know Souta well and I do, he's just lost and is refusing the help of anyone else. That man can't read a map to save his life."

"I'll miss you. I've enjoyed our talks and seeing you at the Inn," said Sakura. They had reached the entrance. Syaoran lifted himself into the saddle of his horse. Syaoran stayed still for a moment before reaching inside his pocket and pulled out a golden chain.

"Here," he said holding it out to Sakura. "I want you to hold on to this for me. I'll be back." Sakura accepted it and he rode off into the early morning, sun not even risen yet. Sakura looked down at the golden chain, on the end was a wolf pendant. The symbol of his clan. Sakura took a deep breath and put it around her neck. She smiled. Syaoran had made a big step by giving this to her. It was a long way of saying that 'I care for you.' Sakura felt the weight of that pendent against her neck. It meant that she had chosen too. She smiled even more her heart feeling lighter by the second. She had only ever had feelings for one man. The one man who would always be her Little Wolf.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**AN: I think I deserve a candy bar after this! I am so proud of myself. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter as much as I was inspired to write it!**

**I cannot guarantee a fast update. I hope I might be able to get to it in the next two weeks, but again no guarantee.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. 4 Years Ago

**AN: I just want to remind you all that the scene from the VERY beginning will play out A LOT differently then was originally planned. I had planned on it happening that way when I came up with the idea, but as the story developed, everything changed. Trust me the new ending will be more than worth it!**

**The song sung by Sakura is called No One But You by Kate Covington. I happened upon the song a day or so ago and fell in love with it! It was so hauntingly beautiful that I just had to use it! Kate you are amazing! She is also the writer, vocal artist and instrumental artist of the song. You can find her work on YouTube under the user name katethegreat19. Absolutely stunning work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**

* * *

**

4 years ago…..

**

* * *

**

XXXXX Somewhere in the north of the Mines

* * *

The day wore on, it was not necessarily hot nor cold; it was just a weary day. They all seemed that way to Syaoran. He had been traveling with some members from Chedek's crew and one or two of his own men on this wild goose chase after Souta. Syaoran looked down at the schedule of days that he had been keeping; it had been nearly two months since he had last seen Sakura. He wondered how lost Souta really was. It could be possible that Syaoran and his little crew missed him by some freaky chance but Syaoran doubted it.

Syaoran's thought's drifted to Sakura. He didn't know what compelled him to give Sakura that pendant but he was glad that he did. He hoped that Sakura would take it to mean everything he meant it to mean. It was hard for Syaoran to say these things. He wasn't even sure he understood them. His sisters had talked constantly about them but he had never paid much attention to their rambles. He wished he had paid attention now. Aggravated with how his thoughts were tormenting him, Syaoran refocused his attention on the task at hand. Syaoran checked the map; there was a clearing just off of the trail that they could use for the night. He directed his men and they left the trail and into the forest.

They traveled for only a few minutes when they came to the clearing. And it was already occupied. Syaoran couldn't believe his luck! Heads looked in their direction as Syaoran's crew came into the clearing. The one poring over his own map looked up, with the most embarrassed face.

"Long time no see Souta!"

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Mammoth Mines**

* * *

Sakura twittled her fingers as she waited for dusk. She had off tonight so she would not need to worry about work. She could worry about the vampire infestation instead. There were more these days. More than usual and she wondered why. Thomas had been slightly allusive.

_Sakura took a seat in front of him. She wondered why he was here and dressed so darkly could give him away. "Sorry for not contacting you."_

"_It's alright," said Thomas, his voice betraying nothing._

"_It's just that I was so used to living here I kind of forgot."_

"_Forgot?"_

"_No one's perfect," said Sakura. Neither said anything till Sakura spoke again, "Why have you come?"_

"_I've come to tell you of 1__st__ covenant's movements. They are massing for something big. We are gathering information on whereabouts and sightings."_

"_They are here if that is what you want to know," said Sakura. Thomas's tone was a little harsh. He seemed cold…._

"_Very well," he said standing to leave._

"_I don't understand why you are leaving so soon? Are you not going to tell me anything?" asked Sakura._

"_We'll contact you again when we know more," he said standing to leave._

"_Then send some of the 2__nd__ here. Have them find me and I'll help them get situated." Thomas looked back at her with an expression that showed nothing._

"_Why?"_

"_Just a hunch but I feel as though more of the 1__st__ are going to show themselves, they have already started converting people." Thomas didn't respond, he just left leaving Sakura bewildered._

Sakura knew that Chedek's crew was useless. Well not entirely. Tomoyo was pretty good when it came to hunting. She moved swift and didn't waste time. Chiharu spoke of her in the highest regard. Sakura knew her old friend would be similar to what she remembered but she also knew that Tomoyo was going to very different. Everyone was.

Ever since the hunter clans had been converging here in the Mines, more and more of those that Sakura knew were appearing. Sakura feared that she may not be able to keep her true nature hidden. She also feared that she would not be able to keep her lies strait. She had mentioned to Syaoran that she was farmer born, and that she was Gypsy trained. Her tails about herself spun out from there. She trained with the Gypsy's on how to do certain rights of passage and minor spells. She had been raised in a tight lipped community where she had known little about the world till she had been engaged and sent off to live with the fiancé's family. After that she didn't talk about it on the account that what happened to her fiancé was too painful.

Sakura checked her clock and grabbed her stakes as well as her newest addition; her black mask. She wanted to protect the people of the Mine. Sakura was worried that they would find out who she was and destroy any chance of her surviving here as well as their lives. Sakura headed to her usual hunting grounds. They liked it up there in the upper passage ways. She did not sneak like the hunters; Sakura was fearless when it came to hunting them. If she could keep their numbers to a minimum then that would be enough for her. She turned a corner in the upper passageway and came upon a group… And her night began.

When Sakura got back in the early hours of the morning she had all intentions of going to sleep. She walked through the entrance hall and passed the kitchen and living room. In the hallway leading to her room she stopped. Her eyes honed in on the monthly calendar where a day was marked. It was marked today. Sakura's mood saddened when she realized what today was. She would never forget.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX**

* * *

It was morning and not many hunters showed up for breakfast but since they were taking shifts there were more this week then there had been all month. They were a merry bunch and loved to joke around with the waitresses. For those who knew however were saddened to see the one waitress in a constant dreary mood. Nanali took orders, delivered food on time, and checked on her tables as needed. But she never smiled or caught on to the lively atmosphere. She didn't even seem to care anymore.

Sakura had watched the sad progression of her friend. She knew what it was like to lose the one you loved, and she knew the black pit of emptiness that did not seem to go away. Sakura decided that Nanali needed a wakeup call. Around mid afternoon when they had their break Sakura had her chance to talk to Nanali.

"Nanali, have you buried him yet?" she asked abruptly. Nanali looked up startled.

"W-What?"

"You know the ashes that Sya- Li gave to you," said Sakura. Nanali shook her head. She must still keep them in her apartment, Sakura figured. "I want you to come with me tonight."

"W-Why?"

"You have not dealt with Jonathan's death, and I know just how to do it." Nanali did not want to agree but eventually caved in when Sakura became very persistent. Nanali met Sakura at dusk at Sakura's apartment. And they were on their way when they stumbled into Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Toya Kinomoto. The later having just arrived with his own hunter crew a week ago. Sakura did not run into her brother often but she was very glad that she did not use her real last name. It was difficult enough to be around old friends but being around her brother almost made her lose herself. The only thing she could do was put her feelings to the side.

"And where are you two off to?" asked Toya, his hazelnut eyes scrutinizing them.

"I'm taking Nanali to Glory's Cliff," said Sakura after regaining her wits.

"Why are you going there?" asked Tomoyo.

"I have my reasons," said Sakura unconsciously tightening her grip on the basket she held.

"We'll accompany you," said Eriol before anyone could object to the idea. The group moved through the caverns in silence. They walked up into the upper passageways, passageways often used by humans and therefore not infested. They walked out on the plateau at the top and Sakura always wondered the same thing when she came up to this place.

Glory's Cliff was known for being Glorious because you could see everything from up here. Sakura wondered what it would be like to see this place in the light, what it would be like to see the sunrise from here. In any case it was the perfect place to help Nanali. Sakura moved to the center of the large Plateau where an alter had been erected with torches surrounding it, ready to be lit. While Glory's cliff was used for celebrations and other things, it was also a place to find piece, pray, or pay reverence. Sakura set down her basket and pulled out her candles and the parchment she had kept secret for so many long years. She had done her best to preserve it over the years so it looked like new. Sakura lit the 10 or so torches and then took her place in a kneeling position setting the candles in an array on the stone slab. She again reached into the basket and took out matches to light the candles.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Nanali coming up behind Sakura.

"We are going to say our respects to the one's we love and have lost." Nanali knelt down beside Sakura and Tomoyo and Chiharu joined also. The men decided to remain standing. "I do this every year. I remember those who mean much to me and those who have been taken from me. It hurts to lose those that you love, and it hurts more to live on without them. But living and remembering who they were helps us move on." Sakura paused as she lit a candle and placed it on the altar. "I loved a man once. He was amazing to me. He died to save me; this very same day, in fact. I had thought that I had moved past his death. Sometimes you forget how much you love a person. I loved him so much and I don't want to lose his memory." Nanali hesitantly lit a candle for herself as Sakura spoke.

"I never got to tell him how much I really liked him," said Nanali quietly, "I truly liked him. He was so kind and he smiled all the time. Why do such horrible things have to happen?"

"That is a question we will never be able to answer," said Tomoyo as she lit the third candle that Sakura had brought. "I light this for the friends that we have lost over the years and to my family members who have gone on." Chiharu picked up the forth candle and lit it.

"This is for the friends who have died because of the vampires. I have lost many friends and I am thankful for their sacrifice so that I may continue to live. I hope that one day I may be able to repay the love and respect they have shown me." The men behind the women came up and grabbed a candle as well and said silent or verbal prayers to the one's they loved.

Eventually Sakura began singing an old song from the days of when she was a child. It reminded her of all that had happened. It sounded like she was singing for a lost lover but the words went much deeper than that. It applied to her entire life and caused her to begin to cry. Sakura did not notice the tears and ignored them as she finished the song. After a time she took up the parchment and reached into the basket again pulling out a ring on a chain. She held them close to her and smiled. The parchment was her marriage license to Li Syaoran of Trambith. She was technically Li Sakura of Trambith. But Trambith had died so many years ago. So too had her marriage. It was a thing of the past. It tied her down however. She may like this current Syaoran very much but hoping that he would be someone else, was fools folly. Sakura believed it was time to let go. Syaoran was who he was. Maybe deep down he was like the Syaoran of old but she knew it would be a long time before that would be past. Sakura held the parchment up to the flame and let the fire take hold of it. She let the ashes go in the breeze like a sigh of relief. Her emotions swirled and were solid.

"What was that?" asked Tomoyo indicating the ashes drifting away.

"It was my marriage license. I married a Li once, but I have always gone by Kino. I think I have held onto the past for far too long." Tomoyo and Chiharu watched her as she stood up taking the ring in hand. Sakura walked to the edge of Glory's cliff and took one last look at the ring. It was the ring she had gotten married to Syaoran with. The ring that said she was a Li. Sakura believed that some day she would be again, but anything that tied her down now would hurt her later on. She had to let go of the Syaoran she always believed she would find again, however there was a new Syaoran to get to know and love. Sakura breathed then threw the ring as hard as she could. She turned to head back when she came face to face with Nanali who was crying hard but silently. She held on to the small urn close to her chest. Her small frame shook as she let out the tension she had held in for so long and she stepped up beside Sakura. With a small cry she upturned the urn letting the wind take Jonathan's ashes. Finally she dropped the urn over the edge and let herself be led back to others. She did not say anything to Sakura she merely accepted the guidance. For once she did not feel like she was on the edge of an abyss.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Somewhere in the North close to the Mammoth Mines**

* * *

"Honestly you can't read a map to save your life!" said a frustrated Syaoran taking the map out of Souta's hand. "I let you lead us for a day and already we are so far off track I wonder if we'll ever get back!" Syaoran then checked the map and immediately turned his horse to follow a narrower track but one that would lead then back on course. Many of the weary hunters did not object. They were just following the person in front of the other.

"I'm not that bad," protested Souta.

"You're worse," said Syaoran. He was more frustrated at the situation than at his friend. Syaoran was upset that he was being stalled from being with Sakura. Instead he was out here with his hopeless friend and his well trained crew.

"You shouldn't be so upset," said Terada coming to ride alongside Souta and Syaoran. "We'll get there when we get there." Syaoran was going to respond but thought better of it.

"I assume that you came to find me for a reason, right?" said Souta. He had been wondering why Syaoran would come after him. He knew that they were meant to rendezvous at the Mines. The questions plagued Souta.

"I was sent here by Chedek," a slight blush crept on to Syaoran's features.

"Is that all?" asked Souta. He may not be able to read a map to save his life but he had good intuitions.

"None of your business!" said Syaoran as the blush got worse. Terada merely smiled, hunters were interesting characters.

"But seriously, how are things in the Mines?"

"Not good. The numbers are getting worse. We don't know exactly what is going on just yet, but as more hunters converge, the more we may be able to find out."

"Has the council decided what to do about the reports?" asked Terada.

"What reports?" asked Syaoran.

"The reports of two different covenants in existence," said Terada. **Oh those reports…** thought Syoaran, "I know that no one wants to believe that there are two but don't you think it would be interesting to investigate?"

"Hardly," said Souta, "Even if the reports are true, what would it matter?"

"Well for one it would make hunting a considerably harder game, would it not?"

"What we do is not a game," protested Souta, Terada waved his hand dismissively.

"It was a figure of speech."

"I understand what you mean, Terada. It would make our job harder. To think that the others are more human than what we deal with," Syaoran shook his head. "Interesting concept but unlikely. I can't imagine that there are more human-like vampires. They are all heartless creatures who take pleasure in the most horrid of acts." Terada merely nodded but with a thoughtful expression.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Mammoth Mines**

* * *

Eriol twirled the object in his hand as he absently chewed on the food in front of him. His mind was so troubled these days.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eriol looked up as Rika came and sat down in the vacant chair next to his. "You look so troubled."

"I am," he said quietly. Eriol made up his mind and asked, "Rika, do you mind if I just talk? I know you may not understand much but I need to get this off my chest."

"Well if it's about magic, Sakura Kino might know more since she is Gypsy trained," said Rika recalling her earlier conversations with the waitress. Eriol shook his head and spoke to Rika anyway.

"Have you ever felt that something is familiar about your life like you have been through it before?"

"You mean like Déjà vu?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Hmmm, I can't say that I have," said Rika thoughtfully.

"My whole life feels like that," said Eriol. "In fact I know my life is just repeating over and over for some reason."

"I thought you told me once that powerful wizards are reborn eventually."

"They are, but this is more like constantly rather than every few hundred years. In one of my previous lives, the one at the beginning, I think, had two guardians helping me out. I can't find them now."

"Guardians? Like magic spirit guides?"

"Yes," Eriol pulled out a very old book (Rika had no idea where he got it from, but thought that Terada would be more than thrilled to look at such an old artifact) and flipped through some pages coming to the passage. "Listen to this, 'I stumbled upon the old mansion today, I was shocked to see it again. I found the keys and journal's… I found them, the 4 guardians, two to me and two to her. She is not found but I knew that those two belonged to me. Their statues felt alive. As if they were living in the stone.'"

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means that they are stuck in a stone-like formation till whatever put them that way reverses or is turned back." Eriol put the book away and began playing with the object in his hand again. "The guardians are called Spinnel-Sun and Ruby-Moon who is also known as Nakuru Akizuki."

"What do you mean 'turned back,' like a curse?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think there is a curse and it has to be reversed or I won't be able to use the full power of my magic. Nor will I be able to find the owner of this," he said showing the object to Chiharu. It was a pink key with a star in the middle of the circle with wings to either side.

"So if everything is reversed then what?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "I have guesses, that's all I have."

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura peeked inside the dining hall. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was not there. She wondered how many times in a week, could a person come up with an excuse to not talk to someone. It was becoming exhausting! No matter what she did the guy would not leave her alone! Sakura resorted to hanging out with her old friends just so she would not have to deal with him. Not that she minded her friends company but it did hurt a little that she was using them as an excuse. You'd think in all the years that she had lived she'd be able to come up with some decent way of letting a guy down.

"Ahh there you are!" Sakura jumped and immediately hurried into the dining room trying to ignore the man's calls. She took orders and went out the other side door to head to the kitchens. Her heart was racing, why could he not leave her alone? She glanced down at the orders checking to make sure she had them in order, not even seeing the figure in front of her. She crashed into the person and nearly let go of the orders. She would have fallen if the person had not caught her, his hand around the back of her waist. Sakura looked up and gasped.

"You should watch were you are going, or you might hurt yourself," he said giving her a small smile. Sakura forgot about her orders and let them fall to the ground as she launched her arms around the man's neck.

"You're back! I missed you Syaoran!" Syaoran he reflexively hugged her back though taken by surprise. His heart began to race with her so near and his face became extremely warm as the minutes ticked by. Reluctantly he let go of her as she said, "Oh we can talk in a little bit I still have to finish with my tables and then you can tell me all about your trip, k?" Syaoran merely nodded as she gathered her papers and dashed off down the hall once again. She disappeared from sight when from the opposite end he watched as Chedek came into view, obviously looking for something. When he spotted Syaoran he made a turn around as if he realized he was in the wrong place. Syaoran was almost certain that he might be looking for Sakura. That thought in mind, Syaoran headed to the dining hall to have a discussion with Souta. Souta being a Captain himself could help Syaoran in only a way that Captain's of the Council could.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Ambrosina Valley**

* * *

Meiling looked out over the vastness enjoying the pleasant night air. It was so quiet at night, it was so peaceful. She sighed and leapt from her perch floating down into the trees and on to the pathways below the canopy. She walked for some time, exploring the vacant residences. Kaho told her that when everyone became human again, there would be places for everyone to live. Everyone would have a home. Meiling came upon one of the larger one's in the center most of the valley. She walked inside to examine its contents. Every so often she came here to check on it. To clean any dust and to replace any damaged furniture. It appeared as though she did not need to do anything; someone had come and dusted for her. Probably one of the elves.

Upon entering one was greeted with a spacious living room with supple chairs and an elegant coffee table. The walls were decorated with pictures of the couple who were going to inherit the place and an old clock ticked in the corner. There were three hallways that led off of the living room. The one to the left led to the dining room and kitchen, the one to the right led to the conservatory and Library, and the middle led to the upper floors. Most of the rooms in the second and third floor were bathrooms and bedrooms. Meiling could almost see children running through here or the future inhabitant's entertaining their guests. Meiling smiled. For the last hundred years or so everyone had been working hard to maintain this place for their unconditionally chosen leader Sakura Kinomoto and her future husband Syaoran Li. Everyone knew their tragic love story and many were determined to give them a future to look forward too.

Having spent enough time there, Meiling left to find the next place. She found it down a block or two. It was a future restaurant. Sakura had always said in her previous life that she loved Syaoran but she did not want the responsibilities of being Mistress to the entire Li estate. All she wanted in life was to be a waitress. There had been several offers from other vampires to be cooks in the restaurant. It was determined that Syaoran would manage it and Sakura would be one of the lead waitresses. There was a possibility that neither would want it when they became human. But that was a risk everyone was willing to take.

Again Meiling entered to check on it. It was grand in style and size. The tables were made of mahogany as were the chairs with soft cushions. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling at optimum places to provide amble amount of light when lit. There was a bar to the side of the room and off to one side was a tea room. That had open slots not windows to allow for sunlight. Since it was so warm in the valley, winter never came. The sunlight could filter into the room providing for a very lively and quaint atmosphere.

"Living in the future are we?" Meiling swung around to come face to face with Kaho. She had a small smile adorning her face and her wise eyes bored into Meiling's.

"I was just …"

"Don't try to explain. I understand," she said motioning with her hand for Meiling to follow. They turned to walk towards the valley walls. It was some time before Kaho spoke again. "I think your battle will come sooner than anyone thinks."

"How do you know?" Meiling felt stupid for asking. Of course she would know! She was an elf who read the stars, quite well in fact.

"Yue has already spoken with me about his feelings about this. He says that he just knows the end is coming."

"But how?"

"You will have to ask him," said Kaho.

"I cannot, now can I?" Kaho merely smiled. She knew that Yue had left three days ago even though he did not say much about where he was going. It was good to assume however that he was going off to gain more information on the 1st's movements. "What are you doing so late?"

"I had a feeling you would be coming out here tonight," said Kaho. "I have had this feeling that you are troubled."

"I do not know what to make of the news that Thomas and Reena brought to us."

"Well it is obvious is it not?" Meiling gave Kaho a look before she continued, "Your final battle will take place in or around Mammoth Mines. It is the perfect place for Vampires to live. They have lived in the old and dank castle for many, many years. Mammoth mines is more refined and well kept. Why do think Sakura has spent so much time there?"

"Oh."

"Don't worry too much Meiling," said Kaho as they came upon the entrance to caves. "In time everything will come to pass. Continue to train your covenant; you will need it to face the numbers of the first which most undoubtedly outrank yours." Kaho left leaving Meiling to her own tumbling thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**3 Years ago…**

* * *

**XXXXX Mammoth Mines**

* * *

Sakura sat slumped against the bar in the main dining room. She was not feeling well. She wasn't sick really, she was just extremely nervous. Who wouldn't be if you had a huge secret you were keeping from your _boyfriend_. Sakura finally had what she wanted; Syaoran had officially asked her out. How was she going to handle this? The food thing wasn't a problem because contrary to popular belief she could eat normal food unlike other vampires it just didn't give as much energy as the normal sustenance did. She always worried about her reflection being seen but she could find ways to avoid that. She wondered how she would answer Syaoran if he asked about her choker necklaces or scarves. But these were trivial things to worry about compared to what really concerned her.

Syaoran had no idea who she really was. No one did. She knew her past would come to get her in the end, but why did it seem to dawn on her now? Sakura mentally slapped herself. She had always been a little dense, it was shame she had not learned to get rid of that trait. She groaned leaning her head against her crossed arms as she continued to fail at ways to calm her racing mind.

Somewhere else in the mine however, the opposite effect was taking place with Syaoran. He sat outside looking over the edge of Glory's Cliff with the sun playing across his radiant features. He was nervous to be sure about his date with Sakura, but he was also excited. He had successively gotten Chedek out of the picture by officially asking Sakura on a date. He orgininally wanted to get Souta to assign Chedek a position elsewhere but Souta caught on faster than wildfire and said _"Ask her out already!"_ Syaoran blushed just remember it! Did everyone know of his attraction to Sakura? Another positive thing was that Chiharu and Tomoyo had finally stopped nagging him about getting a girl. Though he was reprimanded to take it slow and not rush with Sakura, like he would ever do that! Right now he felt lighter than air and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

**

* * *

**

XXX**XX In the South from Mammoth Mines a week later**

* * *

Yue observed the group that he sat with. They were vampires of the 1st covenant. They were brutal in their kills and got killed easily. They were poor fighters too. Yue's only reason for staying with this group was because they talked too much for their own good.

"I'm telling yee, we are goin' to fight them in those darn mines," said one.

"Naww, we wouldn' go up against them," said another.

"Ya'll are forgetting the conversation with Dalmut," said one of the females who was smarter than the rest. "We are goin' to the mines to gather and take over. We outrank the 2nd covenant's numbers and will win the battle." **So it is confirmed…** thought Yue. This meant that his suspicions had been true. He had learned a lot from going from group to group getting to understand them; to learn about their weaknesses or faults. Both were in huge abundance. He was glad that the 2nd covenant had been training all these years. If they had not, who knows how bad they would be off in the final battle?

"You there," Yue looked up at the female when she called out to him, "You sure don't speak much."

"Not much to say," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't ever remember seeing you at fortress," she said. "I'd remember a handsome face like yours."

"How many vampires are at fortress? I'm assuming a huge number, it is not hard for one to remain in the background," he replied just as coldly as before.

"Anyways, do you think we could have some fun tonight?" she asked ignoring the stares from her comrades. She was a well curved vampire that did not hide it. They all had probably been trying to gain her affections for some time.

"No," said Yue flatly. The Vampire looked affronted. "You are way too young for me."

"Young?" she said confused, "I'm nearly 500 years old!"

"And I'm four times older than that," said Yue abruptly halting the conversation. The girl sat back in her chair quite put out. Yue sighed inwardly; he was not sure how long his façade would hold.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Mammoth Mines**

* * *

Sakura riffled through her dresses searching for the perfect dress. Her stomach was still in knots but she figured there would be time later to tell him. Maybe if she got him to love her as much as she did him, it wouldn't matter anymore. Sakura's stomach did a loop. She breathed trying to calm herself before turning to the task at hand. Black was no good. Green was too obvious. White was too pure. Red was too seductive. Blue was … ok. Pink would do. Yellow was too bright. Purple would be alright as well.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She couldn't figure out which dress to wear. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Sakura's heart stopped. He was here already? But that's not possible! He was supposed to come in an hour! Sakura hurried to the front door and opened it after taking a breath and was greeted with….

"Tomoyo?"

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX**

* * *

"How come you have no mirrors?" asked Tomoyo as she tied the back laces of the dress on Sakura. Sakura thought hard to come up with an answer.

"I-I have reasons…"

"Like what?"

"Uh…."

"There! Now let me look at you," said Tomoyo turning Sakura to face her. Sakura was dressed in a lime green dress with an ivy pattern adorning the hems. The sleeves came to her wrists and hung loosely. The dress hugged her chest, stomach and hips, and then flowed to her knees. Sakura wondered where Tomoyo got the material let alone had time to make it. It might be better not to ask the question though. "I can make anyone smile, and you are the perfect tool!"

"Tool?" asked Sakura sweat beading her brow.

"Did I say tool? No, no I meant you are the perfect doll," Sakura raised her eyebrow. Tomoyo continued to smile in that unnatural way, and Sakura decided to leave it at that. "Now about that necklace."

"Well, I … You see…"

"Here!" Tomoyo thrust a scarf of deep green into Sakura's hands. "You seem a little insecure so I figured it would be too bold to go without your necklace so I got you a scarf the same color as the embroidery." Sakura thanked Tomoyo and excused herself to her bedroom. She took off the black choker and left it in the pile amongst all her other accessories. She reached up a hand to feel her scars. She almost wanted to cry knowing that they were the reason she was in this mess. Sakura wiped her misty eyes and tied the scarf securely around her neck. Sakura came back out to find Tomoyo about to leave.

"Promise to tell me how it went, see you later!"

"Here I go," said Sakura as she took up her purse and locked her door on her way out.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX**

* * *

She met him at the Italian restaurant not far from where they lived. She was so nervous she didn't order much. She could tell that he was not as nervous as she was. Sakura was sure he didn't own anything other than hunter uniform but she figured that Tomoyo must have attacked him too. Syaoran showed up in dark trousers and a dark colored jacket, and a light blue collared top with a dark colored tie. His hair wasn't as messy as usual but it didn't matter to Sakura, she blushed when she saw him and even more when he said she looked lovely. How could she not? Tomoyo must have known that Syaoran's favorite color was green. Something's never changed.

"I have four sisters," he was saying, "I grew up being the youngest out of all of them."

"I bet you must be protective of them," said Sakura smiling. He always had been in the past. She remembered the first time Fuutie told Syaoran she was dating, he wouldn't leave Fuutie's date alone for an entire month before the poor guy gave up.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said thoughtfully, "I don't want people messing around with them. What about you?"

"Oh … I have a brother," said Sakura, "And he reminds me a bit of you, very protective."

"How did you manage to come out here by yourself then?"

"I got him married," said Sakura to which both chuckled at the idea.

"You said once that you were married," said Syaoran, and Sakura nodded, "What did your brother say to that guy?"

"Oh he gave him hell, quite literally too," said Sakura laughing and she told some of her greatest tales of Toya and Syaoran in the past. She of course substituted the names but it made for lively conversation. When their food came, they hardly touched it. They continued talking late into the night. Sakura realized that he was so relaxed and at ease. Where had that come from? Maybe the tension of being away so long had made him more open? Whatever the case, it didn't matter. He was talking and she was getting to know him. For once she felt she could be truly happy.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Ambrosina Valley a month later**

* * *

Meiling watched absentmindedly as the kids chased each other around the main hall. The little ones were playing tag, the young-barely-teenage were laughing and telling stories, and a couple of older teenagers could be seen in various places acting on their raging hormones. Meiling had a mind to tell them to get a room but Naoko saw to that. She came into the room yelling at the teenagers. If they were that in love, they should go somewhere else.

Meiling smiled as her friend came over and sat down next to her. Neither said anything for some time before Meiling broke the silence, "What will happen if we fight the 1st covenant and win?"

"hhmmm, that is a good question," said Naoko pondering. "I don't think anything will happen to us if we win, but only if Sakura finds a way to reverse the curse." Meiling nodded, she remembered the tale Naoko had told her. Naoko had listened in on Reena's and Kaho's conversation about it many, many years ago.

"Hey what do you want to do when you become human?" asked Meiling. Meiling knew that Naoko like most vampires desperately wanted to be human again. Meiling wondered if everyone desired more or less along the same things.

"I guess I would like a kiss," said Naoko fondly. Meiling raised her eyebrow, and Naoko quickly amended, "I mean from someone I love. The last person I fell in love with was Suzuki Jun. We kissed a lot and I miss spending lazy afternoons with him. If we become human again, I can find someone new, someone I can experience life with. What would you want?"

"I would want to dance in the sun, eat my favorite soups, and chase after my cousin even if I can never have him!" Both burst out laughing.

"You'll never change MeiMei," said Naoko wiping her eyes.

"I sure hope so." Meiling looked up at that moment and noticed something heading their way; she smiled and turned to Naoko.

"How about you have that kiss now?"

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Naoko. Meiling began laughing when she realized where Naoko's thoughts might have been drifting. So Meiling took her two index fingers and turned Naoko's chin in the right direction. Naoko gave out a small "oh." Meiling chuckled and stood up she walked up to Thomas and the new arrival. Meiling murmured encouragement to the new arrival before she walked away with Thomas. Thomas didn't understand the situation and Meiling said simple 'a story for another time.'

"H-Hi," he said coming to take the seat vacated by Meiling. Naoko had tears in her eyes. She had not thought that she would actually get to see him again.

"Jun," she murmured. He took her hand and didn't say anything. Naoko smiled finally and leaned in kissing him on the cheek. As she was pulling away he captured her lips. Surprise registered on face but she went with it.

"Now, who needs to get a room?" called one of the teenagers. Naoko went beet red.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX In the South from Mammoth Mines a month or two later**

* * *

Sarah Holt stretched her body and yawned at the same time as she awoke from her slumber. She noticed other vampires awaking and immediately grabbing for something to drink. Sarah was never that thirsty. Yue said that she wouldn't be. She trusted him. He'd saved her after all. She remembered all too well.

_The night had been quiet. Sarah looked over to her brother who was clutching his crossbow like a life line. She had tried to convince him that he should not go after vampires. It was their father's job even if that job had claimed his life. Being out here tonight was hurting all the good their father had set out to make._

"_Brother, let the other hunters do their job. Please don't be reckless," she said again to her brother. But he did not listen to her. They had been following the group of hunters and her brother had been hell bent on revenge. Sarah hoped nothing horrible happened._

_Just when she thought the hunters might give up, they charged at something on the other side of the tree line. Her brother went with them. Sarah was stuck where she was before she shook her head and went after her brother. It was chaos. Vampires were fighting hunters. The air was littered with ash raining down and Sarah coughed with the strain of trying to breathe through the haze. She hurried this way and that trying to find her brother. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her side. Sarah collapsed onto the ground hardly registering what was happening to her. Then she saw him. Danny was laying on the ground a few feet away an arrow in his stomach. Sarah crawled to him, tears in her eyes. Because of a reckless act they had become victims instead of the victorious. Danny saw her come to him and his eyes shown pain and humiliation. He didn't say anything as she supported his head on her lap._

_Suddenly his eyes went wide looking past Sarah to something over her shoulder. Sarah didn't have time to react as a hand rested on her shoulder and leaned her against a broad chest. She heard a voice in her ear, "Child of bravery. I can give you a new life, one worth serving. I can give you honor, love, and hope. Will you accept this?" Sarah didn't know what came over her to say yes but she did. She felt a sharp pain in her neck then a strange feeling overcame her. Warm, then cold, then peace. She realized the arrow was still in her side and gripping the shaft while biting her lower lip, she yanked it free. She felt the wound which smarted then was not there. Shocked she looked down. Her eyes did not betray her. Her cloths were torn but the wound did not exist._

"_A token of being a vampire," said the man. Sarah looked up to him, her brother sat next her, healed as well. This vampire had turned them both. Why did she not feel blood thirsty like most vampires where portrayed as? "I understand many things will not make sense to you now. I will explain more when we are safely from this place. My name is Yue."_

Yue had said that he turned them so that they would not die, and also to serve a greater purpose. That purpose was to become human again, no matter the costs. This is what it meant to be the 2nd covenant. Right now they were hunting and traveling with a group of the 1st covenant gathering information on them. When the time came they would have to fight to get away according to Yue. The 1st did not take kindly to deception.

Danny came over to her and smiled. He sat down next to her and handed a bottle of a red substance. She knew what it was and took a small sip. Yue was just waking and Sarah passed the bottle to him. He too took only a small sip. After taking a sip he took Sarah's hand and kissed the back of it in an affectionate way. Sarah giggled and raised his hand to her lips. Ever since she had become a vampire, she and Yue agreed to act like a couple. Sarah was considered very beautiful to a vampire's standards and therefore highly sought after. To protect their secret they agreed to act as a couple. Sarah found Yue attractive but not necessarily to her type.

"Tonight," he said quietly. They both heard and both knew. They nodded, gathered their things, and moved to the cave entrance.

"You there," called one of the vampires, "Council is in a few moments."

"Sorry but we have matters to attend to." Again the group moved to exit the cave but were blocked by some burly looking vampires. The other vampires moved in. Yue knew it would come to this. He'd been acting to suspicious, he knew he had. They were smarter than any other crew he'd met.

"Council is council, and you will be attending," said another.

"Hardly, I can go when I please," said Yue.

"Not when I'm around," said the leader. He looked Yue up and down as if studying him. "I've noticed some differences about you, and you," he added nodding at Danny and Sarah, "You don't sleep as much, you don't eat or drink as much, you don't talk as much. You must be 2nd covenant."

"And it took you this long to figure that one out?" The vampire snarled and made a swipe at Yue who let his vampire state show itself. While it wasn't like Sakura's it was definitely his own. His fangs appeared and his skin when pale. His eyes changed to a silver rather than grey. His nails turned into claws of a dark color. He smirked at the leader; they were no match for him.

"Aww, don't leave me out!" Yue didn't need to glance to know that Sarah had taken on her state as well. Her fangs showed themselves, and her lips would turn a rosy color. When her vampirism state showed itself she had a unique ability of super speeds, faster than the blink of an eye. Her brother had claws at his finger tips and his hair went darker. His eyes turned black rather than their usual blue and he had the ability of super human strength.

"If that's your stance, then so be it," said the leader as he took his fighting stance. Their chances were slim on winning against 2nd covenant but they would never be able to accept defeat. They would win or die trying.

**

* * *

**

**XXXXX Mammoth Mines a month or two later**

* * *

Sakura stood out on Glory's Cliff enjoying the wind teasing with her hair. Life was going perfectly. Or as perfect as it could go. She helped out with the hunts when she was allowed but the more she helped out the more chances were available for a vampire of the 1st covenant to recognize her. Sakura shook her head, she promised she wasn't going to think about that now, not when she was on a date with Syaoran. She looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the breeze too. Almost a year had passed since they started dating. He was so happy these days that other hunters were congratulating her on getting him to smile. Sakura would blush each time and mumble something about it being nothing. Suddenly, Sakura felt like singing.

"_See the summers light round, with rays so bright, fading out of sight, melting into night._" Syaoran looked over at her and smiled. He took her hand as she continued to sing the old lullaby, "_Hold me unto you, no one but you, no one but you. Hold me unto you, no one but you, no one but you._" Syaoran then pulled her into a slow dance and Sakura giggled. He nodded for her to continue, "_All the world is dear, when my Love is lying near. Oh, to linger here, far from all I fear. Hold me unto you, no one but you, no one but you._" Sakura laid her head against his chest. "_Hold me unto you, no one but you, no one but you. Love is like sailing by moonlight, reading the stars, navigating by night. I know… Tomorrow… I'll be closer to you, you are the one that I want, no one but you…_" Syaoran squeezed her close to him and swung her around in their little dance. Sakura felt at peace, "_See the morning light round, with rays so bright waking from the night, brilliant is the sight. So hold me unto you, no one but you, no one but you. So hold me unto you, no one but you… no one but you._" They stopped dancing and stood still, just holding each other. Sakura had tears in her eyes but did not let them fall. She had last sung that song for Syaoran so many years ago. She knew it was perfect for them now, in this moment, and in their future.

When everything seems to be going just right, that's when it hits. Sakura realized that Syaoran might be falling fast for her. She would have to tell him the truth.

"Syaoran, there's something I have to tell you," said Sakura taking a deep breath. Why did she choose now, when life was so perfect?

"You can tell me anything," he said holding her close. Tears prickled down her face. He did not notice because of his cloak or the fact that it was night. Sakura managed however to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know if you would be able to handle it," she said quietly.

"I can handle anything Sakura," he said though doubt settled in his mind.

"Syaoran, I'm a …."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**AN: I am too cruel but I couldn't help it! Sorry if year 3 seems to go too fast, I kept rereading over it and I just couldn't find material to add, or that I wanted to add. I hope it still agrees with everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! Thanks again for reading my insane ramblings!**

**I will be taking extra care with the next chapter, but there is also no telling when I get the time to write it. I hope to get some typing done within the next two weeks, and I hope to get it ou within the next month, but no guarantees.**

**Oh before I forget, if you have any nagging questions that you are just dying to know, please ask now or in the next chapter review since I will be incorporating it in the last chapter or chapter 21. I may have missed some details at one point or another and it does good to someone to point out the flaws. Any question large or small!**

**And yes I know the timeline is a little wonky. Forgive me if the months don't quite add up!**

XXXXX **Mammoth Mines a few weeks later**

XXXXX


	20. 2 Years to Present

**AN: Yay I updated faster than I thought I would. I just got a huge spurt of inspiration and I couldn't contain myself.**

**The song that Sakura sings is The Story That the Stars Sing, or Hoshi Ga Kanaderu Monogatari by Kajiura Yuki, featured in the anime Mai-otome. My favorite fandub of it is by katethegreate19 and daydreamgirl on youtube.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**Responses:**

**Ms. Az:**** Thanks! When I first came up with the idea, way back when nearly 7 years ago, actually, It was around Halloween and that's where I got the idea of a love that spans time. It took me 7 years to refine it and get it to a place that I'm happy with it. Though I feel like someday I'll be rewriting it and going more in depth than ever. I have soft spot for Thomas and of course I'm SxS all the way, so even Thomas gets a happy ending.**

**o0oYuukio0o:**** I'm sorry if it is a bit confusing I have tried to be a clear as I can though I tend to be the type that leaves a little to the imagination. Lol 7 years of thought, but yes I'm glad you like the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I left it at a Cliff hanger because it adds to the next scene coming up and I know you'll love me for it. Thanks again!**

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness****: I granted your wish! It's here faster than I thought lol. I know I hate it too when other authors leave me on cliff hangers but I couldn't help it! Read on to see why ^_~**

**Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Previously…..

_**When everything seems to be going just right, that's when it hits. Sakura realized that Syaoran might be falling fast for her. She would have to tell him the truth.**_

"_**Syaoran, there's something I have to tell you," said Sakura taking a deep breath. Why did she choose now, when life was so perfect?**_

"_**You can tell me anything," he said holding her close. Tears prickled down her face. He did not notice because of his cloak or the fact that it was night. Sakura managed however to keep her voice steady.**_

"_**I don't know if you would be able to handle it," she said quietly.**_

"_**I can handle anything Sakura," he said though doubt settled in his mind.**_

"_**Syaoran, I'm a …."**_

**

* * *

**

2 years ago….

* * *

Sakura took a breath looking up into those beautiful amber eyes, "I'm a—"

"There you are Syaoran!"

"HOEEE!" If Sakura could have fallen over in shock she would have, but as it was she was held firmly upright in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran looked from Sakura then to the interrupter with a none-too-obvious glance of annoyance. Sakura looked angrily at the intruder, and then sighed. She should have known. He hadn't changed, he would pop up at times least expected and totally ruin the mood even if he didn't realize it.

"What is it Eriol?" asked Syaoran anger now apparent in his voice.

"I just came to give you the good news," replied Eriol like there was nothing wrong with the situation. "You've been promoted!"

"What?" both Sakura and Syaoran said together. Both looked at each other than back to Eriol. "You have got to be kidding!"

"No can do! Wow, you too really are getting to know one another really well; it's like being around twins. You should be careful, you don't want to fall in love or anything like that," he said turning to go down into the mines. Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed crimson then Syaoran hastily excused himself from Sakura's presence. She had heard often enough from Souta and Toya of what it meant to be a Captain. Being a Captain now meant Syaoran had to look over at least 100 men and women instead of the smaller crew of 20-30 people, not to mention he had to attend the Hunters Council, which could easily take hours or even days depending on the matters discussed. Sakura was left on the Glory's Cliff alone to stare absent mindedly wondering, _**what just happened?**_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, which turned into a month, Sakura was still left with the antagonizing idea of trying to tell Syaoran. Every time, EVERYTIME she got a chance she was interrupted. Once by Eriol, then Tomoyo and the most frustrating one was by Yamazaki! The guy was infuriating. She and Syaoran were on a date again, and she was desperately trying to find a calm way to break it to Syaoran. Yamazaki showed up and would not get the cue to leave them alone. Eventually Syaoran yelled at Yamazaki but by that time Sakura wasn't in the mood. Was it always going to be this hard?

While she wasn't worrying about her issues with Syaoran, she had to contend with the 2nd and 1st covenants. The hunters had done a good job of keeping their fights with the 1st in quiet, but now that the 2nd had arrived things were becoming more complicated. 1st were attacking in more populated areas and their numbers were growing. Not growing from the Mine's human population but from them pouring in from all over the country. Many 2nd were coming from the Valley or from other reconnaissance missions. Sakura heard from the conversations she picked up in the Mammoth Mine Inn that many were catching on to the idea of two separate covenants. But the majority of hunters didn't want to believe that. Sakura would pip up some times saying that if there were different ethnicities why couldn't there be different types of vampires? That shut a lot of people from talking.

Another month passed and still Sakura had not told Syaoran. He was always in meetings or filing paperwork. She wondered if she would get to see her boyfriend any time soon.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

It was late tonight and Sakura was out hunting the 1st covenant. She was so frustrated with herself. She could not tell Syaoran because the mood was never right. But then again the longer she waited the worse it was going to get. Sighing Sakura turned her thoughts back to her mission at hand. She was in a very deserted place, deserted except for the vampires living here. Sakura looked into a room where she heard sounds. There was a group of humans surrounded by vampires. The vampires were explaining the glorious opportunity the humans had while some of the humans pleaded for their release. Someone tapped Sakura on her shoulder and she nearly screamed in shock. She clutched her racing heart when she shot the vampire a look, a mixture of annoyance and anger. He smiled sheepishly and made gestures with his arms. Sakura nodded at the plan and together with four others they slipped into the room silently. The 1st were so enthralled on their victims that they did notice.

One grabbed one of the females as she yelped in horror. She struggled and Sakura could not get a good look at her. Suddenly the way in which she tried to escape, Sakura glanced her face. Nanali. Sakura's blood began pumping as the vampire leaned in towards Nanali's neck. Sakura didn't think she just acted. She sprang grasping the vampires neck snapping his head to the side, causing him to die and turn to ash instantly. Sakura caught Nanali before she fell. The girl must have fainted. Sakura put her down gently as the others went about destroying the other vampires.

"What do we do?" asked one.

"Let them go of course, guide them out safely," said Sakura as she made sure that Nanali was ok. After a moment or two the girl sat up startled. She looked at Sakura. Sakura knew the girl wouldn't recognize her, since she had a mask on and the lighting was dim. Nanali was looking at Sakura with a strange look however, almost scared. One of the other vampires took Nanali away, though Sakura wondered why she would look like that.

* * *

XXXXX A few hours before.

* * *

Nanali was finishing up her shift. Things had been very peaceful since the hunters were here but she was still not comfortable. She had tried to get a job outside the Mines but that had proved impossible. The whole incident with Jonathan had shaken her. She didn't even know if she could trust anyone. She sighed at her dismal situation. She would just have to deal with it and move one. She left the inn and walked along the busy streets heading towards her apartment. She walked down a dark alleyway; she never went this way but she was so tired, she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her waist then her mouth so she couldn't speak. Fear rolled over her as she smelt decay, and must. A vampire.

"Don't worry, my pretty, we won't turn you just yet." Nanali tried to scream but couldn't as her world turned black. When she came too she was sitting with her hands tied behind her back next to several others. There were arguments going on amongst the vampires.

"They are deciding who gets to turn who," Nanali turned to the boy next to her. He was one of the bell-hop boys to the Inn. Rusty? Nanali could not remember if that was his name or not.

"My name's Rusty, You?" he asked. He would want to friendly at a time like this?

"Nanali," she said quietly. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back.

"We have a fantastic opportunity to present to you all," said one of the vampires, they now had surrounded the humans all huddled close. "A chance to live for an eternity." One of the vampire grasped Nanali, yanking her up hard. She screamed and tried to fight. She would not go down without one. He leaned in closer and the panic rose in her. She struggled even more. He held her tighter. She didn't want this, she never wanted it!

Then freedom. He was gone and she was in someone else's arms. The person lowered her to the ground, Nanali didn't move because she was too shell shocked to respond.

"What do we do?" asked someone in the chamber after the noises of a fight disappeared.

"Let them go of course, guide them out safely," said the voice closest to her. Nanali eyes shot opened. She knew that voice. She heard that voice often enough. It couldn't be! She sat up to look at the person and her eyes met those wise and sad sea green eyes. There was no mistaking it. It was her! Nanali wasn't sure what to think; fortunately she was spared the thoughts when one of the others helped her out of the room and away from it all. She took a chance glance at the person leading her. He had vivid blue eyes and the darkest hair she had ever seen if that was possible. His skin was pale but he did not smell of decay. However there was no mistaking the two puncture marks on his exposed neck. _**Just like her….**_ Thought Nanali. The vampire she had met only a second ago and the one who had saved her was a very dear friend. _**How could such a horrible thing happen to her? She was always so careful and sure of herself. How could she become such an evil monster? **_But wait…. _**She didn't try to turn me. She released us. She SAVED us. Why? She acts like she cares for us? Does she? Or is it all a guise?**_ The thoughts in Nanali's head were making her dizzy.

The next day Nanali went to work as usual. Sakura was already there. She was taking orders with that pretty smile of hers. She greeted everyone the same way. She was always joining in on their conversations, taking jokes and responding back with ones of her own, she was always charming. And she always wore a scarf or necklace to hide her secret. It would be so easy to walk up to her and just pull the strings. Her secret would be revealed. _**But she has been so kind to you,**_ argued her conscious. That was true. Sakura always was there with words of support, with a kind and lending hand. She always walked home with Nanali when their shifts ended, and they were always able to go on fun outings in the city. _**Why was everything so confusing?**_

Nanali walked by a table full of Captains, she averted her eyes and continued walking.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Ever since the night before, Sakura had been a nervous wreck. She didn't show it but she felt like it. She was sure that Nanali knew who she was. But then again, Nanali didn't say anything when she walked by the tables full of hunters or even the one with Captains. In fact she barely said anything to anyone. Sakura's first thought was that Nanali had regressed from what happened. The poor girl could not get a break. Around mid afternoon, Nanali approached her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Sakura, her heart began to pound.

"After work of course," said Nanali without making eye-contact. Sakura watched her go on her way. Sakura was almost positive that Nanali knew but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Nanali gathered her dishes and the freshly steeped tea on her serving platter as she left the kitchen and headed out into her living room. Sakura was looking out of the sliding glass doors. She turned when she heard Nanali set the tray down.

"I have some fresh mint tea, or do you prefer something more red," said Nanali harsher then she intended. Sakura flinched. She kind of deserved it though and she couldn't blame Nanali for it.

"Tea is fine, but yes the other gives me more strength." Sakura came and sat down opposite of Nanali. In order to protect their privacy Sakura had cast a gypsy spell to ward off sound so no one would be able to listen through the walls. They may be made of stone, but Sakura wanted to be positive that no one could hear them.

"How long?" asked Nanali with a pained expression.

"Many more years than you can imagine," said Sakura watching her friend with a sad expression.

"I can imagine quite a bit," said Nanali, "How old are you? 60? 100? 300?"

"Ice cold," said Sakura with an ironic smirk.

"You can't be more than 600?" said Nanali aghast. She knew that vampires could live a long time but more than that? It was unheard of.

"A little over 2,000," said Sakura.

"oh…"

"2,000 years of sadness, 2,000 years of loneliness, 2,000 years of heartbreak. Being a vampire is not easy for one like me."

"Why are you so kind?" tears were in Nanali's eyes. It was difficult for her to come to terms with all of this. Sakura wondered if it would be this painful when she spoke to Syaoran, would he try to kill her? Probably. Would he run away? She hoped not, that would be the cruelest of fates.

"Something happened that night when I became a vampire, something that altered me and my friends into a new and improved version."

"Can you tell me… what happened that night?"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Together the two walked down the walk way. They were going to get a late night drink at one of the clubs that was not in the main central cavern but one of the others. Nanali looked over at Sakura and smiled. Sakura would remain her friend after all. All that Sakura had been through, Nanali understood. It made sense. She even wished Sakura luck in telling Syaoran. After their lengthy discussion they decided they needed a drink to cool down. The best place was at this club. They were passing through a junction when they heard a commotion to their right. _**Not now!**_ Thought Sakura as she quickly grabbed Nanali's hand and then began running not towards the shouts but away from them. Sakura had just gotten Nanali to feel safe around her. She couldn't lose that friendship, it was too precious, Nanali was too precious. They ran down the corridor as fast as they could and soon came upon another open but empty cavern with walkways crisscrossing above their heads. Sakura thought they could go through one of the other passageways but before she knew it they were being rained with arrows.

"Oh no!" Sakura screamed as she hurried even faster praying that they wouldn't be hit. They had run into a hunters trap. Sure enough right behind them, the other vampires being chased spread into the room from the passageway that Sakura and Nanali had vacated. How did it get so twisted? Screams could be heard from all around and suddenly Nanali slumped, letting go of Sakura's hand. Sakura stopped running turning to her friend. The arrows had stopped raining down and the hunters had joined in hand to hand combat.

"I'm sorry… Sakura," Nanali whispered falling to the ground, a shaft of an arrow could be seen protruding from her back. Sakura eyes widened in horror. She knelt down next to her friend and pulled her into her arms.

"Oh Nanali, I … didn't mean … How could this …" Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely as she blubbered.

"Don't worry…. Sakura. It was a trap…. How were we supposed to … know…" Her breaths were becoming shallow and she began to turn pale and clammy, she was losing blood fast!

"I can save you!" said Sakura desperately, but Nanali shook her head smiling. Sakura bit back her screams of anguish.

"Sing, Sakura… that lullaby you sang… on the cliff… the one after the ceremony…" Sakura smiled faintly and began to sing as the battle waged around them. It didn't seem sensible but Nanali gave Sakura a look that brooked no argument.

"_Mezame wo matsu kuni no, Mukashi no hanashi. Sasgemashou mune ni, Yadoru hikaru. Hoshi ni harukibou, Ashita ga mieru. Ai suru hito you, Mattete okure," _Sakura sang as Nanali's eyes drifted closed a smile on her face. She was finally happy, Sakura realized. After all that had happened Nanali, she had finally found peace at last; bittersweet though it was. The battle was beginning to calm down. It was hard to keep her voice steady but she managed it for Nanali, "_Kokoro no mado ni tatsu, Sadame no yokogao. Tomoshimashou yume wo, Mamoru hikari. Hoshi wa tada hitori, Erabe to tsugeru. Ai suru hito ga, Watashi wo yobeba kawaru."_ As the last vampire was slain the Hunter's began to take notice of the two. Some realized the horror of what had happened while Sakura's voice filled the silence catching everyone's attention, "_Uruwashiku tachimau, Kegare naki hane. Seoimashou miko no, Inochi no hikari. Hoshi no naru tame ni, Umareta wa narnu. Ai suru hito ni, Dakarete nemure_," Sakura didn't move as the last note rang through the air. She held her friend close letting fresh tears fall. One of the hunters came over to Sakura and shook her shoulder gently. A stretcher lay nearby. Sakura reluctantly let them take Nanali away.

Strong arms encircled Sakura, and she let herself go. She couldn't hold it anymore. She cried unashamedly, her sobs coming in loud wails. _**Why was fate like this? Why was it so screwed up?**_ Syaoran pulled her close and she turned crying into his chest. He held her for some time. Some hunters looked away; others looked down at the ground in shame. Of all their planning they were unable to avoid unnecessary casualties.

Finally when Sakura was too tired, Syaoran picked her up and carried her away. Sakura let herself be carried; it would be the last kindness she would be receiving from him. Now was as good as ever. When they reached her apartment and they were inside, he set her down. She walked to the sliding doors and then turned to look at him, a light was lit but not near enough to the window for him to see her reflection. Syaoran came up to her but was focused on her and did not see.

"Syaoran, I-I'm so sorry," she said. He shook his head.

"I should be the one saying I'm sorry. You got caught up in all this and I didn't mean for you too," he said resting an arm on her shoulder. One of Sakura's hands played with the strings that held the choker necklace in place.

"I was already caught up in this," said Sakura as her tears renewed, she didn't think she had any left.

"Do you mean your husband?" asked Syaoran, "The one that was killed by a vampire?"

"Yes, but even more so," she said pulling the string hesitantly than yanking it so it undid the tie entirely. The choker fell away and to the floor. At first Syaoran wasn't sure what to make of her words then his eyes drew to her neck. Sakura watched in anguish as horror, anger, betrayal, and so many more emotions flashed in his eyes.

"No…" he shook his head as if it were a joke, then he did the one thing that made sense and the one that Sakura didn't want. He ran.

**

* * *

**

1 year ago….

* * *

XXXXX A few weeks to a month later.

* * *

Syaoran sat surrounded by the other Captains. Toya, Souta, and the returned Chedek along with so many others sat around a large rectangle table filled with maps. They were discussing how to avoid tragedy's like that of Nanali Smith. Syaoran's mind was somewhere different however. He could not stop thinking about her. She had betrayed him. She had lied to him. _**What was there relationship to her? Some twisted Vampire game?**_ NO! Somewhere deep within him he knew that it wasn't a game that it was real not just for him. Maybe she really did feel for him like he did for her. Agitated he tried to pull his mind back to the task at hand. His mind had been going back and forth for some time. The more he thought on it the more he thought that Sakura really did mean something to him. When he first saw those scars, he'd run from her. He was scared of his own feelings. He was terrified what they meant. He had wanted to kill her then and there. But he couldn't, something inside him wouldn't let him.

"Li," whispered Tomoyo, taking him from his thoughts, "If the argument you two had is causing you to be this distracted, why don't you just talk to her."

"W-What?" he asked a little too loudly. Hunters nearby him looked at him with a strange look and Syaoran apologized. "What are you talking about?" he said turning back to Tomoyo.

"It's obvious. She's been just as upset as you are, mopping about and all. Whatever is going on between you two, you'd better fix it. You're so distracted these days, it's a wonder where the Wolf of the Vampire Hunters went," she said, then turned her head back to the discussion at hand. Syaoran hadn't realized that he'd been so distracted by his thoughts.

When the meeting was over, Syaoran decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. The best place for that was Glory's Cliff. It was so wide he could walk around the perimeter for hours. As he topped the last couple of steps he took in the fresh night air. This is what he needed to clear his head. He began walking breathing deeply. The moon shone brightly tonight, and the air was filled with the soft cries of nightly critters. After awhile he spotted something ahead of him. It was another person. As he got closer he knew who it was. She did not turn when he got within 10 feet of her. He stopped. What was he going to say to her?

"Have you come to kill me?" she asked. Syaoran didn't say anything. Her voice sounded so sad, almost scared.

"I-I don't know," he said stammering. He pulled out the stake that was always attached to his belt and held it harder than he meant to. What was he going to do?

"Then make it quick," she said turning to him as if she knew that was almost certainly her fate. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was so resolved that Syaoran took a step back. "I can't take it anymore, Syaoran. Kill me now so this can end, so that we can stop this horrible twisted fate!"

"Sakura…"

"Please Syaoran, Kill me!" she shouted at him, "I can't bare the pain anymore! I can't bare the loneliness! For so many years I have been without you and it's killed me slowly. I try not to show it but it hurts not to hold you, not to love you. So just kill me please!" He stepped forward raising his stake and she held her arms behind her back exposing her chest for him. _**She's willing to die. Why Sakura? Why would you give your life so easily? Do you really love me that much? That you would give up your life to save happiness?**_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and fully expected to feel the sharp implement in her chest. But it never came. Instead she heard a clanking sound of something hitting the ground then she was enveloped in the arms of the one she loved. Sakura opened her eyes in shock. "You fool, you stupid fool!" he whispered into her ear. Sakura didn't know to who he was saying it too, but it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close just as he held her. They stayed standing there for the longest time. Sakura cried quietly. Tears prickled at Syaoran's eyes but he would never let her see them. "I can't do it… I can't do it…"

"I love you, Syaoran, and I always have," she said softly. He pulled away just long enough to look at her and to finally kiss her. It was soft and caressing, almost longing. Sakura kissed back just as soft though with more meaning and he answered. Sakura's heart felt like it would burst!

"Why would you love me so much Sakura?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Because I'm a fool Syaoran, and I'm proud of it," she said smiling. He smiled too and they kissed again. Then they hugged, both wondering the same thing, _**how are we going to make this work?**_

After a time they were walking hand in hand along Glory's Cliff's perimeter. Syaoran had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"I'm 2,019 years old, almost 2,020," she said suddenly. Syaoran didn't say anything, so Sakura thought she'd start at the beginning. "We met when I was 16 and you were 17. I was trying to calm down Black Hawk, your horse. But he got spooked. By the time we got him to calm down we were far from home so we spent the night in a cabin."

"I bet in those days it was improper," said Syaoran finally speaking up. Polite society still existed today but it was not as strict as it was 2,000 years ago.

"Yes," she said smiling. "It was so improper that we were forced into a marriage. But we didn't actually get married till you were old enough to take over your family's estate."

"21?"

"Yes."

"Then you were 20?"

"Yes," said Sakura, she wondered if he might remember something. It was a farfetched hope but she wondered. He had some magic within him, he might remember a little of his past life. Just as she knew that Eriol did. He knew things that they may never know, but he hid his secrets so well. "Most of everyone here was in our past lives. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki… to name a few. There were a few more others who have been reborn as well, but I don't know where everyone is." Syaoran nodded digesting the information.

"What about the differences in the Vampires? I assume that has everything to do why you can't turn me." There was a strange look in his eyes but Sakura merely smiled at him.

"I couldn't turn you Syaoran. I never tried because I never wanted this for you. I loved you so deeply that I couldn't bare to see you live the same fate that I was forced to live."

"You must be strong, for your feelings to last that long, not that I'm upset about it or anything…" he said.

"Don't you think that love can last that long?" she asked, he stopped walking looking at her, "I've loved you since that day that you kissed me to seal a promise. I didn't know if you would ever have felt the same. I knew when I turned 19 however when you actually told me so. I was so happy. And when you struggled so hard to save me…. I'll never forget the look of desperation. I knew that I would love you forever for it. That you would have saved me from the world if it meant keeping me alive. That's why I became a vampire. If I could save you and others from taking on this fate, then I would accept it. Somehow I created a warp in time though. And we have all been doomed to repeat till the wrong has been righted. I don't know how to make it right however."

"Did you have emerald eyes and auburn hair?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've been having strange dreams lately, but it's nothing to worry about," he said brushing it to the side.

"Oh," Sakura turned the conversation back to the covenants, "Because of whatever happened that night, there has been a split between us. The 1st and 2nd covenants. We are as different as you can imagine. We care, we love, and we can find happiness. We don't crave blood, we don't crave long life, and we certainly don't crave killing others. We welcome others to the fold because they can have a chance for another life. To help us find a way to become human again and to help us fight the 1st covenant. They are desperate to kill us. They want to rule the world, we think."

"Why didn't you save Jonathan or Nanali?" asked Syaoran.

"I couldn't save Jonathan," said Sakura sadly. She continued before Syaoran could ask, "He was already turned by the 1st and therefore tainted. Even if I bit him, nothing would happen. He'd still crave all the things that they want. He'd still be that greedy. I couldn't save Nanali because she didn't want to be saved. She wanted to die. So I didn't force this fate on her. It would be terribly cruel to do such a thing." Syaoran nodded in understanding.

"I want to meet some members of the 2nd covenant." Sakura looked up startled but nodded. She led him back into the mines and through the corridors to the large apartments where many were staying. She opened the door to one of them. There were many vampires here. They all looked at Syaoran with interest. Syaoran was beginning to doubt his decision. Many were gathered in the overly large living room, and many stopped talking when Syaoran and Sakura came in. It was eerily silent then…

"SYAORAN!" Everyone held their hands up to their ears, even Sakura as Meiling came out of nowhere to hug her cousin. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Meiling!" cried Sakura as it looked that Syaoran might not be able to breathe. Meiling quickly detached herself. "Syaoran this is Meiling she is your cousin."

"My-My cousin?"

"From another lifetime and from the beginning," said Sakura, Syaoran looked like he was about to faint. He had already digested so much information already. Sakura remembered how Meiling had handled it. First, she had been all excited then all of a sudden when they reached the Valley she had gone in to some weird stupor. Sakura guided Syaoran to a place to sit so that he hopefully wouldn't faint but just be surrounded by those who knew him. Sakura smiled as Meiling got him into a conversation about himself. That he could handle. Thank goodness Meiling was smart enough to know that she shouldn't tell about herself just yet.

"OH SO CUTE!" Sakura cringed as four voices came into existence. Syaoran looked up and almost did faint. His sisters were staring at Sakura and Syaoran holding hands. Sakura decided that tomorrow was a better day to go into the details of how his sisters were involved in the 2nd covenant.

Unknown to anyone however, an angry Thomas left the room. He walked as far away from the scene as possible. So that was the guy that she loved? Thomas knew he didn't have a reason to be angry but somewhere deep inside of him, he had hoped that there might be a place in her heart for him. Thomas didn't watch where he was going and bumped into people as he went, not bothering to excuse his behavior.

"Thomas!"

Nothing mattered anymore.

"Thomas!"

Life was too cruel.

"Thomas! Wake up!" Thomas stared down at Reena, who had slapped him, as she looked back at him with her fierce eyes. He'd never noticed before but she really did have pretty hazel eyes. They were set in a soft complexion with perfect cherry lips, a narrow but cute nose, and to top it off framed by dark red hair.

"Reena..!"

"Thomas it's time for you to stop mopping after someone you could never have! You are so preoccupied in your own misery that you can't even see that there are others out there waiting for you!" Reena turned and ran out of sight. Thomas wasn't sure how she knew what was going on in his head but he did not miss the tears in those eyes of hers. How terrible he was. She was right after all. Sakura had said long ago _"I know what you want to say and I'm sorry, I am just not there yet. I am trying to let go of the pain of losing Syaoran but it is very difficult and he was amazing to me. I am not ready for the kind of relationship that you want. Please don't give up hope on me though."_ All these years he had kept hope. A hope that would never become reality. A hope that had blinded him to all others. _**How come he never saw it before?**_ Reena was always there trying to cheer him up when he was sad, she was always there to argue with him just to make him laugh. She was always there with that brilliant smile of hers making it infectious in the worst of situations, she was always talking out of turn often embarrassing herself but at the same time having the cutest face. _**How could he have been so naïve?**_

* * *

XXXXX A month Later

* * *

"So I see you got my message?"

Sakura was not happy. She was pissed. She could barely contain her anger. Thankfully Syaoran was beside her to keep her sane. Several members of the 2nd covenant stood behind her for support, while they faced several members of the 1st covenant. Lucas was at the forefront. His black eyes shown amusement and is mouth toyed upward in the faintest of smiles. His black hair flowed in the wind around him. He stared straight at Sakura with that penetrating gaze of his. He knew that he could not control her this time, no one could. She had advanced far beyond that.

"How could I not," said Sakura into the silence. He had left her little choice. He had attacked innocent people. Sakura remembered the day all too well…

_Sakura was going about her business as usual, when some strangers came in. They took a seat without waiting for the hostess. Sakura was going to go reprimand them when one of the other waitresses went to address the problem. Sakura took the orders from the table that she was at as she listened to the conversation behind her._

"_Gentlemen there are others waiting for a table too, you cannot just sit down. Especially during our rush hours," the waitress said calmly. The men mumbled something and Sakura's back straitened. His tone of voice did not sound pleasant. She heard the women say, "Excuse me?" And then she heard her scream. Sakura turned around quickly on the spot to see the end of a sword through the waitresses back. Sakura was paralyzed. Everyone was shouting around her as the men revealed themselves. 1__st__ covenant, only they could be so cruel. They shouted for silence as another vampire grabbed an innocent girl from one of the other tables._

"_We bring this message, to the 2__nd__ covenant. We call for a meeting of the species. Meet us where the view is best and on the day of Celebration—," Hunters took a stand shooting their arrows at the vampires who did nothing to ward them off. They died instantly. The same could not be said for the two females. The second one had been slit before the vampire died. Sakura was horrified that they would go to such lengths to contact her and that they knew she worked here._

The view that is best was Glory's Cliff; there was no other way for it not to be, while the day of celebration was Dracula's death date. They knew it was risky to meet here but they had to find out why they would go to such lengths.

"I thought it was maybe a little over the top, but how else am I to get your attention?" said Lucas.

"Try sending a letter or better yet come to me in person. Stop playing your twisted games," said Sakura. She thought _a little over the top_ was an understatement. Lucas chuckled. Sakura had miss judged him. She had always thought that he might be half-way decent for a vampire but he was just as bad as Blaze, not worse but just as bad. Blaze was far worse. Sakura remembered also how horrible Blaze could be. That memory would haunt her forever.

"We wanted to let you know when we plan to have the final battle," said Lucas. This Sakura was intrigued by. So they did want to fight. They were going to make a point of it now. "There is to be a celebration in a few weeks, is it not?"

"The Winter Solstice," said Syaoran.

"Yes, that. We will fight in the air, ground if necessary." He turned to leave. That was it? The rest of the 1st covenant followed Lucas into the night. Sakura watched, her anger boiling. She hated him and the entire 1st covenant. She tried to hold her anger back. She had other things to think about. How were they going to convince the administration to only allow hunters on Glory's Cliff or no one at all?

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"I do still not understand you Captain Souta," said the old man known as Hiroshi. Souta sighed. They had been going at this for hours. First they couldn't convince him not to hold the celebration at all then he wouldn't agree to no one on Glory's Cliff. They still had one more option to consider.

"I am asking for the celebrations to take place on the lower platforms or in the party hall owned by the Mammoth Mine Inn. We have reports," he glanced Syaoran's way, "that there is going to be an influx of Vampires that night. There are also reports of a 2nd covenant and there might be a battle between the two."

"And it's going to take place on Winter Solstice?"

"Yes," replied Souta, "Understand that if many celebrated on Glory's cliff they could be in danger of being hurt. We believe that the only ones allowed up there should be the hunters."

"And exactly how do you expect me to explain this to the population?"

"Say that it is a gift to the hunters for saving the mines," piped in Syaoran. "Many would gladly do such a kind favor for us, and just imagine how happy they'll be when all comes to pass. They'll congratulate you on such a good decision." Hiroshi looked troubled so Syaoran added, "It will, I'm sure, help in the elections coming up." This got his attention.

"Alright, I'll allow it." The hunters left the administrators office relief swelling over them. Souta walked with Syaoran back to the Mammoth Mine Inn. Souta wondered where Syaoran got his information but at times like these he'd believe anything.

* * *

XXXXX A few weeks later, a couple days before Winter Solstice.

* * *

Chedek walked through the halls. He was not in a good mood. He had watched with frustration as that darn Li had taken Sakura without saying more than anything. Sakura had just latched herself to him and before he knew it Sakura was Li's. Chedek had been out on assignment and was thankful for that. He did not have to watch Li and Sakura together. It made him queasy. The most beautiful girl to cross his path and she could not even look his way. In fact she seemed to avoid him altogether. A few months back he thought he had his chance when Li and Sakura were having issues and weren't even speaking to each other. But now they were back together again, closer than ever. How frustrating!

"Is it really true what they say? That the 2nd covenant exists?" Chedek snapped his head around as the two female hunters headed in the opposite direction. The 2nd covenant? That report was nothing but lies. There was no way there could be two covenants. It didn't matter what anyone said. Vampires were vile creatures set out on the world to destroy humanity. They had to be stopped. Chedek continued in the direction he had been heading.

Yes the vampire infestation had to be stopped no matter the consequences.

* * *

XXXXX Early evening, Winter Solstice

* * *

Being in humid climates Glory's Cliff was not cold this night like it might otherwise be in the northern climates. Torches were burning all along Glory's Cliff giving it a new meaning to the name. Sakura walked between the groups of hunters, passing out glasses of sparkling cider. Her nerves were on edge. She didn't know when they would strike, nor did she know how. She was worried for the hunters. She was worried for her friends who would be fighting the 1st covenant. And she was most worried about revealing herself to the others as she was sure Blaze would force her to do. He was not one for subtlety. Sakura had made a split decision and dressed in tight black pants, a dark blue chemise top with a black cincher, and stakes attached to her sword belt though without a sword. She wore knee high boots and a navy blue scarf around her neck. She had put her hair up in anticipation of the fight and many hunters remarked how she certainly fit in with them. Some of the 2nd covenant were walking amongst the hunters too and nodded when they saw Sakura.

When the tray that Sakura had, had emptied she went to find Syaoran. She grabbed the wolf pendent which she always had around her neck. It gave her some comfort but she would feel better when she saw him. She eventually found him after searching for at least 15 minutes and smiled when she came upon him. He turned at that moment and smiled back. He hugged her when she reached him, giving her support.

"How are you?"

"A nervous wreck," she replied. "If it comes down to it, I may…"

"Don't you dare," he said seriously, "I won't lose you. Not that way."

"But—"

"No," he said putting his finger to her lips silencing her. "I won't let you do that. Let me die before that." Her eyes opened wide in shock and horror and tried to shake her head, but he held it still with that finger. He then leaned in and kissed her. "Everything will work out, I promise." Sakura excused herself to find a glass water to drink. When she got to the nearest table full with food and drinks she grabbed a glass of water and happened to look up past the table. Her eyes locked with Lila. Sakura's heart was beating fast. Lila smiled evilly and as some hunters passed in front of Sakura's vision Lila disappeared. Sakura didn't waste time. She hurried back to Syaoran.

He was talking with Meiling, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, and some others. One hunter with heading in their direction, he had Deep red hair that reminded Sakura of someone. The hunter turned slightly catching her eye. He had penetrating red eyes. Sakura's heart stopped. She saw the knife in his hand and there was nothing she could do to stop from screaming.

"NO!" her glass she had dropped, shattering. Everyone turned in her direction even Syaoran, but he stopped short as he felt the edge of a blade at his throat. Hunters took the scene in and some reached for their weapons when the vampire spoke.

"I would put your silly tools away, anything you do to me won't stop me from harming him," he said pressing the knife harder against Syaoran. His eyes were filled with fear. Sakura didn't care what he said before; she would reveal herself if it meant saving him. The Vampire stared at Syaoran, "How interesting, after all these years we meet again."

"I-I have n-never met you," said Syaoran trying to keep his voice steady. He was pale and Sakura was on the verge of crying she wouldn't let history repeat itself, not ever. She would save him this time. Even if it meant her death she would save him.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted at Blaze. Blaze turned to Sakura with an amused expression. The Cliff had gone eerily silent.

"Well, well, we meet again, Sakura isn't it?"

"Let him go, your fight is with me!" her heart was hammering. Her mouth was dry and she wished she had finished that glass of water now. Her hands were even shaking.

"Why should I? I feel like this is much better. I like watching you squirm," he said quietly. "For years I tried to get emotion out of you but you never caved. No… you went after that abnormality known as Thomas."

"He had a heart, you have none! He gave me a reason to live after you killed my beloved!" The truth didn't matter anymore, she was done. She didn't care what anyone felt. Knowing that Syaoran loved her like she did meant the world to her and she would save him. Her voice turned cold rather than panicked. "Let's stop the pleasantries, shall we."

"Sakura, No!" but few heard Syaoran's voice as they were enthralled by Sakura who had reached up and pulled the scarf loose letting it drift to the wind. She closed her eyes, reaching within herself pulling on her vampirism state.

"You are a cold blooded monster Blaze, and I will not allow you to take him away from me again," she said in that inhuman voice. She opened her eyes and Blaze left Syaoran to fall to his knees as Blaze charged at Sakura. Sakura blocked his savage blows and used her nails to scratch at him. Suddenly he landed a blow that sent her into the air. She soared out of reach as he charged again. Again they charged at one another. Sakura landed blows this time, forcing him to block though he could not avoid her nails which dug deep into his skin, but like her he could heal almost instantly.

Everyone below watched transfixed. They weren't sure what to make of this. Some wondered what was going on between Syaoran, who was still weak in the knees, and Sakura who was apparently a vampire. It was obvious that the vampires were different. Each one had a different characteristic that defined them both.

Sakura landed a hard blow, and suddenly several things happened at once. The blow sent Blaze flying, distracting him for the moment. Several 1st covenant vampires that were hidden amongst the hunters shot up into the air trying to take out Sakura but were met with opposition from those of the 2nd covenant. Sakura watched around her as vampires from the East and vampires from the west flew in huge hoards to one another. Thousands upon thousands littered the sky. The sight was like nothing you would have ever seen. The 2nd covenant was dressed in lighter colors, while the 1st was dressed in dark to black colors. Screeches reached the ears of the hunters and the covenants bombarded upon each other. The battle had begun.

* * *

XXXXX Northern Fortress

* * *

Saphrine felt pain in her side and went to lie down. It would only be a matter of time. She walked into the bedroom where she slept and came up to the sleeping form of Thorton. He still bore ugly scars from his battle with Blaze some many hundreds of years ago. Thorton had never recovered. Saphrine smiled at him before grimacing again. She lay on the palate next to him. _**Soon my love, we will be together again.**_

* * *

XXXXX Glory's Cliff

* * *

Blaze screamed charging at Sakura yet again. He punched and kicked, blocked and charged again. He was enraged and nothing was stopping him. Sakura wanted to use her stake to kill him but she could barely get that close. His arms were they only things she could land any damage, and flying through the air did not make the job easier. It was so fluid up here that it was impossible to get the proper momentum that she needed to land the blows that would do serious harm.

While Sakura dealt with Blaze, Yue battled Lucas. Their fight was not faring much better. Neither was the one with Naoko and Lila. However Meiling was making headway with her battle against Daphnia and Lorna. Down below, the hunters had ceased trying to shoot at the vampires, who were not interested in the hunters at all. One hunter in particular was seething. He saw it all too plainly. Sakura had betrayed them. She had lied to them, she had lied to him. She most likely caused the attacks in the mines. Chedek was beyond consolation. He only had one thought. _**She must die.**_

Blaze landed a terrible blow to Sakura which sent her to the ground. Sakura did not stand up immediately, the impact had dazed her. Blaze landed next to the small impact crater. He picked up her fallen stake and smiled.

"Well it looks like I'll be impaling you!"

"NOOO!" Blaze turned around just in time to see Syaoran running at him with the sword he thought he would never see again. Syaoran rammed the Vampire Killer into Blazes heart. At first nothing happened then Blaze slowly turned into ash, shock registering on his face as the ash was scattered to the winds. Sakura was just becoming aware of her surroundings. Slightly dazed Syaoran pulled her out of the small crater, and into his arms. "I didn't think… I just acted…"

"Thank you," she whispered. A huge well of relief swelled over her, tears pouring down her cheeks. Blaze was gone, he would never return. Syaoran was holding her tightly, and Sakura glanced over his shoulder. There was no time left. She didn't think; she just acted. She jumped up and swung around so Syaoran's back was facing the crater not her. She had just enough time to push him back slightly when she felt the sharp blade slide through her stomach. Sakura's breath left her body from sheer shock. Syaoran screamed and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Syaoran didn't notice, but everyone else did. Several things were happening in the Sky. Besides the constant raining down of ash, there was a huge burst. The entire covenant turned to ash, every last one of them. Some unknown power was pulling the second covenant safely to the ground; an unnatural wind erasing the ash from their body's revealing the humans beneath their façade.

Many of the once vampires now human ignored the fact of what had happened to them and rushed over to where Chedek stood by looking over the desperate Syaoran holding a dying Sakura. Though no normal blow would kill her Sakura had been hit with the sword of a hunter, covered in holy water. Her life was drifting away.

"I can't lose you, not now!" he was saying

"It's ok, you're safe…." whispered Sakura smiling faintly. "I could… protect you … this time…" her voice drifted off. Her breath was shallow then ceased all together. Tears and sobs racked Syaoran's body. He had finally found her again only to lose her.

"Syaoran look!" came a shocked Tomoyo's voice. Syaoran opened his eyes. There was a magical symbol forming underneath Sakura.

"What's happening?"

"The Clow Card Mistress is coming back to the world," said Eriol with that strange unnatural all-knowing look on his face. A pink glow from his hand shot and landed on Sakura's chest. The glow went over her body. It changed her cloths to her wedding dress from so long ago, her skin darkened, her hair lightened and fell out of its but. The sword disappeared as did the wound. Her puncture holes disappeared. Syaoran watched in shock and amazement. When the glow disappeared, at first nothing happened. Then her chest rose as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes revealing dazzling emeralds. Syaoran didn't think twice, he planted a glorious kiss. There were cheers, not from the still confused hunters but from the newly reborn second covenant.

"I don't understand how," whispered Sakura as Syaoran helped her stand up.

"Does it matter?" he said smiling and hugging her. "We have the rest of our lives to figure that one out," Sakura looked around at everyone and smiled at them. They were human again and she couldn't stop from crying. She was just so happy. Sakura looked over in a general direction and caught sight of Yukito standing proudly behind Toya who was looking at her and Syaoran strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked Syaoran causing the cheering to die down a bit. Syaoran looked at Toya and then down at Sakura. Syaoran's arm was around Sakura's waist.

"Oh Crap!" Sakura looked between the two but she didn't have long before Syaoran took off running, Toya in hot pursuit.

"Hoe?"

"You're not married to her in this life you Brat!" came Toya's voice as Syaoran desperately tried to outrun him. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo who came up and gave her a huge hug.

"We got our memories back," said Tomoyo as Sakura burst out laughing, they both could hear Syaoran's yells for help in the background.

"Everyone look the sun is rising!" Sakura and Tomoyo turned to see what the person had pointed too. The night had indeed been long enough for the battle to end and the sun to begin to rise. Syaoran found his way back to Sakura leaving Toya somewhere in the crowd. Sakura smiled as they watched the sun rise into the sky. She had never seen something so glorious.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**AN: Yes I could leave it there but they still deserve that glorious ending they really deserve. Sorry if the battle scene doesn't seem as long as it should have been, I was only really trying to focus on the S&S part of the story.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Epilogue

**AN: I know I just updated but I had some free time and besides I couldn't stop thinking about it so I just had to write and finally finish then post.**

**For your Enjoyment I presnet The story of Self Sacrifice:**

**How it came to life: Yup 7 years ago I came up with the idea of a love spanning generations. It was hard for me to grasp my own concept at first but I got more inspiration from other authors on fanfiction and from T.V. At first I was going to give the characters their own personalities separate for CCS but I realized later in life that I was making my characters too perfect. That's when I went back to the routes and did major researching on CCS to which I realized I didn't know everything lol I learned a lot, not just about their characters but also the spelling of their names. I began the next stage, the plot line. At first it was darker then I went lighter in context. I didn't actually get my real inspiration till I happened to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That's sort of where I was going with the idea that the 2****nd**** covenant had souls were as the 1****st**** had given their souls to the Devil already. I also didn't want to pull just from Buffy so I happened to be watching Charmed again, and I noticed in the first season that when Clif puts himself in harm's way for Pheobe he in effect committed a selfless act destroying the curse of greed on him. You can see the resemblance right? With the back bones I now had I could move onto finalizing the plot line to what it is now.**

**Different endings: I know it was confusing to put the original ending at the front and then completely change it. Here's my logic: When I first come up with an idea for a story, I always have a climax in mind. If I know the climax I can get there. When I originally wrote the beginning scene in Self-Sacrifice (which was a risk because somehow I knew it wasn't going to end that way) I had thought that was how it was going to happen. But as I wrote the story I realized the events that would take place before hand were going to be a lot darker than I had anticipated. I didn't want my story to go that way (my previous rendition of Self Sacrifice had been very dark and it scared people! I can be very twisted sometimes…). So as the chapters developed and the story took shape I began to realize that the ending had changed. I too struggled with the outcome but as I got closer, it became clearer. I will eventually go back and redo the story, adding in those 15 or so chapters that I always wanted to add. I will also develop the relationships between the characters more; delve more on each relationship giving those that had very little screen time a little more than originally. I won't embark on this avenue however for some time since I have other projects I'd like to work on like Forever hope which I am completely redoing the storyline too.**

**For other future projects, take a peak to my profile to see what's coming up, they are in no particular order, but if you see one you'd like to see after Forever Hope, let me know.**

**Please enjoy this last chapter! Some questions that you may have been wondering about will be left to the wind for you to figure out ^^ I know it's not fair for me to do that but somehow a little mystery fits this story oh so well!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

XXXXX Glory's Cliff

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and its burning radiance swathed over the crowd. Many of the second covenant reborn (AN: Reborns for short) stood for hours watching the sun climb into the sky till it hurt to look. Others stood by feeling the warmth wash over them. It didn't matter anymore if they got sun burnt. They were human again and that is what mattered most. Many reborns marveled at their cloths. They were back to the way they were from the beginning. Many hunters took an eager interest in the second covenants turn around. They were human and from every point in time in history. There were a couple form 2,000 years ago, and more from 1,000 years ago. They spanned decades and centuries. One thing was for sure however, adjusting to life again was going to be difficult.

For Sakura she enjoyed the sheer bliss of it all. She literally felt like she was in heaven. The sun danced across her skin making her warm and comfortable. Eventually Syaoran suggested she hide underneath a umbrella since her skin was still as fair as ever. Sakura obliged, but only if he would sit with her. He didn't mind. Sakura listened to the chatter around her, it was comforting to hear them talk so happily. Sakura drank water and ate food that she had always dreamed of having. Eventually she looked up to observe everyone else. Currently they were sitting on pillows surrounding a low table piled with food and drinks underneath a canopy tent made of a light weight cloth. Syaoran had his arms around Sakura as they leaned against a stone block in a protective like way. Syaoran had been holding on to Sakura like that for some time, it was almost as if he didn't quite want to believe that this was all happening. Everyone from her past life were sitting with them and Sakura smiled all the more.

It seems that those who were vampires returned to the day that they were human so her bride's maids, the four Li sisters, Meiling, and Naoko were once again in their dresses. They were corset tight, light pink, and with the skirt flowing to the ankles made of a light fabric, and the top portion had a light lacey wrap around the arms and back instead of sleeves. Yukito and Jun had gone back to being in tuxes and Yukito was back to his regular self, all smiles and seriousness completely gone. Sakura herself was in her wedding dress too. It was white that hugged her curves Chest to hips then flowed to her ankles. There was a lacy wrap that when around her shoulders and attached to the front of the dress rather than sleeves like her bridesmaids.

Sakura's attention was drawn to that of Kobayashi Souta and Meiling. The man was at it again. In their past life he had tried everything to get Meiling's attention but she never noticed. Sakura giggled as she watched an embarrassed Meiling being offered a piece of cake from Souta. _The two are perfect for one another!_Thought Sakura as Meiling took it humbly rather than getting angry like she was prone to do.

Finally life felt right again. Everyone was happy once more, like they should have been. Mihara Chiharu was fussing over her annoying boyfriend, soon to be fiancé Yamazaki Takashi for eating too much. He protested that there was plenty for everyone else, then he started telling an absurd story about the origins of wine, to which he received a whack on the back of his head. Terada Yoshiyuki was showing his girlfriend Sasaki Rika an interesting passage in the old diaries that Eriol had lent him. Rika blushed madly whenever Terada grabbed her hand to gain her attention even though she was hanging on to every word. Tsukishiro Yukito was laughing heartedly at Kinomoto Toya's expression. Toya was peeved because of Syaoran's arms around his sister but he couldn't do anything with Akizuki Nakuru hanging on him. Ever since her arrival with Kero and Spinnel she had not left poor Toya alone. Sakura couldn't help but laugh every time she looked in his direction. Currently it was unknown were Kero and Spinnel had gone off to. Only after the sunrise did Daidoji Tomoyo announce that she was in fact engaged to Itou Ryuu, much to the shock of everyone. Tomoyo however vowed not to get married till she had made Sakura a new wedding dress. That meant only one thing, Tomoyo desperately wanted Sakura and Syaoran to get married again. Sakura for once didn't disagree with her friend on this topic. Yanagisawa Naoko and Suzuki Jun were well on their way or rekindling their romance, although Jun was having too much fun. Naoko no longer had her glasses and she could use them now, she was helpless without them! As for the Li sisters, who were enjoying every moment of the little brothers posture about Sakura, did not seem at all worried about where their husbands were and in Syaoran's point of view, he'd rather not know. Knowing that none of his sisters were involved with a man was enough for him. He was still as protective as ever.

"There's still something I don't understand," said Rika suddenly catching everyone's attention. "I am grateful to be human again but… how?"

"Let me explain, I think I have a good idea." They all looked up as Thomas came to sit down next to Eriol; Reena followed just behind him. Neither of their appearances had changed much. Thomas sill had those deep blue eyes and blackest hair, while Reena had her penetrating hazel eyes and long wavy red hair. Thomas's cloths however were a different matter. He was dressed in mage robes of sea green and it was obvious that he had magic about him; he had a magician's staff next to him. The staff was brown in color with a black moon at its apex with golden lighting forever shooting through it. Reena wore robes as well, though hers were the colors of fire, and her staff was crystal blue with an image of a hawk the color of deep orange at its apex. "It may be difficult for me to explain, but first, you all know the story of the vampire's right?"

They all nodded.

"Well then it might be a little obvious. Vampires are made from greed. That is what Dracula was. That's what he wanted. He wanted long life and riches. He was greedy for more. When Sakura became a vampire she unconsciously called upon her magic. Unknown to her by doing what she did originally to protect herself, it mixed with her wish," said Thomas, "Sakura told me once that she wished to become a vampire to save others from the fate she was forced into. The magic took on a life of its own, not to stop what was happening to Sakura but to cause a rift. To give her a way out."

"How do you know this?" asked Naoko quietly.

"I know this because a very similar thing happened to me. As you all know I was bitten by 1st covenant. Since I was not turned by Sakura or the 2nd covenant it is interesting that I am human. The reason is that as you can see I am a magician. I was completing a rite of passage ceremony releasing my magic, and taking it upon myself to accept responsibility for my powers. The vampires attacked me that night and while my magic was active, it mixed with the curse of the vampires causing my very own rift. If the last vampire in the 1st covenant were to die, I would be returned to my human self again."

"Then how did the 1st covenant die all at once? The sun had not yet raised enough," said Syaoran.

"I heard once from Saphrine that there was an unknown side affect that could spell the end of the vampires, but I think Reena knows more about this than I do." Reena shifted uncomfortably being in the spot light but spoke anyways.

"When I did some reconnaissance at the northern fortress, I was keeping tabs on the higher order. I overheard a conversation between the vampires there…"

…"**I think our powers are waning. I can no longer hold a decent conversation with Lucas. While our last conversation was short, he told me some interesting things about what happened in Mammoth Mine." **

"**I know Lila," said Saphrine, "Our powers are waning because our time on this planet is waning."**

"**Vampires are gifted with long life, how can are time be waning?" asked Lila angrily.**

"**Oh Lila, sometimes you are very naïve." Saphrine, "The devil is not all powerful. Even his magic does not last forever."**

"**We can contact him then! We will beg for more time," replied Lila fervently.**

"**And how exactly do you propose doing that?" asked Saphrine with a coy smile, "If we were able to contact the Devil, what would we offer him? Our souls? No, he already has those. Besides only a dark mage can contact him and the last true dark mage disappeared from the face of the planet nearly 1000 years ago. Would you like to remind us how that came to be?" Lila blushed and looked away while Saphrine laughed merrily.**

"**Then what is to be done sister?" asked Daphnia.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Nothing?" Lila looked up suddenly, "How could we do nothing? Our lives are at stake!"**

"**Face it Lila, we are dying. I estimate no more than 10 years," said Saphrine. She grunted suddenly grasping at her stomach, "There is one element of our curse that no one knows. I'm not even sure if father knew. When a vampire dies, I feel it. Every single one. If it's just a single death, I feel a little prick but these days it's getting worse, more and more are dying in larger groups so the pain is most assuredly worse. I am almost positive that if I were to die, we all would."**

"**Why you?" asked Lorna after silence had reigned between them.**

"**Because little sister, I was the first to be bitten by father."**

"**But why have we not died yet?" asked Daphnia. "Was it not father who started this all?"**

"**Yes but you are forgetting how he died," said Lila suddenly. "What do you propose we do then sister?"**

"**I propose we go out with a bang," said Saphrine with an evil glint in her eyes. "We're going to die anyways, why not make it count?"**

… "With Saphrine being able to feel all the pain of those dying by us killing so many of the 1st at one moment would be too much pain for anyone. It probably drove her mad and sucked the life out of her. We know this is true because Thomas is living proof of that theory," said Reena.

"But I still don't understand how Sakura turned back time. Well she didn't actually turn time back but she did something," said Toya.

"What is the opposite of greed?" asked Thomas, "Selflessness. Sakura committed the greatest selfless act, she committed self sacrifice. Giving herself up to save the people she meant to save all along and to protect the one person she always wanted to protect." Sakura blushed. Her act of selflessness had saved everyone. It made her more happy by the second. Thomas stood suddenly to leave.

"Wait!" said Sakura, "There are still some questions I want to ask!"

"Someday you'll know," said Thomas turning to leave then turning back to say, "But I really do have to get going. More than 2,000 years have passed since I have been home. I think it is time I went home, don't you think?"

"What about living in the Valley with us?" said Meiling, it was already unanimous that they would be all traveling to Ambrosina Valley; it was the only place where everyone could truly start over.

"No, I'm better off going my separate way," he then tapped Reena on the shoulder and offered a hand to help her up. She blushed and took the offered hand. They walked through the still very lively crowd and followed him to the edge of Glory's Cliff. He used his magic to summon a large eagle, supposedly for them to fly on. Reena didn't ask how he knew this creature. When he offered his hand to help her on to its back she hesitated, "What's wrong?"

"Is this really happening?" He smiled and took her hand anyway pulling her on to the back of the large bird, to sit in front of him.

"Come on, we have a life to live." The bird took off; And Reena screamed as it plunged downward then soared into the open air. She leaned against Thomas who smiled down at her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Reena blushed crimson and smiled up at him. She finally had everything she ever wanted.

Everyone did, even Sakura.

* * *

XXXXX 10 Years later, Ambrosina Valley

* * *

The sun was rising over the valley walls brightening the sky. Somewhere below the lush trees stood a large home built into the wood work of the tree. It was one of many that were built into it. The largest of them however was a gorgeous house that could easily fit a family of 20 but currently only housed seven. Past the first floor, up the stairs and into the master bedroom on the second floor, resided two sleeping forms. One had wild chocolate locks of hair and the other had long auburn hair which played over her porcelain skin. Suddenly she woke with a start from her rushing dreams sitting up in her frantic escape from her dreams. She put a hand to her heart to try and calm it. She had been having a nightmare of being a vampire. She had dreamt of the first night. At first Sakura didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a large room in a queen size bed with sheets of forest green. The canopy curtains were the shade of sea ferns, and the frame made of hard oak. There were two dressers next to one another with two doors to either side for the very large walk-in closet opposite the bed. To either side of the bed was a night stand and off to Sakura's right was the door to the bathroom. Another door in the corner of the room led to the hallway. Off to her left was the window frame with white curtains flowing with the breeze. Sakura still had her hand on her chest when she felt something there; she pulled out the flat disk, with the wolf howling into the night. It was the wolf pendant Syaoran gave to her.

_**Syaoran…**_ she started to tear up just thing about him when she lightly smacked her head. She turned her head to stare down at his sleeping form next to her. He was here not dead. He had been her husband for 10 wonderful years. She reached over trying not to disturb him to pull some strands out of his eyes. His mouth twitched but besides that he didn't move at all. She could just hear the soft intake of breath. Sakura smiled. She remembered how wonderful their wedding day had been. Tomoyo had gone all out with her designs. She had worn a dress of white. It was halter-top in design that hugged her curves and flowed down only to her knees. Tomoyo had found the perfect white shoes to go with the dress. At first Sakura had been scared at how fast Tomoyo seemed to whip it up, since she not only made the wedding dress but she also went so far as to make bridesmaids as well. The light filtering in the room caught a small glint off of Sakura's wedding and engagement ring. Even though they went straight to marriage after the Winter Solstice Syaoran had surprised Sakura on their 5 year anniversary with a beautiful pear shaped pink diamond ring set in white gold. Sakura had been so happy that night that it resulted in another pregnancy. Thinking of that Sakura blushed slightly remembering that wonderful night. Her thoughts then turned to her children, and she remembered that their eldest boy was turning nine today.

Sakura leaned in to give Syaoran a kiss on the cheek when he surprised her by capturing her lips instead. She giggled and answered. He pulled her on top of him and they broke apart.

"Wow, if this is my wake up call, I'd like to get it more often," he said. Sakura blushed.

"You're the one suggesting it! Besides a wakeup call like that could add to our huge brood already," she said, but she smiled despite trying to sound angry.

"What's the matter with that?"

"Syaoran," she smiled lovingly, tracing her fingers along his jaw line, "I'm already p—."

"Fujitaka! They are at it again!"

"HOEEE!" If anyone in the surrounding houses wasn't awake already, then they were now.

"Jonathan, what have we told you about privacy?" asked Syaoran. He was blushing just as much as Sakura was. The little boy stuck his head through the doorway.

"The door was already open," he said his wide amber eyes staring at them. He had Auburn hair that was just as wild as Syaoran's was.

"You know perfectly well that it was closed," said Sakura sitting up and moving off of Syaoran, much to his obvious disappointment.

"Anyways," he went on, "We are starving, when can we eat?" Sakura gave him a look that said clearly 'go away,' and Jonathan disappeared almost instantly. Sakura kissed her husband one last time before she went to take a shower. When she was done, she went about finding something to wear today, while Syaoran got in the shower. Sakura decided on a cherry blossom colored tank top with a long white skirt with a slit to the side up to the knee. She decided on copper colored sandals and copper colored earrings to go with it. Sakura picked out cloths for Syaoran, well not really he already had them hanging on a hanger in the closet. They were kaki colored pants with a pastel green colored collared shirt. She also set out his dark leather shoes and belt. Sakura then went about drying her hair and doing her make up as Syaoran came out of the shower to get dressed. He never blow dried his hair. Sakura insisted that it would tame his locks if he did but he said no way since he knew the wild look was far better. Whenever he said that he made her blush even after all these years. Eventually the two headed downstairs. They were greeted with five pairs of eyes, dressed and ready to go, looking at them in desperation.

Sakura sweated, they must really be hungry. Sakura wished her son Fujitaka a happy birthday and gave him a peck on the cheek, he tried to move away but Sakura insisted. He was very much like his father with chocolate hair except he had green eyes. Sakura knew some day he was going to make all the girls at school melt over him if he wasn't already. Sakura then moved to kiss the twins Nadeshiko and Sonomi a month past eight years of age. They both had their mother's eyes and their father's color of hair but took on their mother's waviness. Sakura had a time of giving a kiss to her next set twins, almost seven years old. Jonathan gave Sakura a hard time while Nanali didn't mind. Nanali like her brother had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Syaoran ruffled his son's hair and kissed each of his daughters on the head. They were soon ready to leave the house. Her daughters had all dressed in those cute summer yellow dresses that Tomoyo had made them, and the boys were dressed like their father though they wore shorts rather than pants, and they wore plain t-shirts rather than collared shirts.

The family made their way towards the Black Hawk Inn. It was their family owned business. It had started out as the beautiful restaurant that everyone had planned for the Li family but when they arrived just after Sakura and Syaoran got married, everyone realized that the houses on the upper level above the restaurant and below were ideal for hotel rooms, so they turned it into an Inn. It was very successful. All of Syaoran's sisters had contributed their knowledge on cooking to get the business going, though ironically they never left. The family usually ate at their own restaurant, and the kids raced ahead, well at least the boys did.

"Fuji, Jon, please don't get to far ahead!" called Sakura after their retreating backs. The markets were beginning to wake up, and people waved merrily at the passing family. Those who knew the Li's personally wished Fujitaka a happy birthday. When they arrived at the restaurant there was already a large table waiting for them. Sakura thanked Mimi their newest waitress, as they sat down to breakfast with Tomoyo and Ryuu along with their little ones Mei-Xing and Ji. Tomoyo was bursting it seemed with their third child.

"Tomoyo you're getting so big!" said Sakura giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah and my bladder has become a soccer ball," she replied a little snippily. Sakura merrily smiled at her friend. Tomoyo's hormones were always off the charts, though sometimes she still managed to be her regular crazy self. Breakfast went well, and everyone decided to go to the park. It was Fujitaka's birthday after all.

They passed through markets and did a little window shopping on their way there. Tomoyo secretly had forgotten to get Fujitaka a present and insisted on buying him two. Fujitaka said that it wasn't necessary but giggled when Tomoyo wouldn't take no for an answer. As they left the market place and headed off towards the lifts to take them up a couple of levels, the group met up with several others, Meiling, Souta, Toya, Yukito and a few others, as well as their children. They were soon one happy large group. The children went walking ahead, the boys further than the girls who were talking animatedly together, Mei-Xing being closer in age to Nadeshiko and Sonomi as well as some of the other girls their age. Nanali walked just behind them. She was always the listener in the family and Sakura knew when she would grow older, she would be the sweetest of all her lovely daughters. Nanali had inherited Sakura's gentle nature without Sakura's open personality. But she was young yet, there was still hope that she would show her true nature and steal the show from everyone. As they came to the park the children took off to play with their other friends while the parents joined up with their friends. It was Glory's Cliff all over again. Everyone was here. Even Kaho was there with her children and grandchildren. As the men set up the grill by some picnic benches in anticipation of a huge cook out, the women went into local gossip.

Sakura wasn't really listening however. Her mind was distracted. She watched her children playing tag with the other children. Their laughter was music to her ears. Soon enough there was going to be another few children to add to this merry moment, what with Tomoyo about to pop and Sakura just barely showing, though she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Syaoran just yet. She knew he would be just as happy as he was the last time and the time before that.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tomoyo, it did not escape her attention when Sakura rubbed her belly unconsciously. Sakura shook her head while smiling. No she was far from it. She was extremely happy. Despite herself a tear escaped her. She was just so happy. She looked back at the children who came running their way, their laughter becoming infectious. Sakura realized it then. All those years ago she hoped and dreamed and fought for a future worth waiting for. And it truly was. No it was more than that. It was far and away better than she could have ever wanted.

Syaoran came over to her and gave her a kiss. He noticed the tears in her eyes, he knew something was up. She responded simply, "Don't worry Syaoran, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out!" To which he gave her a confused expression and she couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked!

**

* * *

**

THE END

**AN: YES I have done it! I have finally FINISHED a fanfiction! Whoa I'm exhausted. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last couple but it's the Epilogue so no worries. If you all love my writing keep on a look out for Forever Hope in January to Mid-February for the 5****th**** chapter, assuming I have the story line worked out lol.**

**Thank you all for reading my story, it has been a wonderful ride for me as I'm sure it has for you! Oh Geez there I go, tears and all!**

**Thanks so much,**

**Evern **


End file.
